Le chant du héros
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Petit crossover Vocaloid/South Park : Len à déménagé à South Park et il ne sait pas comment se faire accepter de ses camarades (on ne peut pas dire qu'il le cherche vraiment d'ailleurs) alors que de nombreux meurtres font l'actualité. Pendant ce temps-là, Mysterion se remet en question sur ses agissements, jusqu'au sauvetage qui va changer sa façon de voir les choses...
1. Intro

**Hey chers amis !**

**Ça a sûrement du vous paraître bizarre, un crossover entre South Park et Vocaloid. C'est vrai que les univers sont assez éloignés, mais en écoutant la chanson "Super Hero" de Len, je me suis dis qu'il n'était pas si éloigné de Mysterion dans sa façon d'être. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé que leur rencontre pourrait être intéressante, vous ne pensez pas ?**

**C'est de là que m'est venue cette idée farfelue de crossover. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ? En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>~Intro~<strong>

Il était 6h du matin depuis trop longtemps d'après l'estimation de Len. Il pensait vraiment avoir loupé un truc quelque part. Comment on pouvait imaginer qu'il était 6h pile du matin depuis plus d'une minute ? Plus d'au moins dix minutes même, c'était tellement incompréhensible... Len mit quelques instants, à cause de son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, à comprendre que sa vieille pendule avait définitivement arrêté de fonctionner. Le blondinet se leva donc à contre-coeur, essayant de tenir debout sans se casser la figure, encore une fois. Il était fatigué, et si ça lui avait été donné, il aurait sûrement dormi plus longtemps. Or, c'était impossible. Il se devait d'être prêt à l'heure, et il le savait. Il voulu passer par la salle de bain pour voir s'il n'avait pas trop l'air d'avoir peu dormi, mais il se rendit vite compte que cette dernière était déjà occupée par sa soeur jumelle, Rin. Il poussa un soupir avant de continuer sa route, un bâillement franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fallait s'y faire, depuis peu sa soeur avait appris ce que signifiait "se maquiller" et elle passait des heures à se pomponner pour avoir l'air "fraîche et dispo". Len trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt que, sur ce point, elle ressemblait plus à un pot de peinture ou un zombie qu'à quelqu'un de bien réveillé.

Le jeune blond se rendit dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds et attrapa non sans mal un bol, des céréales et du lait. Il avait encore du mal à se repérer dans sa nouvelle maison, malgré le fait qu'ils aient emménagé depuis environ un mois maintenant. Un mois de vacances, un mois que Len aurait tellement préféré voir ne jamais se finir. Il y avait une raison à cela, le jeune garçon avait une sainte horreur de se retrouver dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'autant plus quand cet endroit en question était très très loin du Japon où il avait l'habitude de séjourner. Mais ici, bien des choses différaient de son "chez-lui". C'est-à-dire par exemple le fait qu'il devrait normalement faire un "breakfast" américain pour son petit déjeuner alors qu'il était habitué aux céréales et au lait, mais aussi que pour lui tout était différent et restait à découvrir. Tout, sauf la langue. Grâce à leur père, les jumeaux parlaient parfaitement bien l'anglais et ça ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne qu'ils étaient japonais. Enfin, sauf peut-être dans leurs habitudes de manger avec des baguettes, et tellement d'autres choses du genre.

Len trouvait ça énervant. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait jamais allé habiter dans ce trou paumé du Colorado. Mais il faisait ça pour sa mère. Sa mère qui ne voulait surtout pas laisser son mari aller à South Park tout seul pour son nouveau travail. Elle avait insisté pour le rejoindre et c'était simplement par amour pour sa mère que le jeune blond l'avait suivi. Il n'aimait pourtant pas cette ville, et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Le garçon avait pour habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner devant les dessins-animés qui passaient à la télévision japonaise. Ou alors, il se foutait de la gueule des pub qui passaient dans son pays d'origine, les trouvant tellement tordantes et débiles. Or, ce n'était pas le cas des pubs américaines qui se prenaient vraiment au sérieux. Ce genre de choses ennuyait d'ailleurs profondément Len qui ne voyait même pas l'utilité de ces pubs vantant des produits que personne ne pourrait s'offrir ou alors des pubs trop fantaisistes à son goût alors que le produit était juste une banale voiture, ou un parfum. Mais bon, la télévision avait-elle réellement un but si ce n'était d'informer les citoyens sur le monde qui les entourait ? Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant des informations... Une fois bien installé dans le canapé familial, Len commença à zapper sur les chaînes jusqu'à en trouver une qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Bien entendu, c'était la chaîne des infos, et Len se surpris à être attentif à tous les dires de la journaliste qui passait sur l'écran.

- _«... C'est donc avec stupeur que, ce matin, nous avons retrouvé une jeune fille égorgée dans une des ruelles sombres de South Park. Nous n'avons malheureusement encore rien trouvé qui pourrait nous indiquer qui est le coupable et quel était son intérêt de tuer ainsi une jeune femme pourtant bien intègre et qui n'avait à priori rien à se reprocher. Ses amies, présentes elles-aussi le soir du meurtre, ne devraient pas tarder à être interrogées et nous en apprendrons d'avantage sur- »_

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'écoutes ce genre de conneries, annonça une voix derrière le blondinet en éteignant la télévision d'un coup.

Len sursauta avant de se retourner pour voir qui venait de parler. C'était sa mère. Elle non plus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son fils s'il en jugeait par la pagaille de ses cheveux et le fait qu'elle soit encore en pyjama. Len voulait protester, avançant que le journal télévisé lui semblait fort intéressant pour nourrir la culture américaine qu'il devait se forger, mais il se retins. Visiblement, sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'humeur et elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui crier dessus pour appuyer le fait qu'elle avait raison et que c'était lui qui avait tort. Bon, dans un certain cas c'était vrai puisqu'elle était sa mère et que c'était à elle de décider de l'éducation de son fils mais... Le jeune garçon ne fit pas de commentaires et continua de manger ses céréales. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, surtout pas le jour de sa rentrée scolaire. Non, il stressait déjà assez comme ça pour se rajouter en plus une dispute facile dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il loucha donc sur son bol, essayant de ne se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Mais sa mère n'abandonna pas pour autant et elle s'assit à côté de lui, se servant à son tour dans le paquet de céréales.

- J'espère que la nouvelle maison te plaît et que tu regrettes pas trop le Japon, parce que à mon avis on est là pour un bon moment encore.

Le fils sentit ses mains se crisper sur son bol. Il avait presque envie de lui hurler qu'il s'en foutait et que ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de ne pas être confronté à quelque chose d'inconnu. Or, ici, tout lui était inconnu, même sa soeur qui avait changé d'attitude à son égard, sa mère qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le provoquer et son père absent dès le matin. D'habitude, c'était son père qui s'occupait d'eux et non sa mère. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas habituée aux marques de tendresse qu'une vraie mère aurait dut apporter à ses enfants. A savoir, par exemple, ne pas pousser son fils à la crise de nerfs dès le matin alors qu'il était déjà suffisamment stressé d'arriver en plein milieu d'année dans un établissement américain alors qu'il avait toujours vécu au Japon. Len repoussa son bol encore plein de céréales avant de se lever du canapé. Sa mère venait de lui couper l'appétit. Ce qu'elle venait d'avancer lui nouait même plus l'estomac que cette histoire de fille égorgée qu'il avait vue aux infos. Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, il était temps pour lui d'aller voir si Rin avait fini de se vieillir dans la salle de bain. Il mourait d'envie de prendre une douche d'un seul coup, allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Kenneth McCormick, également appelé Kenny par ses amis mais aussi la quasi-totalité de son entourage, se leva péniblement du canapé miteux qui servait de lit à toute sa famille. Son dos commençait déjà à le lancer mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix puisque leur maison ne comportait pas vraiment de sommiers et que c'était la seule maison que pouvaient s'acheter ses parents peu fortunés. Non pas qu'il les plaignaient, au contraire il aurait vraiment eut envie que ses parents soient un peu plus actifs dans leurs recherches respectives de travail et qu'ils passent aussi moins de temps à s'engueuler devant Karen et Kevin. Non, en fait ça le faisait vraiment chier que ses parents ne se soient jamais bougé le cul plus que ça pour ramener du fric à la maison et, maintenant que Kevin jouait les dealer dans les bas-quartiers de South Park, il ne savait plus comment faire pour garder encore le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait, à lui et sa jeune soeur. Ce n'était pas un environnement sain pour élever des enfants et il avait bien vu le résultat avec son grand frère. Or, Kenny refusait qu'il arrive la même chose à Karen, c'est pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle n'ai pas d'ennuis, autant à l'école que chez eux.<p>

C'est d'ailleurs de ce refus de laisser Karen dans un monde trop difficile pour elle qu'était né le personnage de Mysterion. Mysterion était un personnage en collants et cape que Kenny avait inventé de toutes pièces. Une personne dont Karen ignorait que l'identité réelle était son grand frère. C'était tant mieux d'ailleurs, ça aurait cassé le mythe qu'il avait commencé à forger en elle. Un mythe luttant contre le crime, mettant sa vie en péril pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin aux dépends de sa vie,... En d'autres termes, un héros. Oui mais voilà, ce personnage avait été créé pour Karen et il restait uniquement pour elle. C'est-à-dire qu'elle était la seule chose qu'il protégeait en temps que super-héros. Du moins, c'était la seule chose qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que la jeune brune se décide à reprendre un peu sa vie en mains et donc poser la question suivante au héros : « Dis, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi, mais est-ce que ça pénalise les autres personnes que tu dois sauver, comme cette pauvre fille qui a été retrouvée égorgée ? Si oui, alors je vais essayer d'apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule, il y a des gens qui ont bien plus besoin de tes services que moi. »

Kenny admirait sa jeune soeur pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve pour lui dire ça en face. Il se rendait compte qu'avoir la protection quasi-permanente d'un super-héros était quelque chose de privilégié mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dénigrer les autres personnes. Tant qu'à être un super-héros, autant l'être jusqu'au bout et essayer de protéger tout le monde. Sûrement aurait-il réussi à sauver la jeune femme d'ailleurs, s'il avait songé à vivre pleinement son rôle de héros et à ne pas faire juste semblant en présence de Karen. Se serait mentir que d'avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas un peu responsable de lui avoir menti sur le fait qu'il sauvait vraiment tout le monde. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le droit de la décevoir et ça ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Parce qu'être un héros, c'était peut-être classe, mais d'un coup l'idée paraissait moins plaisante quand on se retrouvait face à un mec armé qui n'hésiterait pas à tirer sur un gus déguisé en Batman. Oui, parce que les héros dans la réalité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'héroïsme à revendre comme semblait le croire Karen avec sa naïveté de petite fille. Les héros, ils se faisaient moquer et ils n'étaient même pas pris au sérieux la plupart du temps. D'ailleurs, les héros célèbres finissaient tout de même leurs jours en prison pour un oui ou pour un non, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient désobéi aux ordres du "grand chef" ou un truc du genre. Or Kenny refusait de finir sa vie derrière les barreaux d'une cellule humide et qui puait la moisissure... Quoique ça ne pouvait pas être pire que chez lui, et en plus il aurait la paix puisque ses parents ne seraient plus là à se crier dessus. Et puis, peut-être que faire ça donnerait un sens à sa misérable vie ?

Ses pensées revinrent rapidement à Karen et il se dit qu'il ne devait peut-être pas faire ça. S'il était en taule, elle se retrouverait seule avec les parents qui se tapaient dessus à longueur de journées et ses camarades de classe qui profiteraient de l'absence de Mysterion pour la harceler. Ça c'était hors de question bien entendu. S'il devait lutter contre le crime, il devait d'abord s'y prendre avec tact et faire en sorte de ne jamais se faire coffrer. Or, le mot "tact" ne faisait pas partie intégrante du caractère de Kenny, qui avait appris à dire tout ce qu'il pensait, même si sa parka étouffait d'ordinaire la moitié de ses mots et que ça l'empêchait de se faire bien comprendre quelques fois. Et puis, ne jamais se faire coffrer c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il le savait très bien. Il suffisait qu'un homme politique assez influent l'ai a dos pour qu'il se retrouve totalement démuni et recherché. Il ne pourrait alors plus faire ses activités comme il l'entendait. Non, c'était décidément bien trop risqué.

Kenny y avait cependant réfléchis toute la nuit, si bien qu'il avait empêché sa mère de dormir avec ses rêves on ne peut plus agités. Enfin, Carol McCormick en avait vu d'autres alors elle avait tout de même dormi. Au matin, alors que tout le monde était en train de se lever et d'effectuer ses tâches quotidiennes, à savoir se préparer pour aller au lycée pour Kenny, compter ses fix' d'héroïnes pour Kevin ou encore roupiller pour la mère. Elle était vraiment un exemple déplorable de génitrice, et Kenny ne dirait jamais le contraire. Il finit par monter dans sa chambre et ouvrit ses tiroirs un à un pour essayer de retrouver son sac. En un mois, il avait vraiment eut le temps de le perdre, lui qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ses cours. Kenneth McCormick n'avait jamais était très doué à l'école et se serait mentir que de dire que ça ne l'emmerdait pas de devoir y aller tous les jours. Il était bien content d'avoir des vacances de temps à autre d'ailleurs, ça l'empêchait de littéralement crouler sous le travail. Bon, des fois il devait bien avouer qu'il avait trop la flemme pour les faire, du coup il s'arrangeait pour ne pas faire ce qui n'était pas obligatoire. Mais c'était dans ce genre de cas que le professeur remarquait toujours que Kenny n'avait rien fait, à croire qu'ils étaient équipés d'un radar, ou alors que Kenny était maudit.

Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait maudit d'ailleurs, puisqu'il se savait déjà condamné à mourir dans la journée pour revivre le lendemain. Étrange, mais le jeune blond ne pouvait pas mourir. Enfin si, il mourait même dans d'atroces souffrances la plupart du temps, mais il se réveillait toujours le lendemain matin, dans son lit, emmitouflé dans sa parka pour ne pas avoir froid. Le pire dans cette histoire, ça restait tout de même que même s'il mourait devant quelqu'un, cette personne l'aurait oublié le matin même, dès que Kenny aurait de nouveau ouvert les yeux. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce pouvoir qu'il considérait comme maudit, mais il en avait assez peur. Chaque fois, il redoutait sa mort et, chaque fois, il subissait d'atroces souffrances avant de rendre son dernier soupir et de se réveiller comme si tout cela n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un rêve. D'ailleurs, il aurait eut tout le loisir de se dire que c'était un rêve, puisqu'il se réveillait dans son lit et que personne ne se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Kenny s'était rendu compte que ça ne pouvait pas être des rêves puisque ses amis se souvenaient de ce qu'il s'était passé. La seule chose qui s'était effacé de leurs esprits, c'était la mort du blondinet.

Fouillant dans l'armoire, Kenny finit par trouver son sac. Il était rangé sous un bout de tissu qu'il reconnu presque immédiatement à cause du masque et du point d'interrogation vert qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Kenny referma rapidement le tiroir en inspectant le couloir et le reste de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il était seul. Ça serait bête que Karen voit le costume de Mysterion planqué dans l'armoire familiale en allant se chercher des vêtements. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Kenny alla fermer la porte de la chambre pour être sûr d'entendre quand quelqu'un entrerait dans la pièce puis il se précipita de nouveau vers l'armoire pour attraper ses affaires de Mysterion et les fourrer négligemment dans son sac de cours. Il savait bien que Karen n'allait pas ouvrir son tiroir, mais garder le costume comme ça, en évidence, dans l'armoire commençait à rendre le jeune Kenny paranoïaque. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à l'armoire, il referma son tiroir avec un soupir de soulagement, bien content que sa soeur...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kenny ? Questionna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien malheureusement.

- K-Karen ?! »

Le blondinet se retourna vivement, peut-être même un peu trop pour que se soit naturel mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'ai rien vu de ce qu'il venait de faire, cela l'inquiétait assez. En fait, ça l'inquiétait tellement qu'il reporta son regard sur la porte qui était toujours fermée, comme si elle n'avait jamais été ouverte. Pourtant, Karen était bien entrée quelque part, et vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée. Kenny fronça les sourcils, quelque peu inquiet.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

- Oh, reprit-elle, à peine quelques minutes. »

Kenny se sentit blêmir. Merde, elle avait sûrement tout vu et lui, comme un con, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant pour remarquer que sa petite soeur était déjà dans la pièce. Il appréhendait déjà la prochaine étape de sa négligence, elle allait sûrement lui demander d'ouvrir son sac et de lui montrer ce qu'il y avait rangé avec tant de précipitation. A moins qu'elle ne sache déjà se que contenait son sac, vu comment il avait été discret... Mais quel con sérieux ! Sa petite soeur lui sourit d'un air innocent alors que lui stressait vraiment beaucoup. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si ça se voyait, mais il était trop tard et elle allait sûrement lui révéler qu'elle savait que son frère et Mystérion ne faisait qu'un.

« Je rigole Kenny, ajouta-t-elle d'un air gêné, ça fait un moment que je suis là parce que je me suis rendormie après m'être habillée... »

Kenny faillit soupirer de soulagement mais il se retint car Karen aurait bien pu se douter de quelque chose. Il n'était pas totalement sorti d'affaire tant qu'il n'avait pas mis son costume de super-héros hors de portée de sa jeune soeur. Soudain, la brune se rendit compte de l'air préoccupé de son frère et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Karen McCormick avait beau être crédule et naïve pour un bon nombre de choses, elle savait voir la nervosité qui passait dans les traits de son grand frère.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

- N-Non ! Tu sais bien que jamais je-

- Allez, le coupa soudain Karen d'un air enjoué, c'est qui ? »

Comment ça, « c'est qui » ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien parler ? L'insinuation douteuse de sa soeur mit un peu de temps à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau mais il finit par comprendre après un bref instant où Karen avait dut le prendre pour un attardé mental. Elle pensait qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue ? Dieu seul sait à quel point Kenny adorait coucher, mais jamais des histoires sérieuses et c'est pour cela que la question de Karen l'avait quelque peu étonné. Retrouvant un peu le calme qui l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, il essaya de parler posément à sa soeur. Autant rentrer dans son jeu après tout, ça lui ferait plaisir et ça lui éviterait de devoir s'expliquer quant à sa réaction un peu trop vive en comprenant que Karen était dans la même pièce que lui. Kenny rendit son sourire à sa soeur, essayant de ne pas en faire trop de peur d'être découvert.

« T'es d'une perspicacité toi, souffla-t-il en lui caressant soucement les cheveux, on peut rien te cacher ! »

* * *

><p>Len bâillait encore sur le chemin de l'école. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait sûrement replongé sous ses couvertures pour ne pas être confronté à ce monde américain qui le faisait silencieusement grimacer. Contrairement à lui, sa jumelle semblait parfaitement épanouie, à croire que même pour ça ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Elle disait bonjour à tous les passants avec son éternel air jovial fiché aux lèvres alors que Len faisait son possible pour rester discret. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un rencontre sa route, ni même ne lui parle. La bonne humeur de Rin lui donnait envie de vomir, elle avait déjà oublié tous ses amis japonais, du genre Miku ou Gumi ? Elle lui faisait pitié mais en même temps il l'enviait de pouvoir passer si facilement à autre chose. Pour lui c'était différent parce qu'il pensait encore à Kaito ou Gakupo avec nostalgie. Le jeune blond poussa un soupir de lassitude auquel Rin ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à passer le porche de l'école et Len commença à stresser. Ça y est, il était en Amérique, et il ne connaissait personne. Il aurait vraiment du mal à s'adapter, vu tous les préjugés qui traînaient sur les japonais. Il sentait déjà que cette année allait être longue et douloureuse...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Merci à ceux qui ne me lisent pas encore, sinon je souhaite la bienvenue à ceux qui ont eut le courage de lire le prologue.**

****D'habitude je fais des histoires assez humoristiques, mais cette fois j'ai essayé de rendre l'atmosphère sombre. Comme c'est un premier essai, c'est probable que ça ne soit pas fameux... Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
><strong>****Je tiens à préciser que je débute dans South Park et que je n'en suis pas très loin alors il est probable que je fasse des erreurs... J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop graves, sinon je compte su vous pour me le faire remarquer.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce chapitre 1, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><strong>~I~<strong>

« Eh ! Regardez qui vient par ici les mecs, alpaga la voix forte de Cartman. »

Stan sursauta alors qu'il s'était assoupi sur la table. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment placer sa confiance dans le gros lard qui lui servait d'ami, mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait eut besoin de lui pour lui demander de le réveiller si Wendy passait devant lui, elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir que son petit-ami dormait au lycée, d'autant plus qu'à Denver comme dans les rues, ce n'était plus tellement sûr de somnoler de la sorte. La dernière fois, elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour lui remonter les bretelles en le réveillant de la même façon que venait de le faire Cartman, en dix fois pire. Le jeune brun se souvint de quand elle avait plaqué son encyclopédie dont elle était si fière sur ses pauvres doigts. Il esquissa d'ailleurs une grimace en y repensant et releva les yeux pour voir ce que Cartman désignait avec sa voix toute excitée de gamin qui a trouvé un nouveau jouet. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Wendy sinon il se serait tenu à carreau. Stan croisa le regard de Kenny en relevant la tête et lui offrit un sourire encore à moitié endormi. Quand le blondinet se mit à rire, ça le vexa un peu mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui, mais de la lueur amusée dans le regard du gros lard. En effet, il avait l'air intéressé par le nouvel élève qui venait d'entrer dans la cour. Stan porta également son regard sur l'être qui semblait maintenant amuser ses deux amis et resta bouche-bée. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait quand une autre voix venant de derrière son dos le fit sursauter.

« Bordel... Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que Kenny était à deux endroits à la fois.

- Oh putain, constata Stan, j'ai pensé la même chose...

- Ça vous dis, ajouta Cartman, on va lui demander s'il est pauvre et si ses parents sont toxicos ?

- Mes parents sont pas toxicos !

- Ment pas Kenny, on les a tous vus défoncés tes vieux.

- Nah, reprit la personne installée derrière Stan, pas moi. »

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Ce fut sans surprise qu'ils virent de jolies boucles rousses onduler au gré du vent et le regard brillant du jeune Kyle Broflovski. D'habitude, on ne le voyait jamais séparé de son meilleur ami Stan, mais là il y avait une raison toute particulière au fait que Kyle ne soit pas avec ses amis depuis le début de la récréation : une fille lui avait demandé de le rejoindre et c'était la première fois que cela arrivait après Bébé. D'après Stan, c'était l'occasion de changer d'air puisque vu le regard que la blonde Barbara portait encore sur lui malgré toutes ces années, elle ne semblait pas avoir abandonné son "joli petit cul". D'après Kenny, il ne fallait pas qu'il manque son coup car la fille qui lui avait demandé avait une telle paire de seins qu'il en aurait fait son quatre heures s'il n'avait aucun respect pour son ami. Or, Kyle n'avait pas su refuser l'invitation et, malgré le fait qu'il avait promis d'aider Stan à ne pas s'endormir sur son bureau, il était allé au rendez-vous. Le juif semblait d'ailleurs assez nerveux, comme s'il redoutait les futures questions que pourraient lui poser ses amis, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de changer de sujet ou, plutôt, reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient commencée avant que les pensées des ses amis ne dévient.

« Quoi ? Ok, les parents de Kenny sont accros à l'alcool, mais j'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont toxicos.

- T'as jamais remarqué le nombre de pétards qui traînent le cul à l'air sur sa "jolie" moquette ? Railla gaiement Cartman, fier de lui. »

Kenny baissa la tête en repensant à qui pourrait avoir eut l'idée débile de faire traîner ce genre de saloperies dans le salon et ses pensées désignèrent de façon presque arbitraire son frère Kevin. Ce connard.. il était persuadé que c'était un de ces matins où le plus grand avait encore fourré sa marchandise dans les poches de son fût pour être sûr que personne ne la lui volerait. Cartman avait sûrement vu un de ceux qui était tombé de sa poche quand il s'était levé. Mais Kevin avait été assez con pour le laisser traîner, il n'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde que Karen aurait pu le trouver et... Une tornade de cheveux blonds interrompit les sombres pensées du garçon et arriva juste devant le groupe d'amis qui ouvrirent des yeux ronds en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Kyle eut même un petit mouvement de recul en se rappelant que Bébé avait également les cheveux blonds. Il déglutit péniblement avant de se réfugier derrière Stan qui ne semblait pas plus rassuré que lui. La nouvelle arrivante se trouva pourtant ne rien avoir en commun avec « l'ex petite-amie » du rouquin. Pourtant, son air souriant semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai, il devait sûrement s'agir d'un masque. Du moins, c'est la remarque que se fit Kenny avant de détourner le regard. Il avait toujours détesté les masques de circonstances, ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop lui-même.

« Salut ! Commença-t-elle d'un air qui donna presque envie de vomir à Kenny. »

Il y eut un gros blanc pendant lequel les quatre garçons la regardèrent sans rien dire. Puis, ce fut Kyle qui se décida à prendre la parole, même s'il ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise face au regard tellement bleu de la jeune fille.

« Salut... On ne t'a jamais vue ici, tu es nouvelle ?

- Euh, en quelque sorte oui ! Je m'appelle Rin et lui c'est mon frère jumeau, Len. Enchantée ! »

Elle désigna son dos d'un signe de tête et les garçons ouvrirent des yeux ronds. C'était le même gars que tout à l'heure, celui qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kenny. Stan fronça les sourcils, alors comme ça il s'appelait Len ? Cartman fut soudain prit d'un rire incontrôlable qui n'étonna pas que lui puisque même Rin semblait inquiète. Kenny lâcha un petit rictus, visiblement cette fille avait quelque chose à cacher, il en avait la certitude à présent. Par contre, le comportement du garçon lui semblait bizarre. Il pensa d'ailleurs judicieux de ne pas s'y attarder pour l'instant pour se concentrer sur la réaction de l'obèse. Kyle fut plus rapide que lui et le devança alors qu'il allait parler. Le rouquin carburait aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux fois en moins de dix minutes... Ça frustra un peu Kenny, mais il avait l'habitude après tout. Il savait que Kyle adorait se lancer dans de longues joutes verbales le gros, malgré le fait qu'elles se finissaient souvent par l'abandon pur et simple de Cartman, même si ce dernier n'aurait jamais osé avouer qu'il avait perdu.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles gros lard ?

- J'suis pas gros, j'ai une ossature lourde !

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, sinon que t'es gros ?

- J'suis pas gros !

- Si !

- Bah je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison.

- Putain Cartman... Soupira Stan. On a plus 8 ans, ça va rentrer dans ton crâne ?

- Va te faire Stan !

- Et comment tu comptes « rentrer à ta maison » gros lard ? T'es au courant que dans à peine quelques minutes on va rentrer en cours ?

- Je vous emmerde. »

Les deux jumeaux suivirent l'échange sans essayer de s'en mêler. Comme l'avait pensé Len, la mentalité des américains était vraiment très différente de celle dont ils avaient l'habitude au Japon. Finie la belle époque de la politesse et de la timidité, dans ce monde de brutes il allait falloir s'imposer. Len réprima péniblement un malheureux haut-le-cœur et sa jumelle soupira d'exaspération. Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'avoir été ignorée de la sorte alors qu'elle semblait si fière de son entrée. Len voulut presque se mettre à glousser pour lui prouver que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'arriverait pas à le faire accepter par le groupe de garçons mais l'état d'agacement dans lequel elle se trouvait l'en empêcha. Elle n'avait pas envie d'insister, après tout c'était elle qui était venue à leur rencontre et pas l'inverse. D'ailleurs, sa façon d'aborder la conversation avec les autres n'était pas des meilleures. Ça marchait peut-être avec les filles, mais cette méthode presque robotique de se présenter ne ferait pas bouger les choses comme elle le souhaitait. Len se serait volontiers moqué lui aussi moqué, mais il se sentait observé par une paire d'yeux bleus curieux qui le glaçait d'effroi. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être observé de la sorte... Il n'osa même pas tourner la tête vers la personne qui l'observait, il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi, Kenny était incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche, mais ça le jeune garçon l'ignorait puisque c'est à peine s'ils avaient échangé un regard. Soudain, sa jumelle lui serra le bras, un regard assassin se peignant sur son visage d'ordinaire si lisse. La façade semblait être tombée l'espace d'une minute, mais la jeune fille reprit vite un air exaspéré sans pour autant cesser d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de son jumeau.

« Apparemment c'était une erreur de venir à votre rencontre. Tu viens Len ? On s'en va. »

Son ton glacial étonna Kenny, dire que tout à l'heure elle semblait si joyeuse et souriante.. Il avait vu juste, cette fille n'avait rien d'aimable et derrière la façade qu'elle érigeait devant elle, il semblait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa petite tête blonde. Peut-être qu'elle était juste conne ? Ou alors elle était frustrée qu'on ne lui accorde pas l'attention qu'elle désirait ? Eh ben elle allait se mordre les doigts souvent, c'était pas tendre par ici. Kenny laissa de nouveau son regard se porter sur le jeune blond qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de l'échange. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir, et ce même si sa jumelle le tirait obstinément par la manche pour le ramener vers elle. Kenny avait horreur de l'injustice et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se lève en soupirant.

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de te suivre.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Ça se lit sur son visage, continua-t-il en la défiant du regard, c'est comme s'il avait peur de toi. »

Len le regarda d'un air apeuré, essayant de faire signe à Kenny de se taire avant de ne vraiment l'énerver. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et il était un des plus qualifiés pour le savoir. Sa soeur savait se montrer gentille, naïve et innocente, mais en réalité il n'en était rien et quand elle perdait son calme... Le pire risquait de se produire alors il hocha vivement la tête de droite à gauche, espérant qu'il lâcherait l'affaire rapidement. Kenny remarqua son petit manège, ce qui ne fit que l'amuser d'avantage.

« Je confirme, ajouta le pauvre, il a peur de toi.

- J-Je vais très bien, répliqua enfin Len en devenant aussi blanc qu'un linge, merci mais Rin a raison on va vous fausser compagnie.

- Quel dommage ! Protesta Cartman, lassé de se disputer avec Kyle.

- Pourquoi vous partez ? Demanda le rouquin, perdu. »

Rin ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et partit en soupirant, traînant son jumeau derrière elle comme s'il était un poids qui la ralentissait, ou alors un sac qu'elle était obligée de se trimbaler partout. Kenny ne la connaissait presque pas, mais il la détestait déjà. Elle avait un comportement tellement étrange, autant avec son frère qu'avec les autres. Bon, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que ça intéressait Kenny outre-mesure, il y avait tellement de gens bizarres qui traînaient à South Park que cette jeune fille n'était pas une nouveauté. Quoique... En fait, ce qui préoccupait le plus Kenny ce n'était pas la soeur, mais plus la réaction du frère. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vision des quatre garçons, Cartman ne put retenir un léger sifflement qui prit toute l'attention de Kenny et Kyle, vu que Stan avait replongé dans un sommeil des plus profond.

« Ouah la bonasse !

- Pour une fois, avoua Kyle, on est d'accord.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Râla Kenny. Mais elle a rien de charmant cette meuf, elle a même pas de poitrine !

- C'est bizarre qu'elle t'intéresse pas Kenny, ironisa le gros, toi qui d'habitude saute sur tout ce qui bouge...

- Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose ? Lâcha le juif.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vous cacher ? C'est juste que les planches à pain ça m'intéresse pas, je préfère les gros bonnets c'est tout.

- T'énerves pas Kenny, c'était pas méchant.

- Non, Soupira le blond, légèrement irrité. Juste un peu... »

Le silence gagna lentement le groupe d'amis avant qu'un son familier vienne leur chatouiller les oreilles. Le juif et le gros se levèrent en soupirant, plus qu'agacés que cela soit déjà l'heure d'aller en cours. Ils n'attendirent même pas Kenny, mais le blondinet n'avait pas l"intention de bouger, du moins pas tout de suite. Il profita de cet instant pour observer son ami que la sonnerie n'avait pas réussi à réveiller et cela le fit rire. Le voir aussi insouciant, il devait vraiment avoir passé une soirée de merde pour être aussi crevé, ou alors au contraire il s'était amusé très tard dans la nuit. Kenny n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir, le simple fait de penser que Stan pouvait baiser Wendy lui donnait une sensation bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était pourtant, vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de dent contre Wendy à la base. Posant son coude sur la table, le blondinet s'appuya dessus pour venir toucher de manière taquine la joue de Stan. S'il dormait assez profondément pour ne pas avoir entendu la sonnerie, Kenny se doutait bien que ce petit geste d'affection de sa part ne le ferait pas plus bouger. Pourtant, il eut l'impression de percevoir un bref mouvement de sa part. Non, il avait dut halluciner, Stan dormait comme un bébé.

* * *

><p>Len fut presque soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie quand cette dernière daigna enfin sonner. Comme toutes les sonneries, elle était désagréable aux oreilles, mais c'était à peu près la même où qu'il aille. Au moins ça lui permettait de garder un petit point de repère dans ce monde qui lui semblait si étranger. Rin avait retrouvé son air épanoui de jeune fille innocente, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son jumeau qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur pour lui quelque minutes plus tôt. Pas que pour lui d'ailleurs, mais aussi pour ce blond qui avait été assez fou pour oser la provoquer. Quand Rin était en colère, le mieux était vraiment de courir loin sans se retourner, sa soeur pouvait être une vraie furie quand elle le voulait, et le blond savait parfaitement ce que ça faisait de se retrouver face à une Rin vraiment très énervée. Bon, c'est vrai que la blondinette était susceptible, mais elle avait aussi la capacité de se calmer d'un seul coup, enfin quand elle contrôlait encore sa rage bien sûr...<p>

Ils allaient entrer en cours quand Rin lui ordonna de faire un détour à cause de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair un peu plus. Len avait parlé trop vite, il sentait déjà la douleur remontrer le long de son poignet. Mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager, ça ne lui servirait à rien après tout... Enfin, presque rien, parce qu'elle finirait bien par le rattraper et la sentence serait plus terrible encore. A sa grande joie, elle ne fit que s'arrêter devant un professeur. Mr McCartney s'était désigné comme leur professeur principal dès le premier pas qu'ils avaient fait dans l'école. Rin lui adressa un sourire innocent dès que le professeur les aperçus. Pour autant, la blonde ne diminua pas la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le poignet de son frère, bien au contraire. Ça ressemblait fort à un avertissement de sa part, comme si s'enfuir maintenant lui porterait vraiment préjudice.

« Salut les jeunes, sourit l'homme. Alors, ça va, vous n'êtes pas trop perdus ?

- Oh, lâcha la blonde, non ne vous en faites pas ! Je voulais juste vous demander quelque chose en fait...

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de dire à nos petits camarades que nous sommes d'origine japonaise ? »

L'homme les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer la pâleur du jeune garçon. Mais il attribua ça au stress et comprit qu'il lui faudrait se taire. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait ? Il savait bien que ces enfants, bien qu'encore très jeunes, n'était pas si innocents que ça et qu'ils se feraient une joie de se moquer pour la moindre différence révélée au grand jour. Ils pourraient d'ailleurs même faire pire, comme les isoler du groupe ou les martyriser. Ils l'avaient bien fait pour Pip, alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour les deux jumeaux ? Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de se diriger vers la classe. Il n'en fallut pas plus que ça à Rin pour le suivre, tenant toujours le poignet de Len avec fermeté comme si elle refusait de le lâcher. D'un côté c'était un peu vrai, mais c'était car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse et que la présence de son frère à ses côtés la rassurait. Len, quant à lui, fit son possible pour se détendre, même s'il savait que la douleur qui irradiait de son poignet ne cesserait pas tout de suite. Il avait finit par comprendre que sa jumelle stressait, mais impossible pour lui de garder une attitude normale quand il savait qu'à tout moment, elle risquait de planter ses ongles bien trop longs à son goût dans la chair fragile de son poignet. Il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir le choix, alors il la suivit sans rien ajouter. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'ils rentrent dans le bâtiment un jour où l'autre.

* * *

><p>Le sergent Delaun, plus communément appelé « Del » par ses collègues, était perdu sous une pile de dossiers quand un autre vint s'ajouter à la pile de son bureau. Il y répondit d'un ton agressif mais il n'en fit rien de plus. S'il avait accepté ce travail, c'était avant tout car il avait un profond altruisme et qu'il ne supportait pas les gens qui se faisaient du mal à eux-mêmes, ou aux autres. Oui, la coqueluche de Delaun était ces petits salopards de drogués qui traînaient maintenant presque à tous les coins de rues une fois la nuit tombée. Des salauds qui ne pensaient qu'à s'enrichir sur la dépendance des autres, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de toutes les catastrophes que cela pouvait provoquer, ni la panique que cela instaurait chez les citoyens quand ils voyaient un des ces énergumènes drogués à l'héroïne ou autre merde du genre se comporter de façon dangereuse. Ils avaient peur pour leur vie, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible de leur part, Del le savait.<p>

C'était pour ça que depuis quelques jours il ne faisait que ça, éplucher des dossiers en rapport avec des trafics plus ou moins fréquents de drogues. Mais là, il se sentait totalement lassé. Lassé et fatigué, impossible pour lui de se concentrer et de mettre toute la réflexion dont il disposait d'ordinaire à son service. La raison était simple : ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, tout ça pour essayer d'arrêter un dealer très influent qui se faisait appeler « Doodle ». Il ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir un nom aussi étrange et il avait cherché durant plusieurs longues journées, sentant la fatigue peu à peu s'insinuer par les moindres pores de sa peau. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle s'il tenait encore debout, mais il s'était dit que ses nombreux efforts allaient payer, qu'il allait finir par le coincer. Après tout, Doodle était tellement connu dans le milieu qu'il suffirait de mettre la main sur l'un des ses clients quotidiens pour remontrer jusqu'à lui. Restait juste le léger détail suivant : comment trouver un drogué qui lui avouerait qu'il était un des clients de Doodle ? Les drogués avaient beau être des loques humaines, ils n'étaient pas cons au point de se dénoncer d'eux-mêmes.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, la tonalité de son portable le fit se redresser d'un seul coup. Il avait presque eu la peur de sa vie, mais jamais il ne l'aurait admit. Il se dépêcha de porter le téléphone à son oreille et n'attendit même pas que la personne lui réponde. Il se doutait déjà de qui cela pouvait être, à cette heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

« Alors, vous avez réussis à trouver des pistes ? Est-ce que vous..?

- De quoi ? David, ne me dit pas que tu es encore à ton boulot ! On s'inquiète nous.

- Je... chérie ? D'habitude tu ne m'appelles jamais au bureau... Il y a un problème ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Non, je viens juste t'annoncer que Tees vient de perdre sa première dent de lait. »

Le père ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ému, mais en même temps une part de lui regrettait de ne pas être présent chez lui en cet instant, au moins pour serrer sa petite fille dans les bras pour la féliciter de son courage. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible, et ça même sa femme s'en rendait compte. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui avait le don de profondément l'agacer chez son mari, c'est qu'il se dévouait un peu trop à son travail plutôt qu'à sa famille. Bien sûr, le boulot lui plaisait et ça ramenait du fric à la maison, mais était-ce mieux que d'avoir un revenu plus modeste et passer plus de temps à voir sa fille grandir ? Pour sa femme, le choix aurait été vite fait, mais pas pour lui. Il aimait son job, et il se faisait d'autant plus un devoir d'éradiquer les dealers de South Park pour que sa fille ne soit jamais confrontée à ce genre de produits quand elle serait plus grande. Après tout, les enfants grandissent tellement vite que des fois, quand on s'en aperçoit ils ont déjà quitté la maison.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller la voir, soupira son aimée, avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher ?

- Je la verrais demain, dis-lui que je vais négocier avec la fée des dents pour qu'elle ait une belle surprise. »

Le rire de sa femme acheva de lui redonner courage, après ce dossier il rentrerait chez lui, quitte à terminer son travail bien au chaud dans son lit. Il était conscient que son épouse n'apprécierait pas trop, vu qu'ils avaient promis à Tees de lui faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur, mais ça pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Ou du moins, il l'espérait... Après un message d'adieu passionné, Del finit par raccrocher et souffla en se rendant compte que le dossier qu'il avait sorti était réellement épais. S'il l'attaquait maintenant, il était quasiment persuadé d'y passer la nuit. Le sergent décida donc de se lever et de partir en quête d'un dossier moins gros. De tous ceux qu'il avait eut le temps de voir traîner des mois durant, il devait bien admettre qu'aucun ne semblait au goût de son esprit malade. Ah, si seulement il avait un nouveau... Là, ce fut le déclic. En tournant la tête il remarqua le dossier qu'on lui avait posé là en début de soirée, il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas tellement de quoi, il était loin d'être vraiment épais et pour cause : il contenait juste une photo de fille égorgée, le rapport d'autopsie et deux témoignages. Pas grand chose en perspective, mais ça ne découragea pas le flic bien au contraire. Après avoir lu ces quelques photocopies, il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui et glisser de l'argent sous l'oreiller de Tees. D'ailleurs, il pourrait même aller jusqu'à lui mettre deux ou trois bonbons en compensation, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas souffert pour rien.

Il se lança donc dans la lecture du dossier. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une jeune fille qui n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à se reprocher et, d'après ses amies, elle jouissait d'une certaine réputation dans sa classe. Ça ne pouvait donc pas non plus être une plaisanterie de mauvais goût qui serait allée trop loin. La théorie du suicide était elle aussi peu probable puisque on ne pouvait s'égorger de la sorte tout seul comme l'avait si bien décrit le rapport d'autopsie. Donc, il s'agissait forcément d'un meurtre, mais visiblement même ses amies avaient été déboussolées quand elles avaient appris la mort de la jeune fille : de un elle allait très bien avant l'agression et de deux elle était assez respectée pour ne pas se faire buter comme un chien dans une ruelle sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre dans une ruelle sombre à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit d'ailleurs ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas un endroit très fréquentable pour les jeunes filles, surtout de nuit, alors pourquoi y être allé ?

Le policier soupira avant de regarder l'heure sur la grosse pendule fichée au-dessus de la porte par laquelle on quittait le bâtiment. Il était déjà trois heures du matin, et le malheureux flic ne se sentait pas de continuer. Il était décidément bien trop fatigué pour s'y remettre. Après un bref instant de réflexion, il referma le dossier qui traînait toujours devant lui, pensant qu'il aurait l'occasion de s'y remettre demain dès la première heure. Il le fourra dans son sac avant d'enfiler son manteau, ses yeux commençant à se fermer malgré lui. Oui, il était temps pour lui de rentrer, les choses seraient plus claires dans sa tête demain. En attendant, il aurait tout le loisir de ce demander pourquoi cette jeune fille s'était retrouvée dans une ruelle sombre à une heure aussi tardive. La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit.

Son manteau désormais boutonné, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent et fatigué. Il éteignit la lumière et s'interrompit, sentant soudain un courant d'air. Il se retourna vers la porte, ayant juste le temps de percevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Del sursauta. Ses réflexes de flic lui firent porter les mains à sa ceinture. Or, il avait retiré ses armes tout à l'heure. Il lâcha un nom d'oiseau quand il s'en rendit compte. L'individu à la fenêtre le jaugeait d'un air presque amusé, ce qui fit encore plus peur au flic qui se recula jusqu'à la porte, près à partir chercher de l'aide dès le moindre mouvement suspect de l'individu. Mais il ne fit rien, à part le regarder. Ils se fixèrent longtemps sans échanger un mot, et le policier regretta de ne pas avoir garder son arme pour le faire parler. Ce silence ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Soudain, l'inconnu se mit à parler d'une voix exagérément grave.

« Bonsoir sergent Delaun.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le policier en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa nervosité.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal si c'est ce dont vous avez peur, je veux seulement rallier votre cause.

- Rallier notre cause ?

- Oui.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, avoua le flic en sentant le contact de arme dans son manteau ce qui lui fit reprendre confiance, vous venez tout de même de faire irruption dans un bureau de police en pleine nuit. Qui me dit que vous ne comptiez pas attendre que je sois sorti pour dérober quelque chose ? »

La personne qui se trouvait face à lui avait tout l'air d'un cambrioleur avec son masque dissimulant ses yeux dont on pouvait à peine percevoir la couleur, mais également à sa longue cape qui... Une cape ? Pourquoi un individu se baladerait-t-il avec une cape ? Même pour un cambrioleur, ça paraissait louche. Le sergent observa le nouveau venu de haut en bas quand se dernier sauta de la fenêtre pour atterrir avec agilité sur le sol du bureau. De plus en plus bizarre, ce type portait un slip au-dessus de ses vêtements sombres, des collants à n'en pas douter. Plus les secondes passaient, moins le flic se sentait à l'aise face à cet individu louche. Après un bref moment de doute pendant lequel l'homme masqué ne répondit pas, le sergent se décida de nouveau à parler.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il avec insistance.

- Mon nom est Mysterion, je veux me mettre au service de la justice.

- Au service de la justice ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est ça ? Ironisa Del.

- Je vois que vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux.

- Comment je pourrais, vous avez vu comme vous êtes fringué ? On ne voit même pas votre visage !

- Ça ne serait plus pareil si on voyait mon visage. Et puis, mes proches pourraient bien être en danger.

- Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, mais flic ce n'est pas un métier où on se déguise pour le fun. Si on veut avoir confiance en quelqu'un il nous faut voir son visage. Nombre de criminels pourraient utiliser ce genre de ruses pour avoir la justice à leur botte. Et puis, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gosses. »

Mysterion semblait frustré, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer au flic. Pourtant, il était aussi nerveux que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il se doutait que le sergent Del devait avoir une arme quelque part et qu'à une seule parole dite de travers il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas la perspective de sa mort prochaine qu'il redoutait, mais plutôt le fait que le sergent refuse de lui accorder sa confiance. Il avait été naïf de penser que ce flic allait le croire sur parole quand il lui demanderait de participer à l'arrestation de criminels. Il devait faire ses preuves, il aurait du le savoir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas écouté son bon sens, pensant que le flic croirait à de la concurrence de sa part pour instaurer la justice à South Park. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avait décidé à aller voir le flic, même s'il était affreusement tard. L'homme masqué sauta de nouveau sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et le flic esquissa un geste incertain vers lui.

« Attendez ! Clama-t-il.

- C'était une erreur de venir vous voir d'abord, j'aurais du vous prouver que je disais la vérité avant toutes choses.

- Comment ? Quelle vérité ?

- Au revoir sergent Delaun, vous entendrez bientôt reparler de moi. »

Sans plus attendre, Mysterion sauta de la fenêtre et le flic se précipita vers cette dernière encore grande ouverte. Il se pencha vivement, manquant de tomber. Del chercha l'homme masqué des yeux mais il lui fut impossible de le retrouver. Il s'était évaporé dans la nuit, au point que le sergent crut tout d'abord avoir rêvé. Mais pourtant, il avait tout faux, et Mysterion comptait bien lui prouver.

* * *

><p>M. McCartney avait prit en considération la demande de Rin, ce qui avait détendu un peu plus Len face à son appréhension. Les autres n'avaient pas posé de questions sur leurs origines, même quand sa jumelle avait tenu le couteau à l'envers pour couper son morceau de steak. Non, là ils s'étaient contentés de rire, et un poids avait quitté les épaules de Len. Ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible après tout et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait au juste si ce n'est de s'attirer un éclat de rire, comme pour Rin ? Le jeune blond esquissa un maigre sourire devant sa télévision. Cette journée promettait d'être meilleure que celle d'hier, il commençait à prendre confiance en lui et ça risquait de s'améliorer au fur et à mesure qu'il oublierait le Japon. Mais il ne pouvait pourtant oublier ses anciens amis Kaito et Gakupo. Quoique... Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de changer un peu d'air. Ses yeux délavés se fixèrent sur l'écran de télévision quand arriva le moment des informations. Même si ça mère trouvait cela inutile, il n'allait pas s'en priver pour autant. S'informer sur le monde qui l'entourait paraissait être le meilleur moyen pour lui de communiquer avec les autres. Ils parleraient de sujets d'actualité, surtout si cela se passait dans leur petit patelin.<p>

- _« ...un nouveau meurtre cette nuit. Cette fois il s'agit d'un homme assez âgé, mais il a été retrouvé égorgé dans une ruelle sombre, comme la jeune fille d'hier. Tout porte à croire que ceci est l'oeuvre du même tueur, même si les preuves se font encore rare malheureusement. Pourtant, la police avance et... »_

« Encore en train de regarder cette merde ? Railla la voix cassante de la mère de Len.

- Je fais ce que je veux que je sache.

- Pas tant que tu es sous mon toit morveux, éteint ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un ramassis de conneries et ils disent que des horreurs. »

A regrets, Len appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande et l'écran vira au noir. Sa mère arrivait toujours au mauvais moment. C'était lassant et Len ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, ce que sa génitrice eut vite fait de remarquer. Elle lui donna un coup à la nuque. Il porta ensuite les deux mains à sa tête en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Elle lui avait fait mal ! Pourtant il se retint de protester et se leva sans faire plus d'histoires. Ça ne lui aurait pas servi à grand-chose sinon d'énerver encore plus sa mère. En signe de vengeance, il laissa tout de même son bol traîner sur la petite table avant de partir toquer à la porte de la salle de bain où Rin était toujours. En entendant un bruit à la porte, la blonde sursauta. Elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde et ce qu'elle était en train de faire... Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille soit au courant. Elle aurait trop honte de leur montrer cette facette de sa personnalité. Elle se colla à la porte pour comprendre ce que disait son frère.

« Rin ? Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça serait con d'arriver en retard.

- J'arrive ! »

La petite blonde ajouta un peu de mascara sur son œil gauche pour cacher le coquard qu'elle avait récolté bien contre sa volonté. Si son frère voyait ça, il se poserait des questions. Les mauvaises questions. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, elle se l'était juré. Alors, après être sûre que le coquard soit caché par le maquillage, elle sortit de la salle de bain avec son sourire de façade, comme d'habitude. Il ne devait pas savoir, et il saurait sans doute jamais. Du moins, c'est ce que Rin espérait du plus profond de son être. S'il se retrouvait impliqué, ça pourrait être gênant.

C'est en arrivant au lycée que Len fut de nouveau confronté au malaise que l'avait saisit la veille. Il ne savait comment réagir puis, la masse de monde se retrouvait trop importante pour lui et sa timidité. Alors que sa soeur l'abandonnait déjà pour aller voir des amies qu'elle s'était faite hier, Len resta au milieu de la cour sans oser bouger le moindre petit doigt. Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise, il était tendu et ça devait se voir. Il sursauta en sentant une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule. S'il avait pu, il se serait caché dans un trou de souris seulement pour ne pas voir de qui il s'agissait mais déjà sa tête se tournait de manière automatique vers le propriétaire de la main. Des cheveux blonds, un sourire rassurant... Il avait presque l'impression d'être face à lui-même, lui-même en beaucoup plus assuré. Ça lui faisait bizarre mais d'un autre côté il savait très bien que cette personne n'était pas lui. Il s'agissait de Kenneth McCormick, son voisin de table qui avait passé son temps à l'observer comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Mais Kenneth semblait quelqu'un de fiable et de rassurant, il venait encore de le démontrer.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda le pauvre. Tu as l'air nerveux.

- Je le suis...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, on ne va pas te bouffer ! »

Len ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, il avait toujours eut du mal à aller vers les autres et ça n'allait pas changer juste parce que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il avait peur de se planter et ça ça ne changerait pas. Il avait l'impression que s'il disait un mot de travers, le monde autour de lui s'effondrerait et il se retrouverait de nouveau seul. Ça avait finit par arriver, quand il était encore au Japon. Il s'était laissé déprimer et ne se pointait plus en cours. Le blond passait tout son temps sous sa couverture à maudire le monde qui l'entourait. Il était prêt à recommencer si cela était un passage obligé dans sa vie. Le garçon à la parka orange poussa un petit soupir avant de lâcher l'épaule de Len.

« Je crois qu'il m'en faudra plus que ça pour te décoincer. »

Len le regarda de ses grands yeux vides, de l'incompréhension plein le regard. Kenny commençait à perdre un peu espoir, Len n'était pas la première personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre et dire que ça ne l'agaçait pas un peu serait mentir. Il allait essayer de trouver autre chose pour rassurer son nouvel ami japonais quand la sonnerie retentit. Il renonça et se dirigea doucement vers l'entrée, Len sur ses talons.

* * *

><p>Del était retourné au bureau, le même dossier que celui de la veille ouvert devant lui. Quelque chose clochait. De nouveaux documents concernant l'affaire avaient été placés sur son bureau. Ils parlaient de quelque chose d'étrange. Deux personnes avaient été tuées. Elles n'avaient aucun lien apparent. Elles ne s'étaient même jamais rencontrées. Il ne savait même pas si elles s'étaient déjà croisées. Pour l'instant, le sergent semblait bloqué. Il n'avait pas de pistes. Il se sentait incapable. Il devait attendre un nouveau meurtre, mais cela le rebutait. Il voulait sauver la prochaine victime, mais sans piste il ne pouvait pas prévoir quelle serait la cible. Pendant un instant, il pensa à Mysterion. Ce gamin encapuchonné aurait peut-être pu se balader dans les rues et en assurer leur sûreté mais comment être sûr qu'il croiserait le meurtrier ? Un semblant de piste commença à se profiler dans son esprit et il commença à comparer les endroits où on avait retrouvés les corps. Bingo, les victimes avaient toutes les deux été retrouvées dans des rues adjacentes à Mogan Street. Mais il n'y avait que deux victimes et aucune certitude ne pouvait se profiler à l'horizon. C'était encore trop tôt pour ça. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que demander à Mysterion de patrouiller dans le secteur pendant la nuit.<p>

Non, il avait dit lui-même que la police n'avait pas à s'encombrer d'un gosse idéaliste. Il ne fallait pas que lui-même se mette à échafauder des plans où Mysterion aurait un rôle-clé. Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui se baladait dans une tenue ridicule pour faire son intéressant. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se fier à un inconscient pareil, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège. Peut-être que Mysterion était à la solde de Doodle et qu'il cherchait juste à obtenir des informations sur la police, voir comment elle avançait. Il ne pouvait décemment prendre ce risque, pas tant qu'il aurait la preuve que Mysterion et Doodle n'avaient aucun lien. Pour l'instant, il n'en savait rien alors il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer des policiers affolés. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers le bureau de Del. Ils haletaient, visiblement ils avaient couru. Del leva la tête vers eux. Il croisa leurs regards inquiets et les interrogea du regard. Ils ne tardèrent pas longtemps à répondre aux questions silencieuses du sergent.

« Del, on a un problème ! La morgue vient d'être cambriolée. »


	3. Chapter 2

**~II~**

Il devait être plus de midi quand la police enfonça la porte de la morgue. Dès qu'elle céda sous le poids des assauts incessants, les flics se déversèrent comme une fourmilière grouillante à l'intérieur. Ils étaient peu d'armement, mais leur tactique reposait sur leur nombre. Ça empêcherait le voleur de s'échapper. Du moins, c'est ce que Del espérait de tout son cœur. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Se déplacer jusqu'ici avait prit plus de temps que prévu, c'est ce qui avait toujours pénalisé les flics et qui les pénalisait encore. Mais il ne pouvait rien pour ça, c'était impossible de se téléporter aussi facilement d'un endroit à un autre. La technologie ne le permettait pas encore et ne le permettrait sans doute jamais. Du moins pas du temps où vivait le flic, les progrès technologiques n'avaient pas encore atteint ce point puisqu'ils galéraient encore avec les détecteurs de mensonges. C'était un gros handicap pour les flics et c'est de cette façon que plusieurs criminels leur avaient déjà filé entre les doigts. Le sergent Del demanda le silence à la fourmilière et se fit obéir tout de suite. C'était trop calme. Après quelques minutes de silence, un des jeunes agents de l'unité s'adressa au sergent.

« Chef, je crois bien qu'il n'y a personne.

- Chuut !

- Mais Chef... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de délibérer plus qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, faisant porter la main à la ceinture de tous les policiers les plus expérimentés. Les plus jeunes commençaient déjà à trembler, c'était leur première fois sur le terrain. Le sergent se dirigea sans hésiter vers la source du bruit, d'un pas aussi léger que possible. Malheureusement quand il arriva au niveau du bruit sourd, le silence se fit de nouveau. Le sergent se plaqua contre le mur, suivit de près par les autres agents. Le sergent se racla la gorge avant de s'exprimer d'une voix forte :

« Rendez vous, vous êtes cerné ! »

Pas de réponse. La voix du sergent se perdit dans le silence de la pièce. Del ne renonça pas pour autant, il attendrait tout de temps qu'il le faudrait si ça permettait de coffrer cette vermine. Un profanateur de tombes, rien de plus. Ou alors seulement quelqu'un qui voulait l'empêcher de mener à bien une enquête en cours. Les souvenirs de sa quasi nuit blanche la veille lui revinrent. Il s'agissait peut-être du meurtrier qui commençait à sévir dans les rues. Cette personne qui égorgeait des gens et les laissait pour mort dans des ruelles sombres et étroites. Sa gorge se serra et il déglutit difficilement. Lui aussi, il avait encore pas mal de progrès à faire niveau stratégique. Il aurait dut se douter qu'il s'agissait du meurtrier. Leurs armes légères ne devaient pas lui faire plus peur que ça, il lui suffirait de tuer le garde à l'entrée pour s'échapper. Del n'avait pas assez réfléchit à la portée de ses actes, il était en train de mettre ses agents en danger. Pendant une seconde, il pensa faire demi-tour mais sa conscience l'en empêcha. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce voleur de cadavres sévir et emporter son trophée, sa dignité en prendrait un coup. Surtout après l'avoir provoqué de cette façon.

Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins du monde, une personne s'avança vers eux les mains en l'air. Del n'y comprenait plus rien, alors que lui-même pensait abandonner quelques secondes avant voilà que le voleur se dénonçait tout seul. C'était une femme en blouse blanche qui semblait plus effrayée qu'autre chose. Ses genoux tremblaient, se heurtant au moindre de ses pas. Elle avait le teint tellement blême qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Sa voix tremblait également quand elle s'exprima d'une voix blanche et terrorisée.

« J-Je vous en prie... Ne tirez pas ! »

Del s'approcha vers la jeune femme d'un air méfiant. Elle se comportait trop sagement pour que cela soit naturel, surtout en sachant qu'elle avait tout de même volé la morgue. Mais comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Peut-être qu'elle... Merde, le sergent venait tout juste de la reconnaître. C'était l'auteur de tous ses rapports d'autopsie et elle n'avait rien d'un voleur. Del baissa doucement son arme, demandant aux autres policiers de faire de même. Ils étaient incompétents, en plus d'arriver en retard ils avaient menacé une innocente. Il se sentait pathétique en cet instant-même, mais maintenant il fallait assumer ses erreurs, être responsable de ses actes maladroits. Il chercha longtemps les mots, puis il se décida enfin à parler.

« Il s'agit d'une erreur, je m'excuse...

- Vous l'avez manqué de peu, ajouta la jeune femme encore blême de peur, il s'est enfui juste avant votre arrivée. »

* * *

><p>Rin ne put s'en empêcher, une fois dans les toilettes elle se mit à vomir. Elle avait un hématome douloureux au niveau des côtes et ça la faisait souffrir le martyr. Alors qu'elle pensait que le flot s'était tarit, il revint avec deux fois plus de violences. Au petit déjeuner de ce matin se joignit dans la cuvette sale un flot de sang. Elle aurait dut s'en douter, ses organes internes étaient touchés. Cette sale pute, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte avec elle. Enfin, c'était normal après tout... Elle espérait que ce soit bientôt fini, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on la surprenne à cracher tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes sales du lycée. Ils se poseraient forcément des questions auxquelles Rin n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Constatant de nouveau que le flux s'était tarit, elle se décida à bouger légèrement. La douleur était de plus en plus forte et elle se tenait le ventre comme s'il risquait à tout moment de tomber sur le sol froid et humide. Elle allait essayer de se lever mais le bruit de la porte menant au couloir la fit se glacer sur place. Elle aurait du partir plus tôt, maintenant elle n'était plus seule. Pourtant, la seule chose que son esprit en panique trouva à faire ce fut de se lever rapidement et de tirer la chasse. Elle sentit la nausée refluer à cause du mouvement rapide mais elle réussi à le contenir. Prenant une grande inspiration après que tout le liquide rougeâtre ai disparu de la cuvette, elle saisit la poignée et la tourna. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme blond ressemblant étrangement à son frère, sans pour autant que ça soit lui. Il semblait moins timide, même limite provoquant. Il était dans sa classe, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Kenneth McCormick. Elle voulut lui sourire mais se rappela qu'elle venait de vomir et que ses dents ne devaient plus être très belles à voir. La blondinette se fit ensuite la réflexion que Kenny aurait pu choisir un autre toilette, puisque seulement le sien était occupé et les autres vides. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent quand elle croisa ceux du blond en parka orange.<p>

« Que veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas ici seulement parce que tu veux aller aux toilettes, il y en a plein d'autre de libres.

- En effet. J'en sors tout juste. »

Rin recommença à blêmir, si c'était possible d'être plus blanche après avoir vomi aussi longtemps bien sûr. Elle sentit une autre crampe mais fit son possible pour ne pas y retourner. Pas devant Kenny. Remarque, s'il sortait tout juste des toilettes, il l'avait sûrement entendue vomir. Ça ne servait presque à rien de lui cacher s'il savait. La blondinette soupira, attendant le verdict final qu'allait prononcer le garçon blond. Il avait été plus perspicace qu'elle et il avait tout à fait le droit de lui poser des questions. Mais, s'il allait trop loin... Ça serait sa dernière question, quitte à ce qu'il ne connaisse jamais la réponse. Le fait que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau fit sursauter les deux occupants et Kenny n'eut d'autre choix que de pousser Rin à l'intérieur des toilettes dont elle venait de sortir. Elle allait protester mais le blond lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui échapper, il voulait des réponses. Pour lui, c'était important, peut-être même plus que la santé de la blonde. En parlant de sa santé, elle était devenue d'une pâleur cadavérique et se dirigeait à un rythme presque saccadé vers la cuvette. Pris au dépourvu, Kenny l'aida à se mettre bien en face de celle-ci et détourna le regard pour ne pas être tenté de faire pareil. Il avait beau mourir de temps à autre, il ne s'habituerait jamais à la souffrance des individus. Ça le rebutait plus qu'autre chose.

Le fait que l'on frappe à la porte des toilettes le fit légèrement sursauter, tout comme sa collègue qui ne semblait pas encore remise de tout ce sang qu'elle venait d'éjecter. Qui pouvait bien frapper aux seuls toilettes occupés alors qu'il y avait des places partout ? Quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu entrer ? Non, pourtant il était sûr d'avoir été discret et il ne tenait pas à ce que des rumeurs se répandent sur cette planche à pain et lui. Ça, c'était hors de question. On frappa une nouvelle fois aux WC et Kenny hésita à sortir pour foutre son poing dans la gueule de l'imprudent mais il entendit sa voix et se ravisa.

« Rin ? Tout va bien ? »

Len se tenait devant la porte, inquiet pour sa sœur. Elle, au contraire, n'en menait pas large. Elle était toujours au-dessus de la cuvette et jetait un regard interrogateur à Kenny, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle pourrait hurler que le garçon l'avait enfermée dans les toilettes avec des intentions douteuses, mais elle ne savait pas ce dont serait capable Kenny si elle faisait ça. Si elle disait que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder, elle se retrouverait confrontée aux questions du pauvre. Le dilemme était simple, mais elle se refusait à impliquer son frère dans ses affaires personnelles. Depuis le début elle agissait dans l'ombre et elle refusait catégoriquement que son frère soit au courant de la raison qui la poussait à rester trois heures dans la salle de bain. Non, elle ne lui dirait pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas, malgré la quantité affolante de sang qu'elle venait de perdre.

« Tout va bien.

- Tu es sûre ? Je t'ai entendue vomir.

- C'est le repas de ce midi, ça ne passe pas correctement.

- Tu es certaine que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

- Mais oui, s'énerva la blonde, je reviens dans peu de temps ! Pour l'instant j'aimerais juste avoir la paix. Je ne veux pas non plus que mon jumeau s'inquiète en m'entendant vomir alors que ce n'est pas si grave ! »

Len ne dit plus un mot même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il voulait l'aider, mais la perspective de l'avoir mise en colère lui nouait l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en veuille. Il se dépêcha donc de partir sans demander son reste, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Dès que ce fut fait, Kenny ne put retenir son flot de questions plus longtemps, au grand désespoir de Rin qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter en silence, pendant qu'une nouvelle vague remontait du fond de ses entrailles.

« Tu dois avoir un hématome sévère pour vomir comme ça. Qui te l'as fait ? »

La blonde refusa tout d'abord de répondre, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser Kenny. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une fille lui résiste, d'ordinaire elles tombaient rapidement dans ses bras et il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait d'elles. Mais Rin n'était pas comme elles. Quand elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond, elle ne comprit pas ce que les autres pouvait lui trouver, tout comme à son frère d'ailleurs. C'était quoi cette folie de la blondeur dans un monde où ils se faisaient rares ? Encore, s'ils avaient été en France ou en Angleterre, Rin aurait compris puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de blonds là-bas mais ici, ça en devenait ridicule. Tout ça parce que le blond c'était rare. Elle voulut une nouvelle fois soupirer, mais elle se rendit compte que si elle le faisait elle allait vraiment se vider de tout son sang. Malgré tout, Kenny ne semblait pas abandonner car il revint à l'assaut avec une nouvelle question. Une question qui étrangement soulagea Rin.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles dénoncer personne de peur de représailles, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question et je te demande juste de confirmer mes doutes.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda la blonde d'une voix pâteuse.

- Parce que je t'ai vue discuter avec Wendy ce matin. »

Rin retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise. Ce garçon l'espionnait ou quoi ? Mais quel était son intérêt là-dedans ? La jeune fille revint soudain sur le nom. Wendy... Elle ne connaissait pas de Wendy, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait discuté avec elle ce matin ? Le souvenir la frappa presque avec la même force qu'un coup de poing. Serait-il possible que la fameuse Wendy soit cette fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui était venue l'engueuler car elle rôdait trop près de son petit-ami ? Un sourire commença à s'étirer sur les lèvres fines de la blonde, doucement mais sûrement elle se dit qu'elle pourrait échapper facilement à cette situation embarrassante, et ce même si elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'accuser qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, si ça attirait l'attention sur elle elle préférait rester muette, quoi que ce garçon puisse lui faire. De toute façon il ne pourrait pas faire pire que ce qu'elle comptait lui faire s'il osait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Wendy ? Répéta la jeune fille en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

- La petite-amie de Stan.

- Stan ?

- Oh euuh... Un ami qui m'est cher. Pour en revenir à Wendy, c'est une fille brune avec un air inquiétant sur le visage. Elle porte un béret rose. »

« Un ami » ? Rien que ça ? Rin avait du mal à y croire, à en juger par la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir, ce Stan devait être beaucoup plus important qu'un simple ami pour lui. Un meilleur ami ? Non, même là ça semblait encore un peu excessif. Mais si Stan était un garçon, c'était carrément bizarre qu'un autre garçon ai le béguin pour lui. En quelque sorte, la blondinette trouvait ça amusant. D'ailleurs elle aurait bien aimé l'emmerder encore un peu avec cette histoire, mais là elle avait mieux à faire. Elle reprit un visage neutre et parla d'une voix monocorde.

« Non, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a frappée.

- Alors qui ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Trop tard, souffla Kenny d'un air enjôleur, tu viens de piquer ma curiosité.

- Fait gaffe, à jouer avec le feu tu vas finir par brûler vif.

- Ça ne me fait pas peur, j'ai déjà visité le paradis et même l'enfer.

- Ah bon ? Là c'est toi qui m'intrigue.

- Je ne dirais rien tant que tu n'auras pas parlé.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. »

Kenny eut à peine le temps de voir la lame à crans d'arrêt que la blonde sortit de sa veste et encore moins le fait qu'elle le frappe en plein cœur sans aucune hésitation. Il était déjà mort des millions de fois, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il mourrait de cette façon, aussi absurde soit-elle. Jamais une gamine de son âge n'avait essayé de le tuer, du moins pas volontairement. Kenny agrippa le poignet de la blonde, non décidé à se laisser avoir de la sorte. La mort attendrait, il devait absolument avoir une réponse à sa question. Il sourit à la jeune fille, malgré le sang qui commençait douloureusement à le faire grimacer. Rin détourna le regard, espérant silencieusement que le blondinet meurt rapidement, qu'elle puisse se concentrer de nouveau sur ses petites affaires personnelles. Mais le regard déterminé de Kenny la déstabilisa un peu. Pour ne pas carrément dire beaucoup.

« T-Tu... tu n'as pas peur de la mort ?

- Répond d'abord à.. ma... question... »

La blonde eut un bref instant d'hésitation. Devait-elle lui révéler un nom dont elle ne se souvenait plus ? Elle ne risquait plus rien de la part de Kenny maintenant, vu qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rendre son dernier soupir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança, essayant tout de même de ne pas trop en dire. On n'était jamais trop prudents, sûrement y avait-il des oreilles indiscrètes qui se baladaient tranquillement dans le coin.

« Son nom de famille, c'était Dawson. Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom, désolée. Maintenant crève ! »

* * *

><p>La pièce était sombre. Trop sombre. On n'y voyait presque rien sinon le reflet verdâtre qui se reflétait sur les murs et un éternel bruit d'eau dans un bocal. A priori aucune activité humaine ne se déroulait dans cette pièce sombre, bien qu'elle soit spacieuse, bien entretenue et qu'elle sente le formol à plein nez. Quoi de plus normal, à cause du bassin négligemment installé dans un coin ? L'obscurité laissa soudain place à la lumière, laissant entrer sur son passage deux personnes dont les bruits de pas martelaient rapidement le sol. Ils étaient en vive discussion et l'un d'eux tenaient un corps inanimé enroulé dans un large tissu blanc. Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la machine, commençant visiblement à s'énerver.<p>

« Arrête ça Matt, c'est de la folie pure !

- A quoi ça sert d'être un talent prometteur de la science si je ne peux même pas sauver ceux que j'aime ?

- C'est trop tard, elle est morte.

- Bordel, il n'est jamais trop tard Mephesto c'est vous qui me l'avez appris.

- Enfin... Là ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu vas quand même essayer de ramener un mort à la vie ! »

Matt ne prit même pas le temps de répondre au plus vieux, il plongea le corps dans le bac pleine de formol. Le son que produisit le corps dans le bassin lui rappela malgré lui les jours heureux où il allait à la piscine municipale de South Park et qu'elle plongeait dans l'eau en riant. Un éclat de tristesse passa dans son regard, mais ça ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Elle devait vivre. Elle était morte trop jeune et il y avait encore trop de choses qu'elle avait à vivre, sûrement même plus que lui. Mephesto porta son regard sur la jeune fille, à présent bien droite dans le bassin de formol. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui battaient les côtes d'un rythme régulier et il se surpris à pense qu'elle ne faisait que dormir. Le corps n'était pas beaucoup abîmé, on aurait presque dit qu'elle n'était jamais morte. Après peut-être qu'elle trempait déjà dans du formol, avant que Matt ne la récupère. Ça serait une explication logique. Le visage de la morte était serein, presque comme si elle allait se réveiller d'une longue sieste. Il comprit soudain la motivation de son collègue pour la ranimer et coula un regard plein de compassion vers lui. Matt ne lui accordait pas un regard, trop concentré sur la fille qui baignait dans le formol. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, ses yeux bleus presque turquoises à cause des reflets verts du formol braqués sur le bassin ? Mephesto n'en avait pas la moindre idée, jamais le regard de Matt ne lui avait paru si énigmatique.

Matt se décida finalement à s'approcher du tableau de bord. Il appuya sur une dizaine de boutons dans un ordre qu'il avait lui-même prédéfini. Il eut un petit moment où il hésita, quand vint le moment de mettre la machine en route. Et si cela échouait ? Il n'aurait qu'un seul essai et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir de revenir en arrière. Matt déglutit péniblement, sentant ses doigts trembler alors qu'il les approchaient dangereusement du bouton turquoise. Mephesto le regarda faire, tenté de le faire tout arrêter de peur de le voir s'exposer à un malheur bien plus grand que le bonheur qu'il semblait idéaliser, mais il se retint. On apprend de ses erreurs dit-on et, s'il arrivait à la ramener à la vie, la science aurait fait un grand saut en avant. Le seul qui aurait à perdre si cette machine refusait de coopérer, c'était Matt. Nul doute que si l'opération était un échec, il passerait de la science à la datura, ou une corde bien solide pour se pendre. Mephesto se fit la promesse silencieuse qu'il l'en empêcherait. Une brillante carrière attendait le jeune Matt et c'est cette raison qui l'avait poussé à le prendre pour apprenti même s'ils ne possédaient aucun lien de parenté. Il avait d'ailleurs renoncé depuis longtemps à lui faire adhérer à ses théories sur les postérieurs, bien à contre-cœur évidemment, mais pas à en faire un scientifique reconnu. S'il mettait fin à ses jours pour une expérience qui avait mal tourné, il s'en voudrait tout le reste de sa misérable vie. Tout ça parce qu'il aurait laissé filer la perle rare.

Matt prit une grande inspiration, essayant de chasser sa nervosité. Si ses doigts tremblaient, il ne pourrait pas presser le bouton. Il était bien trop petit, et ses doigts n'auraient aucun mal à presser le mauvais bouton. Dès qu'il estima s'être assez calmé pour avoir la maîtrise totale de ses gestes, il pressa le bouton. C'était en lui-même une épreuve qu'il venait de passer et il se recula rapidement pour admirer le résultat.

Tout d'abord rien ne se passa. Mephesto se préparait déjà à l'empêcher de faire une connerie mais un son de bulles l'interrompit. Il détourna les yeux de Matt pour les fixer sur le bassin. Le liquide circulait comme du sang dans des vaisseaux sanguins mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour rassurer les scientifiques déjà sur le bord des nerfs. Mephesto eut peur que Matt explose mais il resta tranquille, excessivement concentré sur le liquide verdâtre et le corps de la jeune fille. Soudain, Mephesto vit le visage de Matt se tordre imperceptiblement. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur le bassin et remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Le cadavre se tenait dans une posture peu naturelle s'il avait été en vie. Cabré en arrière comme si un aimant avait été placé dans sa cage thoracique, même le plus souple des acrobates aurait mal aux côtes avec une telle posture. Matt se précipita sur le tableau de bord en constatant que ses doigts s'étaient remis à trembler. Il était stressé et ne pouvait pas se risquer à appuyer sur un bouton. Quelle idée d'avoir fait un cadran aussi petit ? Il se maudissait alors que le corps de la jeune fille se tordait encore plus, menaçant de se rompre. Matt se mordit la lèvre avec tellement de force qu'il se fit saigner. Mais cette tentative désespérée n'arriva pas à le calmer, loin de là.

Mephesto remarqua sa panique, soudain déboussolé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Son regard accrocha le disjoncteur et il courut rapidement jusqu'à lui. Il l'abaissa avec un soupir de soulagement. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, de même que celle émanant du bassin de formol. Un bruit aquatique leur indiqua que le corps avait repris sa position initiale et Matt se laissa doucement glisser à terre. Il en voulait au monde entier, mais il se contenta de lancer un regard noir à son associé qui, dans la noirceur qui les environnait, ne devait pas être très visible.

« Bordel de merde Mephesto, s'énerva-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!

- Le corps allait se casser en deux, c'est ça que tu voulais ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Matt remarqua que sa lèvre saignait. Il avait envie de pleurer sur son échec, mais il en fut incapable. Mephesto avait raison, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Il lui faudrait plus se renseigner pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Il avait tout bâclé, seulement car il pensait que la ramener à la vie serait une chose facile et rapide. Il s'était trop précipité, tout ça car il voulait la retrouver au plus vite. Mais l'on ne pouvait lutter contre les sentiments humains, elle lui manquait. Ça avait été très douloureux pour lui quand il avait vu son corps se tordre de cette manière. Il avait eut peur de la perdre une seconde fois. La menace de sûrement la perdre à tout jamais l'avait réveillé de sa torpeur. Il avait été trop idéaliste, il lui aurait fallu plus se renseigner sur le sujet. Il sentit la main rassurante de Mephesto s'appuyer sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, il se dégagea. Il devinait sans peine ce que le savant allait lui dire. Il parla donc avant lui :

« Quoi que tu puisses dire, je ne renoncerais pas.

- Je ne m'y opposerais pas, c'est ton choix après tout.

- Hein ?! Tu disais pas ça tout à l'heure.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Je commence à te connaître, quand tu as une idée en tête c'est dur de te l'enlever ! Tu es têtu.

- Et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Je vais mettre l'opération entre parenthèses, il me manque des éléments.

- Content de l'apprendre !

- Je vous interdis de lui greffer un autre postérieur pendant la nuit, je le verrais et ma colère sera terrible ! »

Mephesto sourit dans l'obscurité, content de voir que Matt n'avait rien perdu de sa joie de vivre. Il allait pouvoir se consacrer à d'autres projets maintenant que réanimer la jeune fille avait été un fiasco. Il n'y était pour rien et voir qu'il blaguait toujours avec autant de vivacité rassura un peu le plus vieux. Il s'en sortirait, il en était à présent certain. Ne restait plus qu'à... Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte, ils entendirent un bruit de verre brisé qui les inquiéta fortement mais, le temps qu'ils reviennent sur les lieux, le bassin de formol s'était déversé sur le sol et le cadavre avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Len sortit des toilettes avec l'intime conviction que sa sœur ne faisait pas qu'y vomir ses tripes. Il avait vu des pieds de garçon sous la porte, et ça l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il n'osait pas s'opposer à sa sœur qui avait déjà l'air bien en colère alors il était sorti des toilettes sans poser plus de questions. La confrontation avec le monde extérieur fut pour lui un choc. Trop de monde. Il ne s'y habituait pas et ne s'y habituerait sûrement jamais. Tout à l'heure il était avec Stan, Kyle et Cartman mais il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il avait prétexté le fait que sa sœur mettait trop de temps à son goût pour sortir des toilettes, s'attirant plusieurs regards moqueurs du gros.<p>

Maintenant qu'il était sorti des toilettes, l'endroit qui le séparait des trois autres lui semblait trop volumineux. Il ne pouvait pas aller jusque là-bas, il s'en sentait incapable. Bien trop incapable. Et puis, comme il n'y avait plus Kenny dans le groupe, Len pensait que tous les prétextes seraient bons pour que les trois se moquent de lui. Ils suivraient l'avis du gros lard sans discuter si ça leur permettait de se marrer. Il ne se sentait en sécurité que lorsque que Kenny était là, il empêchait les blagues douteuses de l'atteindre. Du moins, il avait plus de répondant que Len et s'employait à veiller sur lui comme s'il était une petite chose fragile. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, Rin avait exactement le même comportement avec lui. Enfin... pas tout à fait le même non plus puisque Kenny ne lui avait jamais planté les ongles dans son bras à cause du stress.

Avant qu'il n'ai réellement le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, une main attrapa son poignet et le tira vers le bas, le forçant à s'asseoir. Il suivit le mouvement sans réfléchir, trop déstabilisé pour réagir. Enfin, pas tant que ça puisqu'il eut l'automatisme de tourner la tête vers la personne qui venait de le tirer. C'était le prototype même de la gothique qui vénérait des cultes sataniques et qui ne pensait qu'à la mort. Sur le coup il voulut se relever et courir n'importe où pour ne pas avoir à rester en sa compagnie plus longtemps. Mais il se souvint des mots de sa jumelle et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre d'ailleurs ? Autant essayer de faire connaissance, comme Kenny le lui avait chaudement conseillé la dernière fois. La gothique le devança, parlant d'une voix grave après avoir lâché une longue volute de fumée.

« Tu m'agaces à t'agiter dans tous les sens, tes genoux tremblent on dirait que t'a peur des autres.

- Je... Désolé, je ne voulais pas-

- Hernietta Biggle, enchantée.

- Euuh... Je suis...

- Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, je sais qui tu es. »

La gothique lâcha une autre longue volute de fumée avant de lui sourire, ce qui déstabilisa un peu le blond. Les gothiques savaient sourire ? C'était nouveau ça, même Hagane ne le faisait jamais quand il était encore au Japon. Elle tourna ensuite les pages d'un bouquin qu'elle avait sur les genoux et Len ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait raison, cette fille vénérait des cultes sataniques. La jeune fille surpris le regard qu'il dardait sur son livre et se dépêcha de le refermer. Len put lire le titre, _Necronomicon_, mais ce fut la seule chose qu'il fit de peur d'énerver la propriétaire du livre. Il la fixa de nouveau dans les yeux et au lieu de colère, il n'y lut que de l'intérêt. Il déglutit discrètement mais Henrietta ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Ça t'intéresse le culte de Cthulhu ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu vois ce bouquin ? Demanda la gothique en lui posant le Necronomicon dans les mains. Bah c'est la base du culte. Si tu veux je te le prête pour que tu le lises, et puis après tu pourras rejoindre notre culte ! On fait une réunion dans ma chambre dans quelques jours, tu viendras ? »

Len ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il aurait dut se sauver tant qu'il en était encore temps mais il avait été trop couard pour bouger. Il regarda le Necronomicon qui reposait entre ses mains, regarda de nouveau Henrietta, puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur le livre. Que faire ? Ça l'engageait vraiment à quelque chose s'il acceptait ? Après tout, peut-être que c'était sympa de parler d'un culte comme ça avec des amis, ça devait meubler pas mal de conversations. En parlant d'amis, si ça se trouve Henrietta en avait quelques uns et Len se sentirait intégré au groupe s'il le lisait. Il fit un large sourire à la brune, soudain convaincu.

« Avec plaisir, ce soir je l'aurais sûrement lu ! »

* * *

><p>Len était assis sur son lit, le livre d'Henrietta entre les mains. Il était absorbé par sa lecture, cette histoire le fascinait vraiment à un point inimaginable. Il dévorait les pages comme si c'était un super bon bouquin et qu'il le tenait en haleine. Il le tenait d'ailleurs tellement en haleine qu'il sursauta en entendant sa jumelle claquer la porte en entrant dans sa chambre. Quand il leva les yeux du bouquin, ce fut plus fort que lui et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il voulut lui sourire, mais il vit bien qu'elle était très énervée alors il s'abstint. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit et s'appuya contre le mur avant de lâcher un soupir d'épuisement.<p>

« Kenny me fait vraiment chier. Je comprend pas pourquoi tu traînes avec ce type !

- Kenny ? Arrête Rin, il est sympa !

- Tu sais qu'on raconte qu'il a déjà couché avec la plupart des lycéens de l'établissement, garçons compris ?

- Et alors ?

- T'as pas peur toi ?

- Il me sautera pas dessus, il sait très bien que je n'aime pas les garçons.

- Ça, tu n'en sais rien. Tu le connais depuis peu de temps, il fait peut-être le gentil mais...

- Arrête ta parano Rin ! Si t'es là pour ça tu peux te barrer tout de suite ! »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Rin observa son frère sans savoir quoi répliquer. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire sur ce fils de pute puisqu'il avait à présent rejoins l'enfer. Du moins, Rin l'espérait, à force de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas il n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait. Bon débarras ! Les yeux de la blonde glissèrent sur le livre de son frère et elle en lut le titre. « Necronomicon » ? Bizarrement, ça lui disait quelque chose. Elle devait avoir fait des recherches là-dessus, oui ça devait être ça. Au cas où, elle se décida à poser la question.

« Il a l'air cool ton livre, il parle de quoi ? »

Réalisant que sa jumelle portait un peu trop d'attention au livre d'Henrietta, Len le retira de sa vue rapidement.

« Rien d'important.

- Quoi ? Mais pourtant ça avait l'air de te passionner !

- J'crois pas qu'on ai les mêmes goûts littéraires.

- Bon ok, tu as raison, je te laisse tranquille ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, sous le regard interrogatif de Len. Mais c'était quoi au juste son problème ? Len ne se posa pas plus la question et retourna à sa lecture. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait jamais rien au fonctionnement des filles, rien qu'en écoutant Kenny il se rendait compte que c'était compliqué.

Rin était appuyée contre la porte de la chambre de son frère après l'avoir refermée. Elle regardait ses pieds d'un air sombre. Elle avait réalisé ça quand elle était en train de parler avec Len tout à l'heure. Elle avait encore du sang de Kenny sur la chaussure. C'était ce qui l'avait décidée à sortir en vitesse, de peur que son jumeau ne le remarque et ne prenne peur. C'était la seule personne en qui elle avait réellement confiance et elle refusait de le perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi con qu'un peu de sang sur sa chaussure. Pourtant, le livre de son frère l'intéressait vraiment. Elle ne se souvenait plus où elle avait vu le signe gravé sur la couverture mais ça ne lui présageait rien de bon. Elle tapa légèrement le talon de sa chaussure contre le sol avant de se décoller de la porte et de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Elle avait une chaussure à astiquer.


	4. Chapter 3

**~III~**

Stan se réveilla en sursaut, avec l'impression de se noyer. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, puisque visiblement il avait retenu sa respiration. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se retrouver en apnée quand il se réveillait, mais jamais il ne se souvenait du rêve qui l'avait mit dans un tel état. Du coup, chaque fois qu'il arrivait en cours, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Il avait même été obligé de décliner toutes les propositions de Wendy. Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne le réjouissait pas d'échapper à ses conventions à la con sur la protection du lamantin ou autre bestiole dont il se foutait comme de son premier jeu vidéo ! En fait il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, ça lui empêchait de nombreux maux de tête suite à la répétition de la même chose à chaque convention. Il se demandait bien comment elle pouvait tenir sans avoir mal au crâne... Des aspirines peut-être ? Il devrait songer à lui demander.

Stan se retourna dans son lit pour regarder l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. Il était trois heures du matin, encore trop tôt pour se lever. Pourtant il ne pouvait plus se rendormir, il avait trop peur de suffoquer une seconde fois de la nuit. Une fois c'était amplement suffisant, surtout que c'était tout de même assez désagréable de se rendre compte qu'on s'étouffait en dormant. Et si un jour il ne se réveillait pas ? Il faillit avaler sa salive de travers en songeant qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus jamais se lever de son lit parce qu'il était resté trop longtemps en apnée. Il finit par se lever avec tout le malheur du monde. Une fois debout, il fut obligé de se rasseoir car il s'était levé trop vite et que tout tournait autour de lui. Il retenta sa chance quelques minutes plus tard et réussit à rester stable. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas à cause de son asthme, mais là il en avait vraiment besoin. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et sortit une cigarette de son paquet de Marlboro. La portant à ses lèvres, il l'alluma rapidement avant de se placer à la fenêtre. Ses parents ignoraient qu'il fumait. Il avait commencé lors d'une soirée qu'il avait passée chez Kenny et où le blond lui en avait proposé une. Il n'avait pas su refuser. Du coup, il était devenu accro à cette merde. Enfin, accro était un bien grand mot puisqu'il ne fumait que quand il était stressé ou vraiment mal. Là, il se sentait mal à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

D'abord, il avait faillit mourir d'étouffement dans son sommeil et ensuite Kenny... Bon sang Kenny ! Il ne l'avait pas revu de toute l'après-midi, même en cours il était absent. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel de la part de son ami blond, mais Stan avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Encore un truc dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il tira une longue latte sur sa cigarette pendant qu'il s'obligeait à ne penser à rien. Une ombre se plaça juste devant lui, la tête en bas, et Stan avala la fumée de travers. Il se mit à tousser mais son instinct l'empêcha de reculer, cette personne lui paraissait familière. Il lui offrit un air interrogateur avant de réussir à soupirer. Il fixa l'autre dans les yeux.

« Bordel de merde ! Kyle, t'as pas mieux à faire que d'effrayer les gens à trois heures du matin ?!

- Kyle ? Demanda une voix exagérément grave. Je ne suis pas Kyle. »

Stan fixa de nouveau les yeux de l'inconnu pour remarquer qu'ils étaient bleus et non pas verts. Ce n'était pas Kyle. Pourtant, Stan était sûr de connaître la personne face à lui. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de la lâcher pour qu'elle tombe au sol de la maison. Ensuite, il se recula pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Il fixa de nouveau l'individu à sa fenêtre, toujours la tête en bas.

« Tu peux entrer si tu veux.

- C'est surprenant, tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non, pourquoi je devrais ?

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu aies peur de moi, vu comment je suis arrivé. »

Stan lui fit de nouveau signe d'entrer et l'ombre à la fenêtre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sautant de la fenêtre, elle atterrit sur la moquette de Stan. L'individu était en collants avec un masque et une cape. Ce qui captiva le plus Stan, ce fut le point d'interrogation vert monté sur ressort qui était fixé sur sa tête. C'était un vrai ? Il fut tenté de se lever pour aller toucher le point d'interrogation comme s'il était retombé en enfance mais son bon sens l'en empêcha et il se claqua mentalement pour rester sérieux. Ce fut difficile pour lui quand il remarqua que son invité nocturne avait un slip au-dessus des ses vêtements. Il avait beau ne pas être bien réveillé, ce détail le fit rire aux éclats. Du moins dans sa tête, puisqu'il arriva non sans peine à garder un visage impassible.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi tardive ? Renchérit le brun.

- Honneur ?! Lâcha l'homme masqué d'un air stupéfait. Tes flatteries ne marcheront pas Stan. »

Le brun réagit quand il entendit la voix grave prononcer son nom. Effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé, si cette personne l'appelait Stan et non pas Stanley ou Marsh c'était qu'il le connaissait au moins un minimum. A moins qu'il ne l'ai appelé comme ça pour faire son intéressant ? Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de coller au personnage. Les yeux bleus de l'homme masqué croisèrent ceux du brun et il y lut un sentiment d'inquiétude même s'il était difficile de comprendre à ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser l'individu à travers son masque.

« Stan, fumer est mauvais pour la santé.

- C'est pour me faire la morale sur ma santé que t'es venu ? Désolé de te dire ça, mais je sais que c'est mal. Tu n'as pas autre chose de mieux à faire ?

- Peut-être que si, mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Quoi ? »

Le visage du héros se fit désespéré. Stan ne lui faciliterait décidément pas la tâche, surtout en réagissant de façon si imprévisible. Mysterion, car c'était bien lui, commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix en décidant d'aller chez Stan. Sûrement Kyle aurait eut plus de réflexion que lui mais... ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil. Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment de la journée pour discuter de ce qu'il se qu'il comptait faire avec Stan comme allié. Il ne comprendrait sûrement pas, du moins pas tout de suite vu l'état de fatigue profonde dans lequel il était depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Malgré tout le héros en avait marre d'abandonner tout ce qu'il entreprenait pour le remettre à plus tard. Alors, malgré la fatigue du brun, il se lança, reprenant sa voix exagérément grave pour être sûr que son ami ne le reconnaîtrait pas à travers le masque.

« Il me faut un allié pour se charger des recherches sur les criminels.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu sais garder les secrets et même mentir si c'est nécessaire.

- Mentir ? C'est hors de question, je ne le ferais pas pour quelqu'un dont j'ignore le nom et les motivations.

- Appelle-moi Mysterion, je compte devenir un symbole de la justice. »

Stan ne sut que dire. D'un certain point de vue, il pensait que ce type ne serait jamais pris au sérieux vu son costume, mais d'un autre côté il sentait la sincérité dans la voix du héros. C'est ce qui acheva de le décider, après un court instant de réflexion. Stan se rendait compte de ce à quoi cela l'engageait. S'il s'alliait avec la justice, il devait faire en sorte que l'on ne connaisse pas non plus son identité. Ça serait bête que sa famille ou lui-même soit en danger simplement pour faire pression sur Mysterion. Ça, ça ne lui plaisait déjà beaucoup moins. Après un nouveau soupir, Stan fixa de nouveau les yeux bleus de l'homme masqué.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ça m'engage à renoncer à plein de choses, ma tranquillité par exemple.

- Tu préfères laisser les criminels faire pour conserver ta petite vie tranquille ? »

Stan se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était égoïste. Un héros venait demander son aide et lui il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui parler de petite vie tranquille. Si lui luttait déjà contre le crime il devait la regretter, sa petite vie tranquille. Pourtant, Stan regardait les infos tous les jours et il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Mysterion... Il fixa de nouveau les yeux bleus du héros, essayant de se demander où il les avait déjà vus. Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à percer le mystère. Et un de plus pour la pomme de Stan, un ! Il se souvint ensuite de ce que l'homme masqué attendait de lui et hésita encore un peu. Il pensa à Shelley qui... non, mauvais exemple, il se fichait de sa sœur vu qu'elle ne pensait qu'à le battre dès qu'elle venait leur rendre visite. Ses pensées allèrent à sa chère maman qui devait dormir paisiblement dans son lit, en compagnie de son père. Eux, ils semblaient pourtant capables de se défendre tous seuls. Le seul qui risquait vraiment quelque chose, c'était lui, Stanley Randall Marsh. Cette pensée lui fit remonter un frisson dans le dos mais il essaya de le contenir. Il se serait senti pathétique de trembler devant le héros qui lui avait mille meilleures raisons de trembler et qu'il ne le faisait pas. Il déglutit péniblement, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa, recommença sans succès avant d'enfin laisser échapper, dans un murmure :

« Que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ? »

* * *

><p>Rin sortait tout juste de la salle de bain. Cette fois, elle s'était levée plus tôt pour être sûre d'être sortie avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la surprenne. Heureusement que Len était assez poli pour frapper avant d'entrer parce que sinon hier il aurait tout découvert. Comme pour se venger, se fut à son tour qu'elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de son jumeau, pensant qu'il dormait encore. Personne ne lui répondit, elle se permit donc d'ouvrir la porte et remarqua que le lit était vide. Le sourire qu'elle arborait s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à du mécontentement. Où était-il passé encore cet imbécile ? Après l'avoir envoyée bouler hier soir à propos de Kenny, elle avait une terrible envie de le frapper. Et là, elle ne pensait pas qu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle commençait à se demander où elle pourrait le chercher quand elle entendit le son de la télévision. Elle se rapprocha du salon mais s'arrêta juste devant la porte en remarquant que son frère regardait les infos. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Si elle avait encore eut un doute maintenant elle en était sûre, il fallait l'empêcher de regarder les infos. Pour sa sécurité.<p>

-_ « ... troisième personne égorgée dans une ruelle sombre. Près du corps nous avons pu remarquer des traces de sang mais elles ne semblent pas appartenir à la victime. Les labos ont fait des recherches ADN sans parvenir à identifier les échantillons car deux types de sangs se sont mélangés. Cela confirmerait quelques doutes. Quelqu'un lutte contre le crime dans cette ville, même s'il serait arrivé trop tard pour sauver la victime. Citoyens de South Park, nous ne sommes plus seuls !... »_

La télévision s'éteignit d'un seul coup et Len s'attendit à voir sa mère surgir dans son dos. Ce ne fut pourtant pas sa mère, c'était sa jumelle. Il lui sourit, espérant qu'elle au moins elle comprendrait qu'il avait besoin de s'informer sur le monde qui l'entourait mais ce qu'elle dit lui fit perdre le sourire.

« Len, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder ce genre de conneries.

- Ah non, pas toi aussi !

- Comment ça "moi aussi" ?

- Maman aussi elle ne veut pas que je regarde les informations, je suis plus un bébé je peux supporter les horreurs qu'ils disent !

- Va dire ça à maman, on va voir si après tu fais encore ton malin. A moins que tu ne préfères que je me charge de ta punition ? »

Len se mit à blêmir devant l'air sadique de sa sœur. Non, il n'en avait pas la moindre petite envie... Rapidement, le jeune blond se leva et s'éloigna, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Autant, quand ils habitaient encore au Japon, ils étaient très proches mais là, Len sentait que c'était en train de changer. Malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance, Len commençait à avoir peur d'elle. Elle devenait de plus en plus bizarre au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'intégrait au monde américain. Ça faisait remonter des frissons dans le dos du blond. Il allait ouvrir la poignée de la porte quand sa jumelle le retint par le bras. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue s'approcher et il sentit la peur s'amplifier à son contact. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait lui faire ?

« Dis, Len, je pourrais voir le livre que tu lisais, hier soir ?

- Il... Il est pas à moi.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous ! »

Len se dégagea et se mit à courir jusque dans sa chambre, de plus en plus effrayé par l'attitude de Rin. Une fois à l'intérieur, il tourna le verrou pour bloquer la porte. Elle était vraiment en train de changer et Len comprit également qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, s'attendant à ce qu'à tout moment elle se précipite sur sa porte et essaye de l'ouvrir. Il avait peur d'elle. Ses yeux azurs se posèrent sur le Necronomicon, ce dernier délicatement posé sur son bureau. C'était après le bouquin qu'elle en avait, il devait le rendre à Henrietta le plus vite possible. Pourtant, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait gardé encore un peu. Cette histoire de "nouveau prophète" l'intriguait quelque peu...

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé dans l'établissement scolaire, Len chercha la gothique d'hier des yeux. Il avait fait en sorte de s'éloigner de sa jumelle le plus possible et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne s'occupait plus aucunement de lui, trop contente de retrouver ses amies. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement et finit enfin par retrouver la gothique. Elle fumait à l'intérieur, elle n'avait vraiment pas peur de se faire choper. Len s'assit rapidement à côté d'elle, profitant du fait que la cour ne soit pas encore noire de monde, sans quoi il n'aurait en aucun cas eut la force de rejoindre Henrietta. Elle leva ses yeux sombres vers lui et ils prirent une lueur intéressée qui fit plaisir à Len, bizarrement.<p>

« Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- Je... je l'ai fini en une soirée ! J'adore les idéaux défendus dans ce bouquin !

- Je peux te le laisser quelques jours de plus si tu veux ?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ma sœur n'aime pas que j'ai ce genre de lectures...

- Tu te fies à ce que dit ta sœur ? »

Len blêmit une nouvelle fois en ce rappelant de la scène qu'elle lui avait fait ce matin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'opposer à un tel monstre, sa sœur lui semblait de moins en moins proche d'un être humain au niveau psychologique. Henrietta le laissa tranquille en comprenant finalement que sa sœur, dont elle ignorait jusqu'au physique, lui fichait une peur bleue. Elle reprit le bouquin avec un certain soulagement, elle avait presque eut peur que Len le déchire puisqu'au début il n'avait pas l'air si emballé que ça. Mais bon, recruter de nouveaux adeptes de Cthulhu faisait partie de son devoir de fidèle. Elle rangea le livre dans son sac, détournant quelques minutes le regard de son interlocuteur. Quand elle se redressa, la fin de la phrase qu'elle était en train de prononcer se perdit dans l'espace ambiant.

« Est-ce que toi aussi, cette histoire de "nouveau prophète" te... »

Le blondinet avait disparu et elle entendit un cri perçant traverser toute la cours. Elle se leva et couru rapidement vers celle-ci. Elle fut surprise de retrouver le même blond face à la nouvelle -Rin c'est ça ?- qui paraissait totalement effrayée. La gothique se demandait bien comment le blond avait fait pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la cour en moins d'une seconde à peine. Henrietta s'assit sans bruits non loin de la scène. Peut-être que la nouvelle lui en dirait plus sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle posa son regard sombre sur le blond, le trouvant soudain plus assuré que tout à l'heure quand elle lui parlait. Bon, peut-être aussi que c'était parce qu'il se trouvait face à une fille effrayée. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Pour Henrietta il n'y avait aucun doute quand à l'identité de l'individu. Elle écouta cependant ce qu'avait à dire la blonde, qui se trouva bien plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'espérait.

« M-Mais... Pourquoi tu es encore là ?!

- Je te signale que cet établissement est aussi le mien.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots Kenneth, je suis sûre que tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Non, je ne comprend pas... »

Un mauvais pressentiment venait de s'emparer du blondinet. Et si la jeune fille se rappelait de ce qu'il s'était passé hier, dans les toilettes ? Non, c'était impossible, personne ne se souvenait jamais de ce genre de choses alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fille..? Les yeux clairs de Kenny se fixèrent sur Cartman. Serait-ce lui qui l'avait prévenue ? Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Cartman était le seul au courant de sa malédiction. Il finit par se rendre compte que toute la classe s'était attroupée autour d'eux, sûrement attirés par l'étrange attitude de Rin. Il aperçut une fille qu'il avait déjà vaguement croisée de temps à autre, une gothique, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il avait déjà tenté de la draguer, mais ça n'avait pas fait long feu, les gothiques ne le tentait pas plus que ça et puis... c'était pas facile à draguer. Ça prenait du temps, tout ça juste pour se retrouver face à quelqu'un de dépressif qui ne pensait qu'à la Mort, tout ce que Kenny voulait à tout prix oublier. Il recentra son attention sur Rin quand cette dernière vint lui attraper le bras. Il la regarda faire d'un air interrogateur.

« Eh, tu fous quoi là ?

- Je vérifie que je suis pas tarée. Si tu es en vie alors que hier je t'ai vu mort, c'est qu'il y a quand même un problème tu ne crois pas ?

- Je suis mort ? Lança Kenny d'un air qu'il voulait convainquant. Mais non, si j'étais mort, je serais au cimetière !

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi je t'ai vu mort hier, dans les toilettes ?

- C'est normal, lança une voix désagréable derrière Kenny, il peut pas mourir.

- Cartman, soupira le concerné, ta gueule ! »

Le gros garçon avait un sourire ravi sur le visage alors qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune blonde, lui chuchotant pas mal de choses à l'oreille. Rin, qui semblait effrayée tout à l'heure, reprit peu à peu des couleurs. Elle n'était pas seule et, en plus de ça, on ne pouvait halluciner à deux. Tout seul encore, c'était possible mais à deux c'était plus compliqué, surtout quand on était dans une école et que la rumeur de la mort de Kenny avait vite circulé hier. La blonde allait reprendre la parole quand la sonnerie la coupa. Elle fut obligée de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Kenny essayant de l'éviter du mieux qu'il le put. Mais la blonde n'en avait pas fini avec lui et il le savait.

Attendant que les élèves des classes inférieures se soient éloignés, Henrietta attrapa son sac et essaya de trouver un endroit où elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Dès qu'elle s'y trouva, elle composa un numéro et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, quelqu'un finit enfin par décrocher. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle reconnu la voix. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé qu'elle avait eut peur de faire un faux numéro.

« Allô ?

- Oui. C'est Henrietta Biggle.

- Hen' ? Je t'avais demandé de ne plus m'appeler, tu te rends compte que-

- C'est important, c'est à propos de Cthulhu.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, c'est mieux qu'un problème... »

* * *

><p>Del était sur les nerfs. Depuis tout à l'heure, il tournait en rond dans son bureau sans savoir par quel bout prendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y a peu de temps, il avait gagné un allié de poids, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Il ressortit le dossier des meurtres et le posa sur la table. Un troisième cadavre était venu s'ajouter à la liste des malheureux décédés. Mais s'ils finissaient tous comme l'avait prétendu son allié, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Enfin, en espérant que... Un courant d'air venant de la fenêtre le fit se retourner vers cette dernière. Il afficha un sourire de circonstances avant de prononcer le nom de la personne qu'il pensait voir.<p>

« Vous voilà enfin Gaïa ! J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser, vous... vous n'êtes pas Gaïa.

- Effectivement, prononça Mysterion d'un ton froid. Qui est cette Gaïa ?

- Écoute gamin, je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi. Tu dis que cette ville a besoin d'un héros ? Eh bien c'est fait alors tu n'a plus à te mêler des affaires de la police.

- Vous lui faites confiance ?

- Oui. Enfin, bien plus qu'à toi en tout cas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que contrairement à toi, s'énerva le flic, Gaïa ne se balade pas avec un costume de clown et n'a pas hésité une seconde à nous montrer son visage.

- Dans ce cas, votre super-héros est vraiment très con. Il a mit ses proches en danger en révélant son identité à tous vos flics.

- Il n'y a que moi qui ai vu son visage. Et Gaïa n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir de votre part, son travail est bien meilleur que le votre ! Si vous suiviez les informations, vous saurez que c'est "notre" super-héros qui s'est battu contre l'égorgeur. »

Mysterion fronça les sourcils. Un égorgeur se baladait en ville ? Décidément, ne pas pouvoir regarder les informations lui jouait bien des tours. Mais ce flic venait de lui donner une information précieuse, maintenant il pourrait presque retourner voir Stan pour lui demander de rechercher les infos sur l'égorgeur. Le flic dut se rendre compte en le regardant qu'il avait dit une connerie car sa première réaction fut de s'insulter mentalement. Quel crétin, il venait de livrer une info de choix à ce prétendu "Mysterion". Soudain, une lueur inquiétante se mit à danser dans les yeux du héros, ce qui fit reculer Del de quelques pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type ? S'il avait des preuves contre lui, il l'aurait sûrement mit en prison.

« Si j'arrive à vous ramener l'égorgeur avant Gaïa, m'accorderez-vous votre confiance ?

- Il faut voir, si vous vous montrez digne de protéger South Park je ne pourrais qu'avoir confiance en vous.

- Vous ne disiez pas ça tout à l'heure.

- Je sais... »

Del hésita un instant à révéler ses réelles motivations. Il ne pouvait décidément faire confiance à personne et se confier à quelqu'un qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux serait du suicide. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il en avait trop dit devant ce garçon qui se prenait pour Batman. Il échangea un nouveau regard avec lui avant de soupirer. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, il ne voulait pas risquer que Gaïa apprenne que les services de police ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. La seule chose qui empêcherait Mysterion de lui en parler serait de les mettre en concurrence. Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

« Le problème c'est que les services de polices ne font pas vraiment confiance à Gaïa, mais il faut pas que ça se sache. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons envoyer un espion surveiller tous ses faits et gestes. Ça va vous paraître sûrement très bête mais, comme je sais maintenant que vous êtes en concurrence sur la même affaire, vous allez être amenés à vous croiser plusieurs fois.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

- En fait, je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas surveiller Gaïa pour nous.

- Hein ?!

- Rien de méchant si ça peut te rassurer, il s'agira juste de gagner sa confiance et, pourquoi pas, faire équipe avec Gaïa pour s'assurer que... bref, comme ça tu auras la police avec toi et tu pourras vraiment dire que tu t'es mis au service de la justice.

- Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à faire une chose aussi lâche. Si c'est ça votre justice, vous pouvez vous la foutre au cul ! »

Le flic commença à sortir son arme et la pointa vers Mysterion. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire et voulut baisser son flingue. Malheureusement, l'habitude l'en empêchait, mais également autre chose. Maintenant, le héros en savait trop. S'il allait tout raconter à Gaïa, le policier ne pourrait plus jamais compter sur personne. Il s'arma donc de patience et releva le chien de son arme, visant toujours Mysterion avec détermination.

« Je suis désolé petit, mais tu en sais trop. Si tu comptes tout raconter à Gaïa, tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que de te tuer.

- Eh bien allez-y, ne vous gênez pas, tirez si c'est ce que vous pensez juste. Mais vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que les criminels que vous arrêtez tous les jours. Vous serez un meurtrier, comme eux.

- C-Comment peux-tu dire une telle..? Commença Del, soudain déstabilisé par sa détermination.

- Je ne vous ai jamais menacé d'aucune manière que ce soit, vous risquez de tuer un innocent en appuyant sur cette gâchette.

- N-Non, se crispa le flic, tu te réfugies derrière de beaux discours car tu ne veux pas mourir. Un héros donnerait sa vie pour la ville, toi tu es encore trop couard pour le faire, tes paroles le montrent bien. »

Mysterion s'avança vers le policier et lui fit pointer le pistolet sur sa tempe. Dans les yeux du héros pouvait se lire une détermination qui fit trembler Del. Il n'en fallut pas plus au policier pour comprendre que l'homme masqué n'avait pas peur de mourir, il se devait de reconnaître ses torts. Il allait baisser son arme quand une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière eux, elle avait l'air amusée.

« Eh bien eh bien, j'ai déjà un concurrent ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent de concert, visiblement pris au dépourvu. Sur la fenêtre se trouvait assise une jeune fille dont le visage était couvert d'un loup violet/bleu cachant visiblement son identité. Mysterion frissonna en voyant qu'elle avait les jambes presque entièrement découvertes mais il eut vite fait de remarquer son petit pantalon bouffant qui cachait sa culotte. Bon, si lui on le comparait à Batman, cette fille ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Catwoman avec son t-shirt bouffant qui ne mettait aucunement ses formes en valeur. Enfin, en admettant qu'elle en ai, justement, des formes. Le dernier détail qui frappa le héros fut ses longs cheveux platine qui s'agitaient au vent. Une vieille ? On aurait pas dit, avec son corps mince et encore juvénile. La jeune fille surpris le regard de Mysterion sur elle et elle ne se priva pas pour le foudroyer du regard. Elle s'adressa directement au sergent.

« Je ne vous pensais pas si puéril M. Delaun, lever votre arme face à un inconscient de son genre...

- Inconscient ?! S'emporta Mysterion.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il perd vite son sang-froid le petit, quel dommage !

- Gaïa, intervint le sergent, ça suffit maintenant ! Nous avons mieux à faire que de nous quereller pour si peu. »

Mysterion grinça des dents, ce n'était pas lui qui était en faute mais bel et bien cette fille qui... Une seconde, le sergent Delaun venait bien de l'appeler Gaïa à l'instant ? Le garçon l'observa de nouveau et songea que niveau costume elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Alors c'était elle la fameuse Gaïa dont le sergent n'arrêtait pas de lui rabattre les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle n'avait pas l'air digne de confiance, en effet, et puis on ne pouvait pas se fier à quelqu'un d'aussi provocant dans ses paroles, cette fille n'avait vraiment peur de rien en se frottant comme ça à Mysterion. Gaïa finit par descendre de la fenêtre et se déplaça vers le placard à dossiers sans que Del ne fasse le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. Si ça avait été le garçon qui avait fait ce geste, nul doute que le flic lui aurait tiré dessus. Mysterion se sentit de plus en plus exaspéré mais il ne dit rien.

« Si je suis revenue c'est pour vous demander de l'aide de la part de vos hommes, commença-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Il se trouve qu'une secte s'est rassemblée il y a peu de temps par ici et, si j'ai bien compris, il est question d'une cérémonie d'importance visant à la résurrection de leur dieu vénéré.

- Une secte ? Continua Del. Quel est le rapport avec nous ?

- Ce n'est pas à la police de s'occuper de ce genre de choses ?  
>Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, je passais juste vous délivrer l'info, après je me démerde. Au revoir sergent et... comment s'appelle ce clown en fait ?<p>

- Je suis pas un clown, déclara le héros d'un ton froid. Mon nom est Mysterion.

- Mysterion ? Pas très original, ça ressemble au méchant dans Spiderman. »

Le héros se força à ne pas répliquer, se recomposant le masque froid et impénétrable qu'il s'était entraîné à former jusque là, quand il était face à lui-même dans le miroir de sa salle de bain délabrée. Il n'eurent pas à la supporter longtemps car, après un dernier au revoir, elle sauta de la fenêtre comme l'avait fait Mysterion la fois dernière. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, le héros se tourna vers le sergent de police, le regard sombre.

« Je comprend que vous ne lui fassiez pas confiance, elle a un grain.

- Peut-être. Si tu permets, il me reste un tas de choses à faire gamin alors si tu pouvais-

- Je vais vous aider. »

* * *

><p>Len soupira de soulagement dès qu'il remarqua que la journée était enfin terminée. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Il parlait avec Henrietta quand quelqu'un l'avait tiré par le bras pour l'amener dans un coin tranquille. C'était une fille dont les joues avaient une drôle de teinte écarlate à en juger par le fait que la couleur de son visage s'accordait facilement celle de sa cravate. Cette fille l'avait prit pour Kenny McCormick et elle lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée qui avait beaucoup surpris le blond. Sa ressemblance avec le pauvre lui semblait un peu trop importante à son goût. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait, seulement il avait moins l'impression d'être unique. D'ordinaire il était le seul garçon blond mais là... Là il n'était pas tout seul et il avait bien dut le remarquer avec des gens comme Pip ou Tweek. Mais le pire restait Kenny, tout ça parce que leur ressemblance était frappante, à la limite s'ils arrivaient à les différencier. Ça avait souvent été le cas d'ailleurs. Une main se posa sur son épaule et, par réflexe, il se tourna vivement vers la personne, d'un air apeuré. Il s'attendait à ce que se soit Rin qui le menace de nouveau, mais quand il croisa le regard sombre d'Henrietta, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction.<p>

« Je t'ai fais peur ? »

Len préféra ne pas répondre. En la regardant, il se demanda si elle aussi ne le prenait pas pour Kenny. Peut-être valait-il mieux éclaircir les choses tout de suite s'il comptait avoir une relation plus poussée avec elle et qu'elle puisse l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Après, elle ne paraissait pas si bête, elle avait sûrement remarqué qu'il se s'agissait pas de la même personne. Il allait lui révéler son identité mais Henrietta le devança avec un joli sourire.

« Dis, je peux te raccompagner chez toi ? »

Le blondinet regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que sa soeur ne soit pas encore là. Ça aurait été bête de gâcher un tel moment d'intimité. Il se rendit compte qu'Henrietta et lui étaient les seuls qui étaient encore au lycée. Il faut dire qu'à force de discuter alors que les autres étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, c'était tout à fait logique. Len observa le ciel d'un air inquiet, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la gothique qui venait d'allumer une clope.

« Tu es sûre ? Il va faire nuit quand tu rentreras chez toi.

- Tu habites si loin que ça du lycée ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Et puis, dans le pire des cas, je suis un oiseau de nuit alors l'obscurité ne me fait pas peur !

- Et l'égorgeur ?

- On va passer par Mogan Street ?

- J'habite pas loin...

- Tant pis, soupira-t-elle après avoir lâché une longue volute de fumée, j'aviserais si je le croise. Il ne me fait pas peur, mourir est bien plus doux que la souffrance de la vie. Tu permets ? Il faut que j'envoie un SMS pour prévenir mes parents.

- Oh euuh... Oui oui. »

Il la regarda faire sans se poser plus de questions. Quand elle eut fini d'envoyer son SMS, Len entrepris une marche assez rapide en voyant la lumière du jour décroître un peu plus chaque minutes. Contrairement à Henrietta, Len n'aimait pas vraiment l'obscurité. Ça lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs... La gothique fumait sa cigarette sans dire un mot, comme si elle était perdue dans de sombres pensées que seuls les gothiques peuvent avoir et Len n'osait pas engager la conversation. Le trajet lui parut se finir trop vite quand il arriva enfin non loin de Mogan Street. Il se tourna vers Henrietta pour se préparer à lui dire « au revoir » avant de rentrer chez lui quand la gothique écrasa sa cigarette et se jeta sur lui. Len ne put retenir un cri d'horreur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya de se débattre sans succès. La gothique avait de la force dans les bras, comme si elle faisait de la boxe ou de la musculation. Len déglutit péniblement.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Moi ? Rien. Mais eux oui ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un signe de tête vers le bout de la ruelle. »

Des ombres jusqu'ici dissimulées par les murs s'avancèrent vers eux. Plusieurs personnes félicitèrent la gothique et, dès qu'elle lâcha enfin Len, elle alla se ranger à côté des autres. Le blond voulut en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais il se fit assommer sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Alors qu'il perdait conscience, son regard affolé se fixa sur Henrietta. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle lui avait tendu un piège et lui, comme un abruti, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il se sentait pitoyable. Petit à petit, ses paupières se fermèrent sans qu'il puisse exercer le moindre contrôle dessus. Puis, ce fut le noir.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ce chapitre contient une scène de torture.  
>C'est la première scène de ce genre que je décris alors elle n'est peut-être pas très terrible mais je compte sur vous pour m'aider à l'améliorer, si vous avez des remarques à faire ^^<br>Sur ce bonne lecture à vous tous et joyeuses fêtes !**

* * *

><p><strong>~IV~<strong>

Quand Len se réveilla, il eut du mal à savoir où il était. Il faut dire qu'il faisait vraiment très sombre et ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il essaya de bouger, mais un tintement métallique le glaça d'effrois. Il était enchaîné au mur par de longues chaînes d'acier. Comme dans les films, sauf que pour lui ça n'avait vraiment rien de plaisant. Il essaya de nouveau de bouger, ses chevilles cette fois, mais le même tintement métallique acheva de le décourager. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il le savait. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Il ne put retenir un nouveau cri de terreur. Il n'aurait pas dut chercher à savoir. Il avait la gorge sèche, mais malgré tout ça ne l'empêcha pas de hurler.

« AU SECOURS ! C'EST UNE ERREUR JE VOUS LE JURE ! DÉTACHEZ-MOI ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit et le jeune blond commença à désespérer. Il allait crever comme un chien dans cette cellule humide sans avoir la moindre petite idée de pourquoi il était ici. Il baissa les yeux et put enfin apercevoir ses chaînes. Il grimaça en voyant qu'elles avaient commencé à entamer la chaire tendre de ses chevilles. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire et tous les instruments de torture fichés aux murs lui nouait les entrailles. Il y en avait même certaines dont il ignorait totalement l'existence avant de jeter un regard hasardeux vers elles. Leur seule vue le fit frissonner et il se décida à refermer les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière... Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne se serait pas laissé avoir comme un débutant par Henrietta.

Tiens, en parlant de la gothique, pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison valable de lui en vouloir pour un quelconque agissement de sa part. Au contraire, elle semblait même plutôt heureuse que Len s'intéresse au culte de Cthulhu quelques heures plus tôt. Étais-ce bien quelques heures d'ailleurs ? Len ne savait pas du tout combien de temps il était resté dans les vapes, mais au moins suffisamment pour qu'il soit transporté jusqu'ici et entravé par des chaînes métalliques. Len allait recommencer à appeler, avec l'énergie du désespoir, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, rependant une grande quantité de lumière dans la pièce sombre. Le blond fut obligé de cligner des yeux pour essayer de voir les silhouettes menaçantes qui se dressaient devant lui.

Au début, il ne reconnut personne. Les formes étaient à contre-jour et, avec ses yeux explosés, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Puis, vint le moment où l'une des silhouettes se mit à parler. Len reconnut tout de suite cette voix féminine et un peu enrouée à cause de l'effet de la cigarette. Henrietta. Il fut soudain saisit d'un espoir d'être libéré, mais cela ne dura pas quand il comprit ce qu'elle disait.

« Ne lui fait pas trop de mal, d'accord ?

- Je vais faire ce que je peux, entonna une voix grave d'un air assez sinistre. »

Len, apeuré, remarqua le fouet que la personne tenait dans sa main. Il voulu de nouveau se débattre et, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se sauver, il continua de se tortiller désespérément. C'était nerveux. Ses yeux clairs renvoyaient un éclat de frayeur alors que le type se rapprochait de lui. Il chercha Henrietta du regard, mais la gothique était déjà partie depuis un moment maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas assister à la scène de torture. Bien qu'elle soit gothique, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait des penchants sadiques. Le premier coup de fouet retentit et Henrietta se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris déchirants de Len. Ses larmes se mirent à couler. C'était pire de ne pas entendre car ce qu'elle imaginait était dix fois pire. Mais, si torturer son ami était nécessaire pour le culte, elle se devait de ne pas intervenir. C'est ainsi qu'elle partit une courant du bâtiment, les joues toujours noyées de larmes. Elle remarqua à peine qu'elle était suivie et, malheureusement pour elle, elle s'en aperçut trop tard, quand la lourde massue d'un flic s'abattit sur sa nuque.

* * *

><p>Rin rentrait tout juste chez elle. Elle avait laissé son jumeau tout seul en ayant vu qu'il discutait avec une fille. Maintenant, elle traînait dans les rues désertes pour espérer tomber sur lui. Il faisait nuit à présent, et dire qu'elle ne trépignait d'impatience de savoir qui était cette fille serait mentir. Pour une fois qu'il se concentrait sur autre chose que de la suivre partout comme s'il était un petit chien, Rin saluait son initiative. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son frère, mais des fois elle le trouvait tellement collant ! Elle n'avait pas toujours envie de l'avoir dans les pattes, notamment quand elle voulait parler de trucs de filles avec d'autres filles. Seulement des filles. Malheureusement, son frère était tout sauf une fille. Elle avait apprécié les efforts qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée en Amérique pour se démarquer un peu, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle en était fière. Pourtant, de son point de vue, ce n'était pas encore assez !<p>

C'était là qu'intervenait la jeune fille qu'elle avait vue traîner avec son frère. D'ordinaire elle n'aimait pas trop les gothiques, mais elle pensait qu'elle allait finir par s'y faire puisque leurs longs regards langoureux la mettait mal à l'aise. Petit cachottier, et dire qu'il soutenait mordicus qu'il n'avait personne en vue pour le moment ! Poussant un long soupir, elle se décida enfin à pousser la porte de chez elle et elle s'écroula sur le canapé. C'était le week-end, et elle comptait bien en profiter pour oublier un peu ce changement de climat. Bon, il lui restait tout de même pas mal de choses à faire, mais elle avait le temps. Elle n'avait pas à agir tout de suite.

Sa mère passa non loin d'elle, la voyant en position de « Baleine Échouée », et elle se mit à rire. Rin n'y fit cependant pas réellement attention. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Elle était concentrée sur autre chose. Un des seuls obstacles à sa montée dans la hiérarchie des écoles. Elle voulait devenir déléguée, mais cela lui semblait pour l'instant impossible. Les délégués avaient déjà été élus, et il s'agissait de Wendy et Kyle. Wendy serait facile à évincer, mais pas Kyle. Même s'il était destitué de ses fonctions de délégué, il lui poserait encore plus de problèmes avec ses notes anormalement élevées. Il restait par conséquent le problème numéro 1 et elle devait tout faire pour le doubler, ou alors l'empêcher de la doubler pour de bon. Mais comment pouvait-elle réussir son coup ?

Un sourire sadique commença à s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle venait de trouver un truc implacable. Contre ça, Kyle ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps...

* * *

><p>Le fouet claqua une fois par terre et Len ne put retenir un cri de terreur. Les nerfs le forcèrent de nouveau à se débattre même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien sinon se faire mal. L'homme s'approcha encore plus du blond et ce dernier décida de ne plus bouger. Ça lui causait plus de douleurs qu'autre chose et il ne pourrait pas traverser les menottes à moins d'être un fantôme... Alors que Len commençait à se faire au sort qui l'attendait, une voix qu'il connaissait retentit dans tout le couloir, autoritaire. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de mettre un visage dessus. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé appeler la personne par son prénom, histoire de lui demander de l'aide. La phrase prononcé par l'individu lui coupa toute envie de fuir.<p>

« Je vais m'en charger Will, je suis persuadé que tu as mieux à faire.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Bandez-lui les yeux, j'ai aucune envie qu'il sache qui je suis. »

Lui bander les yeux ? Il en était hors de question ! Dès que le type commença à s'approcher de lui, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour éviter qu'il arrive à nouer le bandeau correctement. Ça énervait clairement le fameux Will, tant et si bien qu'il finit par le frapper. Len, qui ne s'attendait pas à temps de violences de la part de son agresseur, eut un petit moment d'absence. C'était tout à fait légitime, mais Will en profita pour lui nouer correctement le bandeau à la nuque. Il le serra même un peu trop puisque la douleur fit reprendre conscience à Len. Puis, la même voix gutturale que tout à l'heure se fit entendre. Elle était désagréable, mais Len se forçait à se concentrer sur elle pour essayer de la reconnaître.

« Serre pas trop fort, après il arrivera plus à se rendre compte qu'on lui donne des coups de fouet !

- C'est vraiment nécessaire de le torturer ? Avait demandé une autre personne qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

- Évidement ! Railla Will. Plus il y aura de sang, plus Cthulhu sera content. »

Len tressailli. Même avec les yeux bandés, il n'était pas passé à côté de l'information. Ils avaient prononcé le nom de _Cthulhu_. C'était le dieu du culte noir d'Henrietta, celui qui figurait dans le livre qu'elle lui avait demandé de lire. Le livre qu'il avait adoré et qu'il lui avait rendu le lendemain à cause de sa sœur. Comment elle avait pu lui faire ça ? Il lui avait fait confiance, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait conduit dans un tel endroit ? Il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir, il... Et si tout cela faisait partie du rite initiatique pour entrer dans le culte ? Après tout, il y en avait dans toutes les religions alors pourquoi pas dans celle-ci ? Il prit une grande inspiration, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. De toute manière, les mots sortirent tout seuls.

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas encore si j'ai envie de vénérer Cthulhu. Henrietta m'en a parlé et c'est vrai que l'idéologie m'a plut, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je veux intégrer votre culte ! Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez enchaîné ici ? »

Tous les fidèles présents dans la salle se mirent à rire et soudain, Len se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus de trois. Même s'il avait réussi à se libérer de ses chaînes, il ne serait sûrement pas allé bien loin. Le blond sentit le désespoir s'emparer de lui. Il était fichu. La seule voix qu'il connaissait dans cette masse n'avait pas de nom, elle refusait de lui montrer son visage et, en prime, elle ne voulait que le torturer. Henrietta était là au début, mais Len était persuadé qu'elle était partie à présent. Elle le laissait tout seul dans un monde inconnu pour lui. Un monde où il risquait seulement de trouver du désespoir et de la souffrance. Le bandeau trop serré devint tout d'un coup humide. Il était en train de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mais il pleurait en silence. Il attendait sa sentence avec courage, même s'il avait conscience qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il savait que, s'ils lui posait des questions, il répondrait tout ce qu'il savait, et ce pour échapper à une douleur encore plus atroce. Le premier coup de fouet claqua contre le dos nu du blond et la douleur fut telle que Len ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Les fidèles applaudirent et le blond se rendit compte avec horreur que ce qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas des réponses, mais bien à le torturer jusqu'au bout. Len se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang au coup de fouet suivant. Il avait honte, il se sentait tellement mal...

Les plaies de son dos s'accumulant inévitablement, Len avait cessé de lutter. Chaque coup lui causait une douleur bien supérieure maintenant que la chair de son dos était à vif. Quand allaient-ils enfin arrêter ? Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on lui infligeait ce supplice, et il n'avait toujours pas envie de le savoir. Il avait mal, il souffrait, tout ça sans savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête de ses agresseurs. Être privé de la vue l'handicapait aussi grandement car il ne supportait pas ce noir. Ça l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Sans crier gare, celui qui semblait être le chef fit arrêter le fouet par sa voix autoritaire. Il proposa ensuite aux autres s'ils voulaient essayer. S'ils voulaient participer à la création du nouveau prophète. Aussi épuisé que fut Len, il saisit le mot prophète. Tout était de plus en plus obscur dans sa tête, et le dernier coup de fouet acheva ce qu'il avait commencé. La douleur était si forte que le blond sombra dans l'inconscience. Il ne savait pas s'ils continuaient à le frapper, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Il accueillit l'évanouissement comme une délivrance.

* * *

><p>Quand Henrietta ouvrit les yeux, c'est avec panique qu'elle se retrouva face au Sergent Delaun qui la dévisageait d'un air grave. Elle essaya de bouger les mains mais se rendit compte qu'on lui avait passé les menottes. Son regard devint apeuré et elle se mit à trembler légèrement. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui passer les menottes, aucune sinon celle du culte qui pouvait gêner les flics pour une raison ou une autre. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il s'agissait d'une secte ? Dans le fond, ils n'auraient pas vraiment tort, vu la petite hiérarchie qui s'était instaurée entre les adorateurs et les Grands Anciens qui pensaient détenir le savoir absolu. Ça c'était bien un truc qui l'avait répugnée quand elle avait adhéré au culte. Oui, elle avait des idéaux anarchiques et ne supportait pas que l'on essaye de la faire plier à des règles bien précises. Ils se comportaient tous comme des petites putes conformistes de merde.<p>

Mais là, Henrietta était loin de ce genre de pensées. Pour l'instant, elle cherchait juste un moyen de filer rapidement entre les griffes des flics avant qu'ils n'essayent de se montrer trop curieux à son égard. Elle sentait qu'elle allait détester ça. Pourtant, le regard insistant du Sergent ne la quittait pas des yeux. Bizarrement, la lueur qui brillait à l'intérieur lui disait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ou de vomir, au choix. Mais en tout cas, c'est celle lueur-là qui la décida à parler d'elle-même, avant que le flic ne pose la moindre question.

« M'sieur l'agent, il faut que vous me suiviez. Il se passe quelque chose de grave, ils sont en train de torturer un innocent !

- On se calme jeune fille ! Coupa le flic. Qui me dit que tu n'essayes pas de me tendre un piège ? »

La jeune fille, ne sachant pas comment montrer la véracité de ses propos, ne pus s'empêcher de trouver que la société était vraiment mal foutue. Puis, elle se fit la réflexion que, vu qu'elle était un putain d'otage, quoi qu'elle essaye de faire ils n'allaient pas lui tirer dessus. Donc elle se releva rapidement malgré ses poignets entravés et se mit à courir, bousculant tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Personne ne voudrait voir l'otage s'échapper et, si elle arrivait à courir assez longtemps pour arriver jusqu'à l'autel sacrificiel, elle aurait montré le chemin aux flics sans être traitée de traîtresse. C'était bien la meilleure idée qu'elle ai jamais eu.

* * *

><p>Gaïa arriva près de la statue. Profitant du jet de lumière de la porte pour regarder sa montre, elle sourit dans l'obscurité. Elle avait bien fait d'en parler aux flics, elle entendait déjà leurs bruits de pas dans le couloir. Grâce à eux, elle allait pouvoir prendre ce qu'elle voulait sans être vue. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au bout de bois sculpté représentant le dieu démoniaque et fut surprise d'entendre un gémissement de douleur. La jeune fille se figea sur place. La salle n'était pas vide comme elle l'avait cru tout à l'heure.<p>

Que faire ?

Un nouveau gémissement la décida. Cette personne ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire grand chose, elle avait l'air mal en point. Elle fit un autre pas vers la statue et étouffa un cri d'horreur en apercevant ce qu'elle cru être un garçon de son âge cloué aux paumes et aux chevilles à un espèce d'autel de sacrifice. Le sang coulait abondamment de ses nombreuses plaies, sûrement causées par un fouet ou autre moyen de torture peu commun à notre époque. Sauf pour les couple SM. Mais là ça n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être le cas. Gaïa détourna le regard, de peur de vomir son petit déjeuner.

« Mon dieu, gémit-elle, mais quelles genres d'horreurs ils t'on fait subir ! »

Elle se força à le fixer de nouveau, se concentrant sur son visage qui semblait être la partie de son corps la moins meurtrie. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris de la voir, elle n'avait pas la même tenue sombre que les membres du culte et un masque couvrait une grande partie de son visage comme si elle voulait le dissimuler. Une voleuse ? Sûrement, mais elle paraissait trop fragile pour rester ici. Les fidèles risquaient de revenir d'une minute à l'autre quand ils se seraient occupés des flics. Il lui murmura de fuir, d'une toute petite voix. La jeune fille le fixa avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Kenny ? »

L'écho résonna dans toute la pièce et cela exaspéra quelque peu Len. Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! La douleur renforçait sa colère, même si elle n'était pas très profonde. Quoique... Le garçon s'était persuadé depuis longtemps que s'il était ici c'était à cause d'un malentendu. Un malentendu dut à son apparence. Il allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand son estomac se tordit, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de sa bouche, écarlate et épaisse. Elle s'étala sur le sol en un _plic-ploc_ douloureux. Il se demandait bien comment il faisait pour être encore en vie avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il se sentait vraiment trop faible, la mort n'allait pas tarder à venir le cueillir. Le plus tôt serait d'ailleurs le mieux... Il fixa de nouveau ses prunelles azurs dans celle de l'héroïne et prononça d'une voix faible et remplie de supplications.

« Tue-moi. »

Gaïa était troublée, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, tout ça à cause de l'horreur de ce qui se déroulait devant les yeux. Le garçon venait de cracher du sang. Les paroles du blond l'avait également touchée. Choquée même. Comment un être humain pouvait-il vouloir la mort ? Même dans un tel état, c'était impossible de désirer la mort, du moins c'était l'avis de l'adolescente. Ses poings se serrèrent, elle lutta contre les larmes qui risquaient à tout moment d'inonder ses yeux et de se mélanger au sang de la victime. Elle se ressaisit et se mit à hurler, à présent remontée à bloc.

« Mais tu vas pas bien où quoi ?! Je suis pas une meurtrière et, tant que tu n'es pas mort, je... »

Le regard de la jeune fille se porta sur l'objet tant convoité : Le Necronomicon. Elle pouvait encore le prendre et se casser en vitesse avant que ces adorateurs de magie noire ne viennent compromettre son plan. Ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux du blond et elle se sentit prise d'un affreux remord quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été prête à l'abandonner. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kenny souffrir seul ici. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle prit le Necronomicon et le rangea dans sa sacoche sous le regard curieux de Len. Enfin, curieux, pas tant que ça. Ça ressemblait plus à un regard mort teinté d'un peu d'amusement. Alors c'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle était venue ? Elle aurait pu le demander à Henrietta, se serait revenu au même.

Elle sortit un marteau de sa poche de pantalon et le blond frissonna. Elle comptait faire quoi là ?! Elle voulait profiter de sa souffrance pour le faire souffrir d'avantage ? Ou alors elle voulait l'empêcher de parler en le défigurant ? La peur qui avait disparut revint avec force dans l'esprit de Len et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, le blond essayait de se coller de plus en plus à la table dans l'espoir de la traverser. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Les yeux des deux adolescents se croisèrent brièvement et la jeune fille fut surprise d'y lire de la peur. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens comme s'il voulait échapper à un adversaire terrible, malgré son état évident de faiblesse.

« Arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire du mal pour rien ! »

Len l'aurait bien écoutée mais la vision de ce marteau ne faisait qu'augmenter sa peur apparente. Gaïa ne remarqua pas le regard que le blond dardait sur le marteau, trop concentrée sur la paume droite du garçon. Elle allait commencer par là. Elle lui offrit un sourire plein de douceur sans remarquer son état de frayeur.

« T'en fait pas Kenny, c'est bientôt fini ! »

Dans un ultime effort, Len essaya de lui dire qu'il n'était pas Kenny mais ses paroles ne sortirent pas, remplacées par une nouvelle rivière de sang qui tâcha l'héroïne. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna le marteau et tira sur le clou enfoncé dans la main du garçon. Len se mit à hurler en sentant la douleur que ça lui procurait. Il commençait à voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Il se sentait pitoyable, il s'était fait entuber par une fille et une autre venait le sauver. C'était presque à le dégoûter des filles. Peut-être qu'à la fin de cette histoire il penserait à se reconvertir... Ainsi, on ne le confondrait plus jamais avec Kenny, puisque lui semblait à 100% bisexuel. Combien de litres de sang avait-il perdu au juste ? Sûrement trop pour pouvoir encore marcher normalement et de toute façon, avec ses bras et ses pieds meurtris, il n'irait pas très loin tout seul. Il ne connaissait pas la fille qui était en train de l'aider, mais il doutait qu'elle ai assez de force pour le porter sur son dos. Elle allait sûrement l'abandonner dès qu'elle verrait qu'il était retombé dans les vapes comme une vraie fillette. Il eut un petit rictus qui lui permit de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur. Oui, voilà, depuis le début il s'était toujours comporté comme une putain de gonzesse. Mais il était un mec, merde ! Il était temps qu'il se réveille !

Les étoiles tournaient encore devant les yeux du blond quand Gaïa vit que le garçon essayait de se relever. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de l'en empêcher, sachant qu'elle ne lui avait encore retiré qu'un seul clou sur les quatre qui l'entravait. La vision du pied gauche du blond se tordant et se déchirant dans tous les sens pour échapper au clou ne fit que renforcer la nausée de la jeune fille. Le sang coulait avec de plus en plus de force et de blond prenait une pâleur cadavérique. Elle ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. C'était facile de se proclamer _super-héros_, mais l'être était carrément une autre paire de manche. En soupirant, elle le força à rester allongé sur la table, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de suffire car il recommençait cinq minutes après, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur les clous à retirer. Bon, là elle devait trouver un moyen radical pour éviter qu'il bouge, sinon elle n'aurait pas fini avant que les flics n'arrivent. Elle doutait même qu'ils ne remarquent pas qu'elle avait prit une pièce à conviction. Elle se pencha vers le garçon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le garçon, surpris, ne put faire autrement que de se laisser faire, vu que ses mains douloureuses ne pouvaient lui être d'aucune utilité. Face à Kenny, Gaïa se demanda d'abord s'il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Après tout, tout le monde savait que se faire embrasser était arrivé plein de fois à ce coureur de blondinet. Pourtant, en voyant les rougeurs qui se déposaient sur les joues de sa victimes, elle reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait eut raison, il ne tentait plus de se débattre. Il fallait en profiter.

* * *

><p>Mysterion avait suivit la gothique alors que cette dernière s'était sauvée en courant. Il avait été plus réactif que la plupart des flics, pourtant il était resté à couvert pour ne pas se faire voir. La gamine était arrivée face à une grande maison à laquelle elle avait frappé sans ménagement. Un grand type chauve était venu lui ouvrir et ses yeux avaient fait le tour de tous les patelins pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés. Il allait se sentir satisfait quand il remarqua les menottes aux poignets de la jeune fille. Mysterion tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit qu'une petite bride de la conversation. Elle semblait porter sur les agissements d'un culte. Un culte ? Il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Gaïa avant de les quitter pour de bon. Elle les avait laissés se démerder tous seuls avec ça. Tu parles d'une héroïne...<p>

_« Ils vénèrent un dieu noir, Cutlhu ou un truc comme ça... »_

Cutlhu ? Ce n'était pas plutôt _Cthulhu_ qu'elle avait voulu dire ? Le sang du héros ne fit qu'un tour quand il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Len la première fois qu'il avait traîné avec la gothique. Malheureusement il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher d'aller la voir, vu qu'il s'occupait du problème de sa jumelle, mais il avait vite regretté son geste quand il lui avait parlé de Cthulhu grâce au _fabuleux_ livre qu'il avait lu. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas accordé une grande importance à ce détail, mais maintenant la donne avait changé. L'innocent torturé dont avait parlé la gothique pourrait très bien être son ami. Enfin, il se pouvait aussi qu'il se fasse des idées. Pourquoi ils iraient torturer Len ? Il ne leur avait rien fait de mal. Ce mec était aussi inoffensif qu'un mouton !

Le chauve attrapa Henrietta par le col de sa veste et la fit entrer sans plus de concessions. Il claqua la porte derrière lui comme s'il payait le chauffage et qu'il ne voulait pas chauffer la rue. Or, c'était une nuit d'été et il ne faisait vraiment pas froid dehors. Le héros tiqua tout de suite, la gothique venait de le mener à l'entrée de l'endroit de culte. L'endroit où était celle pauvre victime en train de se faire torturer. Il se surpris à prier pour que son ami ne soit pas mêlé à tout ça, même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit la victime. Pourquoi ils s'en seraient prit à lui alors qu'il voulait justement rejoindre leurs rangs ? Pas de doutes, il se faisait des idées. Il entendit quelqu'un ramper derrière lui et il cru qu'il s'était fait repérer. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Del.

« Alors, vous avez une piste ?

- Elle vient d'entrer dans cette maison, c'est un type qui l'a forcée à rentrer. Ils parlaient du même culte que Gaïa. »

Du moins il l'espérait, mais que ça soit un culte ou un autre, par rapport à ce que lui avait dit Len par rapport au bouquin qu'il avait emprunté à la brune, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. Il se voyait mal expliquer aux flics qu'il connaissait des gens du culte et qu'il était assez proche d'eux, il se ferait passer les menottes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire. Del ne posa pas plus de questions, une chance pour lui, et envoya deux de ses subordonnées frapper à leur tour à la porte. Mysterion ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un mauvais calcul de la part du sergent. Ça faisait combien de temps au juste qu'il bossait sur le terrain ? Il aurait plutôt dut foncer dans le tas maintenant qu'il savait. A moins que ce ne soit un autre moyen de montrer à Mysterion que la police ne lui ferait pas confiance si facilement ? Mysterion n'appréciait pas cette tentative maladroite, elle risquait de compromettre le sauvetage.

Les flics toquèrent à la porte et le même type chauve vint leur ouvrir. Il semblait plus joyeux et détendu, il blaguait même avec les flics comme s'il ne s'était rien passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, il les invita à entrer sous les yeux ébahis du héros et du sergent. Les deux flics hésitèrent, n'osant pas regarder vers la haie où était caché leur supérieur. En haussant les épaules, ils finirent par accepter et entrer dès que le chauve leur ouvrit la porte en grand. Celle-ci se referma derrière eux et le super-héros tourna les yeux vers le sergent.

« Et vous comptez faire quoi s'ils ne ressortent pas ?

- Ils vont ressortir, le type doit se douter qu'il est surveillé.

- Bah si c'est le cas, maintenant il a deux otages en plus. Il vient d'endormir leur vigilance et maintenant il va les assommer.

- Petit, je connais mieux mon métier que toi.

- J'en ai pas l'impression... »

Mysterion sortit de sa planque malgré les recommandations de Del qui lui hurlait de revenir et de ne rien tenter d'imprudent. Mais le héros avait autre chose en tête. Pour lui, il était hors de question de laisser des innocents se faire torturer pour une cause perdue d'avance. Même si cela risquait de compromettre la mission, le mieux restait d'essayer de sauver les innocents qui se trouvaient prisonniers de cette immense baraque. Mysterion avait remarqué une entrée dans le garage qui semblait échapper à toute surveillance. Il y avait cependant peut-être des caméras, mais dès que le héros serait dans la maison, il n'hésiterait pas à jouer de ses poings. Dans le pire des cas, il avait juste à se laisser mourir, une fois encore. Enfin, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive tout de suite, avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de mettre des vies hors de danger. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, l'homme masqué s'engagea dans la maison.

Toutes les caméras étaient hors-service et il comprit aisément pourquoi cet endroit n'était pas sous surveillance. Ou plus sous surveillance plutôt. La plupart des gardes chargés de cette tâche reposaient sur le sol, visiblement sonnés. Quelqu'un était passé avant lui et il paraissait être de leur côté. Enfin, le héros l'affirmait sans réelles certitudes, mais il pouvait au moins dire qu'il était contre cette secte. Les corps étendus sur le sol le prouvait sans aucun doute. Prudemment, il avança dans le garage, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'un individu suspect lui saute à la gorge. Mais rien ne se fit, et il arriva sans encombres à une salle d'où les voix de deux personnes lui parvenait. Une voix féminine et vive, alors que la seconde semblait faible et... Le coeur de Kenny se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait raison, Len était ici.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Mysterion poussa doucement la porte. Peut-être que la fille était de la secte, il se devait d'être prudent. Mais dès qu'il vit ses cheveux blancs, ce n'est qu'avec grand-peine qu'il réussi à conserver sa voix exagérément grave quand il commença à parler. Il cru bien qu'il allait se faire démasquer avant l'heure s'il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme pour ce genre de choses.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites Gaïa ? »

Les deux occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui et la jeune fille cacha le marteau qu'elle tenait à la main derrière son dos. Mysterion avait effectivement reconnu Len, d'ailleurs ce dernier était couvert de sang. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert, ce qui serra le coeur du héros. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention aux paroles de son ami quand il en avait eut l'occasion, ce dernier ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle galère. Le héros s'en voulait ce qui n'échappa pas à Gaïa qui décida de profiter de l'état de trouble de Mysterion. Elle rangea le marteau qu'elle avait dans la main et se rapprocha du héros, Len à moitié affalé sur son épaule. La jeune fille se dépêcha de lui refourguer le blessé, un sourire malicieux passant sur ses lèvres.

« Eh, protesta l'homme masqué, qu'est-ce que..?

- Si tu veux te racheter auprès de lui, tâche de le faire sortir le plus vite possible. Je crois qu'il en a plus pour longtemps.

- Et toi, on peut te demander où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Le devoir m'appelle ailleurs trésor, tchou ! »

Le héros eut un mauvais rictus. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas cette fille, mais alors pas du tout. Il ne comprenait pas que les flics lui accordent plus de crédit qu'à lui et encore moins qu'ils en ai fait le super-héros officiel de la ville. Il allait lui demander comment elle comptait sortir quand il vit qu'elle possédait une grappin et que le grappin en question venait de briser la seule fenêtre de la salle. Une fenêtre beaucoup trop haute pour l'atteindre, même sur la pointe des pieds. Pourtant, le grappin de Gaïa prouva son efficacité en la faisant disparaître hors de la salle. Mysterion entendit néanmoins son dernier ricanement.

« Estime-toi heureux, pour une fois je te laisse le beau rôle.

- Je hais vraiment cette fille, ajouta le héros une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre. »

La toux violente de son ami blond le fit réagir rapidement. Il l'installa plus confortablement sur son dos, ce qui n'empêcha pas Len de vomir du sang, une fois encore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vomir du sang bon dieu de merde ?! D'abord cette pétasse de Rin et maintenant son ami Len, étais-ce génétique ? Sûrement pas, Rin lui avait avoué avoir reçu un coup d'une certaine "Dawson" et Len semblait également avoir reçu pas mal de coups. C'était dans ces moments-là que Mysterion ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette ville avait besoin d'un héros, un vrai. Pas de Gaïa qui raisonnait de façon égoïste, mais plutôt un héros qui penserait aux autres avant lui-même. Kenny comptait bien devenir ce genre de héros mais, pour l'instant, son premier devoir était de sortir d'ici et de remettre Len à l'hôpital pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il remarqua que les combats entre flics et adeptes se tenaient juste devant la seule porte permettant de sortir de la maison. S'il ne trouvait pas vite fait un autre moyen de sortie, c'était cuit pour la discrétion et, avec Len sur le dos, il serait vraiment difficile pour lui de se défendre correctement. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, sinon son ami était foutu. Mysterion déglutit péniblement. Il avait fait ça pour Karen, mais à présent il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait plus reculer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Je sais qu'il a mit du temps à paraître, mais à cause du bac qui se rapproche à grands pas, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi... En espérant tout de même que vous êtes toujours là, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Anonymous T, je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! Grâce à toi je me sens moins seule :) Je suis heureuse que ma fanfic t'ai plu d'ailleurs ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas~**

* * *

><p><strong>~V~<strong>

Stan était encore une fois en apnée dans ses songes. Il se réveilla rapidement quand il sentit un poids se poser à côté de lui sur le lit. Il sursauta en reconnaissant sa soeur Shelley. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Il la fixa d'un air incompréhensible, le regard encore grandement embué par le sommeil. Il se redressa rapidement quand il comprit vraiment que Shelley n'était pas la seule visiteuse nocturne présente dans sa chambre. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il s'entendit crier.

« Sortez de ma chambre !

- Tu comprends pas Stan, le sollicita son père, il se passe un truc pas normal en bas et il y a que ta fenêtre qui donne sur l'endroit d'où vient le bruit.

- Quoi ?!

- Fait pas l'idiot, railla Shelley avec impatience, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe en bas autant que toi. »

En réalité, le jeune homme se foutait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait se passer en bas de chez eux. Il avait juste conscience que dans un peu moins de trois heures, il devrait s'habiller, petit-déjeuner et aller en cours. Ses yeux le piquait horriblement et se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Pourtant, il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Shelley était en train de s'agiter comme une folle alors que Sharon ouvrait les rideaux, déversant la lumière de la rue dans la chambre sombre du jeune Marsh.

Pour pioncer, ça avait l'air d'être mort. Mais, comme s'il voulait faire chier Shelley, il se retourna dans son lit en grommelant. Ça ne plut pas à la châtain qui décida de s'acharner contre lui, comme à chaque fois quoi. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le secoua comme un prunier, ses parents semblant ignorer l'état du plus jeune. Stan n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de pourquoi ses parents ne réagissaient pas à cet excès de violence. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi, après lui avoir sifflé une ribambelle d'insultes à la figure, elle le traînait à présent vers le rideau ouvert, sans avoir le moindre état d'âme. Quand elle le colla contre la vitre, il se força à regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors. C'était une belle cohue, entre les flics qui passaient les menottes à tours de bras et les victimes de leurs coups qui essayaient de s'échapper tant bien que mal...

C'est alors que, dans le lot, il reconnut la silhouette devenue fine et élancée d'Henrietta. Sa présence était aussi inexpliquée que celle de ses parents dans sa chambre. S'ils voulaient des infos, pourquoi ne pas aller eux-même leur demander dehors ? Shelley remarqua également la jeune fille marcher au milieu des policiers et elle ne se gêna pas pour en faire la remarque.

« C'est pas une de tes petites-amies par hasard Stan ?

- Si... Putain, si je m'imaginais la voir là je... Eh, c'est pas ma petite-amie !

- Pas la officielle, mais on sait tous que tu aimes bien lui faire des infidélités.

- N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a que Wendy qui compte pour moi !

- Un peu de silence, s'impatienta Randy Marsh. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Dans ce cas, s'énerva l'adolescent, ça serait mieux que tu descendes leur en parler en face, non ? »

Un silence lourd de reproches se fit dans la salle et Stan se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspéré. Il fallait vraiment tout faire soi-même ici, ses parents ressemblaient à des gosses scotchés à leur fenêtre de peur de louper une seule petite miette du spectacle, à se demander qui était réellement l'adulte dans cette maison. L'adolescent se dégagea des bras de sa soeur pour sortir de la pièce. Après un énième soupir, il enfila son manteau par-dessus son pyjama et sortit dehors. Cependant, il s'arrêta à bonne distance du groupe de policiers, hésitant à approcher. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, ça ne le concernait pas et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, le brun dormait sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il commençait déjà à faire demi-tour quand une voix l'appela, le prenant au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à croiser cette personne, même si avec la présence des flics ça n'était pas vraiment une grande surprise.

« Stan ?!

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Mysterion. Il y a un pro..? »

Stan ne termina pas sa phrase quand il remarqua qu'un jeune homme blond était soutenu par le héros et qu'il semblait fort mal en point. Rien que de voir une personne dans cet état retourna l'estomac du brun mais il se força à observer plus attentivement la victime. Kenny ? Non, cette personne ne possédait pas sa parka orange et, malgré la ressemblance, vu la distance à laquelle il se tenait, il vit bien que certains traits de son visage différaient de ceux du pauvre. Si ce n'était pas Kenny, alors ça ne pouvait être que Len. Mais qu'est-ce que le jeune blond pouvait faire dehors à une heure pareille ? Surtout pour revenir amoché de la sorte...

Stan, dans sa bonté d'âme malgré le fait qu'il soit encore en pleine latence intellectuelle, déchargea le héros de la moitié du poids qu'il portait sur le dos. L'homme masqué allait protester mais c'était déjà trop tard puisque le brun avait bien l'intention de ne pas lâcher prise. Mysterion se gifla mentalement, ça ne se faisait pas de se décharger sur les autres comme cela, en faisant ce genre de geste il ne valait pas mieux que cette lâcheuse de Gaïa.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, se sentit obligé de préciser le héros. C'est le devoir de la police et non pas celui des citoyens de secourir les blessés.

- A deux on ira plus vite et, plus vite il sera à l'hôpital, mieux ça sera pour Len. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une question de minutes avant qu'il ne crève la bouche ouverte ? »

Malgré la gravité des paroles prononcées par son ami brun, le héros ne put retenir un micro-sourire en comprenant que Stan n'avait pas confondu Kenny et Len. D'une certaine façon ça prouvait que le brun faisait attention aux différences qu'il existait entre les deux garçons malgré leurs points communs. Cela fit plaisir à Kenny au-delà de ce qu'il espérait. Pourtant, le brun était ami avec les deux blonds alors ça ne devrait pas l'affecter tant que ça. Encore, s'il les confondaient alors qu'ils étaient ennemis, le problème se poserait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Se rendant compte que Stan le dévisageait étrangement, Mysterion se força à regagner un visage impassible et froid. Celui qu'il prenait d'habitude quand il revêtait son costume. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire démasquer aussi facilement pour un erreur aussi conne de sa part. Si son ami remarquait la moindre once de sympathie dans son regard, il pourrait formuler pas mal d'hypothèses quant à son identité. Mysterion se racla la gorge avant de détourner le regard du brun, comme s'il était juste obligé de coopérer avec lui et que, s'il avait pu, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'éviter. Mais la vérité était toute autre, puisque Kenny était heureux que Stan soit là, avec lui. Les paroles du Sergent le sortirent de ses pensées juste à temps.

« Mysterion, soupira-t-il d'un air mécontent, décidément vous faites tout de travers... Que fait ce jeune homme ici ?

- Il est venu aider à secourir son ami Sergent Del.

- Et comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un des fanatiques de la secte de tout à l'heure ?

- Il habite la maison juste au-dessus de votre tête, continua Mysterion avant d'ajouter rapidement, en voyant les deux regards interrogateurs posés sur lui : Je l'ai vu sortir de chez lui.

- Comprenez que je ne vous fais pas du tout confiance Mysterion, ce jeune homme va nous suivre au commissariat avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Vous allez nous suivre je suppose, au cas où votre ami cracherais un quelconque secret vous concernant ? »

Le héros lui lança le regard le plus froid dont il était capable, si bien que Stan se demanda un instant si son "ami" était humain tellement le masque soulignait sa froideur. Mais ses traits reprirent bien vite un air normal, quoique encore un peu blasés, et il tendit les mains vers le flic pour que ce dernier lui passe les menottes. Stan suivit son exemple, après qu'un infirmier ai enfin eut le courage d'interrompre la discussion pour s'occuper de Len. Mysterion ne lui avait pas menti, le flic ne lui accordait pas la moindre confiance. S'ils arrivaient à sortir du commissariat sans être accusés de quoique ce soit, Stan allait faire en sorte que le policier revoit son jugement, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

><p>Rin attendait encore son frère sur le canapé du salon. Elle avait allumé la télé et regardait une émission quelconque qui passait. C'était une série qui se voulait drôle, mais du point de vue de la jeune blonde c'était juste nul. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix de regarder autre chose, c'était le seul truc à peu près potable qui passait à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Oui, parce que, mine de rien, il était déjà une heure du matin. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait son frère avec la gothique, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être que du soft. Elle qui le pensait timide et réservé, il semblait bien plus entreprenant qu'il ne le laissait paraître. La jeune fille entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle sauta sur ses pieds pour aller l'accueillir. Elle fut déçue quand elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de son père. Ce dernier avait pourtant l'air grave.<p>

« Rin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

- J'attend Len, il n'est pas rentré.

- C'est une perte de temps, va plutôt te coucher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton frère est hospitalisé, il va passer sa nuit à l'hôpital. »

La blondinette resta en place le temps que l'idée se fraye un chemin dans son cerveau. Son frère ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Il était à l'hôpital. Et elle, elle n'avait rien senti venir... D'habitude, dès qu'il arrivait quelque chose à son jumeau, elle le ressentait comme s'il s'agissait d'elle-même. Mais là, rien. Elle n'avait rien senti alors que son frère était hospitalisé. Pourtant la dernière fois, quand il s'était cassé une jambe et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller prévenir quelqu'un, c'était Rin qui l'avait fait puisqu'elle était à côté des parents et avait eut un vertige. C'était encore elle qui avait senti que son frère avait eut un accident de la route, quand elle s'était effondrée au milieu du salon. Cette fois-là d'ailleurs, elle avait cru mourir. Alors pourquoi, cette fois seulement, elle n'avait pas senti à quel point son jumeau allait mal ? Il n'était pas du genre à jouer la comédie, surtout s'il était devant la gothique. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mais alors pourquoi... Elle regarda ses mains avant de lever son regard bleuté vers son père.

« TU MENS ! Se mit-elle à hurler. »

Le père préféra ne pas répondre, pourtant il savait que son fils passait la nuit à l'hôpital. Il avait été aux premières loges d'ailleurs. Fort malheureusement il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple petite éraflure. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas le raconter à sa fille, qu'il trouvait déjà beaucoup trop secouée par la nouvelle. Il était arrivé souvent à Len de faire des séjours à l'hôpital et jamais sa jumelle n'avait réagit comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas et il n'avait pas envie de tenter la moindre chose, de peur de faire une erreur et de la briser encore plus. La blondinette de protesta cependant pas plus et, sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Après des heures et des heures d'interrogatoire incessants, le policiers durent se rendre à l'évidence : ni Stan, ni Mysterion ne savaient la moindre chose sur l'incident. Stan avait simplement avoué qu'il connaissait Henrietta car il fréquentait le même lycée qu'elle et Mysterion était resté muet pendant tout l'interrogatoire. S'il livrait une quelconque information à la police sur sa vie, il compromettrait sûrement son identité secrète. Ça, c'était hors de question pour le héros. Après que Del lui eut expliqué qu'il devrait tout de même essayé d'en faire un minimum s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver derrière les barreaux, Mysterion se contentait de répondre par monosyllabes. C'était mieux que rien avait pensé le policier, autant ne pas essayer d'avoir plus, on n'obtiendrait rien.<p>

A présent le flic était parti, se rendant sûrement à l'hôpital pour voir si la victime était réveillée et prête pour un interrogatoire. Le sergent n'avait jamais l'air d'en avoir assez. Mysterion se prit à plaindre Len alors qu'il prenait la route du retour en compagnie d'un Stan songeur. Il le remarqua rapidement mais, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de poser la moindre question, le brun le devança.

« Il faudrait trouver un truc pour que ce flic te fasse confiance.

- Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que toi tu me fasses confiance aussi facilement.

- D'après toi je devrais me méfier ?

- Je suis un inconnu pour toi.

- Un inconnu ? Je ne crois pas, moi je suis sûr que je te connais bien plus que tu ne veux bien me l'avouer.

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu auras le droit de savoir, mais ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

- Je me doute. »

Mysterion coula un regard intrigué vers le brun. Décidément, il allait de surprises en surprises avec son ami. Il ne le pensait pas aussi tolérant et ouvert. Enfin, ça ne faisait que rajouter à l'admiration que Kenny lui portait d'ordinaire, mais ça Stan ne le saurait sûrement jamais. Le héros hésita un court instant à lui confier ses interrogations à propos de tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête, mais il se reprit bien vite en songeant que cela pourrait mettre son ami sur la voie de son identité. Bon sang, ce que c'était dur de travailler avec un masque alors qu'une connaissance de longue date était auprès de vous ! Un seul mot de travers suffirait à griller sa couverture. Il décida donc de rester silencieux. De son côté Stan en fit autant, plongé dans ses pensées. C'est à peine s'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant chez les Marsh.

« Je vais essayer de trouver ce qui pourrait leur donner foi en toi pendant la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu devrais plutôt songer à dormir.

- Avec le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je pense que j'aurais tout juste le temps d'enfiler mes vêtements et d'aller en cours pour ne pas être en retard ! Tu devrais en faire autant, ajouta Stan après avoir observé plus attentivement le héros. »

L'adolescent ne doutait plus de l'âge de la personne face à lui. Malgré une carrure assez développée, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne de son âge. Donc, quelqu'un qui devait aller à l'école dans peu de temps, étant donné que Stan pensait connaître les yeux clairs qui le jaugeaient de haut en bas comme pour se venger de sa récente expertise. Il se sentait en sécurité avec cette personne, alors il n'avait pas à en avoir peur. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il lui avait accordé sa confiance, parce qu'il était sûr de le connaître dans "la vraie vie". Pour Stan, tout cela avait une dimension irréelle. Il s'attendait à tout moment à se réveiller dans son lit et que tout cela n'était que le pur fruit de son invention. Après tout, il n'en serait que très peu étonné vu l'esprit tordu qu'il possédait...Il salua le héros qui finit par le quitter et il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Se tournant enfin vers la porte, il fit face au visage éberlué de sa sœur Shelley.

« T'as vraiment des amis chelous toi... »

* * *

><p>« Bonjour Kyle ! »<p>

Le rouquin se retourna tellement vite qu'il faillit en faire tomber tous les bouquins qu'il portait. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre dans son dos était pour le moins inhabituelle. Quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la nouvelle, il essaya cependant de lui sourire et, surtout, garder l'air le plus naturel dont il était capable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouvait trop sèche à son goût.

- Oh, rien de bien méchant ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu accepterais de m'aider dans certaines matières... On m'a laissé entendre que tu étais le meilleur de la classe ici. »

Le pommettes du juif se mirent à crépiter doucement sous le compliment. Il était content que la jeune fille reconnaisse son intelligence alors que, elle-même, elle était assez forte dans la plupart des matières. Rin fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de rire. Décidément, c'était bien trop facile. A voir sa tête, il n'allait pas tarder à accepter. On pouvait dire que ça arrangeait grandement ses affaires que le roux réagisse ainsi. Baissant les yeux, Kyle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Eh bien je... merci et... c'est d'accord ! Dis-moi juste où tu as des lacunes et je... je t'aiderais.

- J'en ai tellement ! Je ne pourrais pas plutôt venir chez toi ? Tu sais, je-

- Salut, juif ! Salua le gros lard en fouillant dans son casier qui se trouvait être le voisin de celui de sa victime. Oh, mais on dirait que je dérange. Alors comme ça on drague la nouvelle Kahl ?

- Ta gueule gros lard !

- Fait pas l'innocent, t'es tout rouge.

- Et... Et puis d'abord c'est elle qui est venue me voir, et pas pour ça !

- Pourtant vous parliez bien d'aller chez toi, je me trompe ? »

Le juif s'empourpra encore plus et un sourire satisfait pointa sur les lèvres du gros. Il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rin qui trouva cela fort intéressant. La prochaine fois, avant d'aller voir Kyle, elle irait d'abord parler à l'obèse. Un rire moqueur traversa soudain tout le couloir et ses trois occupants se retournèrent de concert. Une tignasse blonde leur fit prendre conscience que, en effet, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à occuper les lieux.

« Cartman, ta jalousie est pathétique !

- Viens me le dire en face Kenny, je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu.

- Ta jalousie est pathétique.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Arrête Kenny, on sait tous que tu penses qu'avec ta queue ! Ah c'est sûr que toi la jalousie tu connais pas, t'as jamais été amoureux. »

Cette réplique froissa bien plus le pauvre qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Bien sûr que si, il avait déjà été amoureux ! C'était une fois, alors qu'il était encore en primaire et que... Il se souvint alors que cette fois-là, il était mort foudroyé et que pourtant, en l'embrassant, Kelly l'avait ramené à la vie. Ce souvenir resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, pourtant il était incapable de se rappeler de toutes les sensations qu'il avait vécues en sa présence, notamment celles qui le grisait comme ce qu'il appelait « l'amour ». Ça faisait bien trop longtemps pour qu'il se souvienne de ce que cela faisait, de ce côté-là le gros avait raison. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kyle se faire chambrer de cette manière, le roux semblait bien trop gêné pour réussir à lui répondre convenablement.

« Bien sûr que si j'ai déjà été amoureux, y'a pas longtemps d'ailleurs. »

Cartman était tellement surpris qu'il chercha un allié du regard dans toute la pièce. Il le trouva dans la personne de Rin dont le regard crépitait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ? Tout cela pourrait bien coller avec l'arriver des deux jumeaux en ville et, comme il passait la plupart de son temps avec Len, il était fort probable que...

« Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux de mon frère quand même ! Le nargua la blondinette.

- Qui sait ? Répondit Kenny d'un air taquin.

- T'es chiant, râla Cartman, on peut jamais rien savoir avec toi !

- On finira bien par savoir Kenny, continua Rin, et gare à toi parce que le jour où ça arrivera on ne te fera pas de cadeaux.

- Ah vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Kyle observait la scène depuis tout à l'heure sans mot dire mais il pouvait voir que l'ambiance entre ces deux-là était électrique. En quelque sorte, ça lui fit un peu de peine, mais il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Le gros lard, lui, avait l'air de vachement s'amuser à provoquer Kenny de la sorte et il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'il pouvait y trouver. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du gros lard, ça c'était certain. Se rappelant soudain de pourquoi il était venu ici à la base, Kyle attrapa rapidement ses livres et il se mit en tête de partir discrètement, avant que Cartman ou Rin n'ait la brillante idée de rappeler aux autres qu'il était là. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas chose facile car, dès qu'il partit en courant, il se cogna à son meilleur ami, faisant tomber tous ses livres. Stan ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se décider à l'aider à réparer sa bêtise. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du roux de courir dans les couloirs et ça Stan était bien placé pour le savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Kyle ?

- Je t'en poses moi des questions ?

- Tu viens de le faire, oui.

- Je fuis des tarés qui se sont mit en tête de me pourrir la journée.

- Tu peux pas être plus clair ?

- La nouvelle, elle va de paire avec Cartman, c'est dingue comme ils s'entendent bien.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il te fait chier, si Cartman a une copine il te foutra la paix !

- Je comprend pas non plus, mais ça fait mal là... »

Le jeune juif porta la main à son coeur et serra le haut de sa veste comme si ça pouvait atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement, ça ne se passait pas comme ça, et Stan le savait bien pour l'avoir vécu des milliards de fois avec Wendy. Pouvait-il lui dire que c'était de la jalousie ? Quoi qu'il en pense, Kyle ne le croirait sûrement pas. Il faut dire que c'était déjà assez difficile à croire qu'il soit amoureux, mais alors si en plus Stan lui avouait que ce qui serrait le coeur du juif était de la jalousie, il risquait de bondir au plafond. Peut-être même qu'il refuserait d'entendre ce que le brun voulait lui expliquer. Autant rester simple.

« Ça te dit que ce soir tu dormes chez moi ? Comme ça je prend bien le temps de t'expliquer.

- Ce soir ? Désolé ça ne va pas être possible, je donne des cours particuliers à la nouvelle !

- Elle est perdue dans les leçons ? Pourtant elle se débrouille pas mal...

- Stan...

- Oui ?

- Quand j'aurais le temps et qu'on sera seuls, il faudra que je t'avoue un truc.

- Comme tu veux ! »

Kenny avait couru pour essayer de rattraper Kyle dès qu'il avait remarqué sa disparition. Il avait seulement entendu les deux dernières phrases de la conversation mais ça lui convenait largement, pour ne pas dire un peu trop. Il serra lui aussi un bout de sa veste en fixant le sol d'un air absent. Stan avait l'air de savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Pour le blond, ça ne ressemblait à aucune des douleurs qu'il connaissait et auxquelles il commençait tout juste à s'habituer. Enfin, dans la limite où il était possible de s'habituer à la douleur bien sûr. Peut-être que, lui aussi, il pourrait demander conseil à Stan là-dessus ? Il faut dire en effet que le brun était celui de la petite bande qui connaissait le mieux tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux sentiments alors il était le meilleur conseiller qu'ils avaient sous la main. Avec un peu de chance, Kenny pourrait même faire d'une pierre deux coups, surtout s'il décidait d'utiliser le masque de Mysterion...

* * *

><p>Len se trouvait dans un endroit sombre. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais il entendait un drôle de fourmillement. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale encore douloureuse. L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet, il avait seulement rêvé de cette fille masquée venue le sauver et il était toujours prisonnier des adeptes de Cthulhu... Par conséquent, il avait aussi rêvé le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec elle.. A moins qu'elle ne symbolise la Mort venue l'arracher à sa souffrance ? Plus rien ne l'étonnait maintenant qu'il s'était retrouvé face à un espèce de super-héros. Toute son enfance, il avait vénéré ce genres de choses alors il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce que, dans ses derniers délires, il imagine la Mort telle une magnifique jeune fille masquée. Il avait trop abusé des comics américains alors pourquoi se priver de cette vision agréable si elle devait être la dernière ?<p>

« Tu veux la revoir ? »

Len sursauta, se demandant d'où venait cette voix qui résonnait jusque dans sa tête. Il ne tarda pas à jeter des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus attaché, mais surtout qu'il tenait debout sans aucune difficulté malgré le clous qui y avaient été enfoncés précédemment. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de ses mains qui lui étaient toujours aussi douloureuses. Se rappelant qu'il avait la voix sèche, il hésita à essayer de parler. Mais, au final, il parla de lui-même, un peu trop effrayé pour rester muet plus longtemps.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis tout et rien à la fois.

- Ça ne me dit pas qui vous êtes.

- Si tu veux une réponse claire, on peut dire que maintenant je suis toi.

- Pardon ?!

- Je suis Len Kagamine, je suis lié à toi pour la vie et ça la mort ne pourra rien y changer. Tu as peur de la mort ?

- Comme n'importe quel être humain.

- Ahaha, bonne réponse !

- Est-ce que vous savez où l'on est ici ?

- Dans une partie de ton cerveau. Je ne crois pas me tromper si je dis qu'il s'agit du lobe occipital...

- Ça ne m'aide pas tout ça...

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de te venger ?

- De qui ? De ceux qui m'ont fait ça ? Je ne peux rien faire, je suis sûr que je suis encore blessé et qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à venir me donner d'autres coups de fouet quand je reprendrais conscience. »

Len se raidit. La personne dissimulée par l'obscurité avait cessé de parler, mais pourtant le blondinet pouvait sentir son effrayant sourire s'étirer sur ce qui semblait être des lèvres. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qui pouvait le faire sourire comme ça. La situation n'avait rien de drôle ! Le fait que Len ne pouvait rien voir l'handicapait encore plus, il n'aimait pas ça. Privé de la vue, il se sentait impuissant, surtout quand une voix aussi effrayante se glissait dans son cerveau et lui jouait de mauvais tours. La voix arrêta de rire et le silence se fit, à la grande horreur de l'adolescent.

« Si c'est le fait que tu sois blessé qui te pose problème, je peux régler ça rapidement. »

Un amas de lumières se forma sur les mains douloureuses de Len. Il vit le sang qui les traversait, il vit aussi le trou béant qu'elles avaient en leur centre, mais il vit aussi les douces lumières baignant devant ses yeux reconstituer peu à peu ses tissus nerveux. Lentement mais sûrement, la douleur diminua jusqu'à refluer complètement. Len ne sentit bientôt plus rien et, émerveillé, il hésita à toucher la peau reconstituée de ses mains. Quelques minutes auparavant, se disait-il, un trou se trouvait ici, à la place de cette chaire qui me paraît pourtant si réelle à présent.

« Tu n'es plus prisonnier de mes adeptes, tu es dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je vais te laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition, on dirait bien que je suis allé trop vite.

- V-Vous êtes Cthulhu ? Demanda enfin Len dès qu'il eut enfin relevé le pronom possessif. »

Mais il était trop tard car déjà les paupières du blond s'entrouvrirent et il se retrouva face à plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, à savoir sa famille et ses camarades de classe. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière blanche que lui renvoyait les murs de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il finit par observer tour à tour le occupants de la pièce. En scrutant la salle du regard, il remarqua que son père était absent. Comme toujours, il n'était jamais là quand son fils avait besoin de lui ! Celle qui avait l'air le plus peinée par son état semblait être Rin. Avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, mais surtout qu'elle avait passé son temps à pleurer. Pour lui ? Non, il y avait sûrement autre chose... Mais quoi ? Ce n'était tout de même pas comme si elle pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, elle qui n'arrêtait pas de le martyriser à longueur de temps.

Et si c'était d'elle qu'avait parlé la drôle de voix dans sa tête ? Comment une personne lui parlant alors qu'il était dans le coma pouvait savoir ce genre d'informations personnelles sur lui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Soudain, une idée le frappa et il regarda vivement ses mains, en les sortant de sous le drap où elles étaient. Elles ne lui faisaient plus mal, mais impossible pour lui de voir si le trou s'était vraiment rebouché. Sous le regard intrigué des autres, Len défit lentement les bandages de ses mains. Rin voulut d'ailleurs l'en empêcher mais elle n'arriva à rien face à la détermination de son jumeau.

Kenny, présent lui aussi, fut le premier surpris quand il découvrit que les mains de Len étaient intactes, sans même une seule cicatrice. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé la nuit dernière, quand il l'avait ramené à la police il avait bien un trou dans chaque paume. C'était tout juste impossible de guérir aussi vite, aucun humain n'en avait la possibilité. Il se sentit blêmir et une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« Ça ne va pas Kenny, demanda Stan d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua à quel point son ami semblait pensif. Lui aussi, il avait vu les trous dans les paumes de Len, il devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il allait lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, Stan saurait qu'il n'était autre que Mysterion et ça, c'était hors de question ! Mysterion était un symbole, personne ne devait connaitre son vrai visage. Il baissa la tête pour regarder le sol, un peu crispé.

« Ce n'est rien, je crois que j'ai attrapé la crève. Par contre toi je te trouve bien pensif...

- Hein ?! Oh, ça, ce n'est rien. »

Stan mettait tellement peu de conviction dans ses paroles que ça se voyait qu'il mentait. Enfin, après c'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire que ça lui faisait cet effet, mais il était persuadé que même Kyle avait su percer son mauvais jeu d'acteur. Ses opinions ne tardèrent pas à être justifiées quand le rouquin se joignit à la conversation.

« Ment pas Stan, si c'est grave tu peux m'en parler.

- Tu ne me croirais pas.

- Dit toujours.

- Len, dit-il en s'adressant au blessé, tu ne le croiras peut-être pas mais tu t'es fait sauver par un héros.

- Un.. Un héros ?

- Ouais, un type qui veille sur la ville dès que le soleil est couché. »

Le mauvais rictus que lui offrit Len réussit presque à décourager Stan par rapport à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais, s'il avait bien évalué son coup, le héros en question se trouvait dans la pièce, avec eux tous. C'était un moyen de savoir de qui il s'agissait, s'il vantait les mérites du héros peut-être que Mysterion se montrerait en bafouillant ou en essayant de faire des compliments maladroits au personnage qu'il avait inventé et qui sauvait chaque jour des vies. Enfin, c'était comme ça dans l'esprit de Stan évidement, pas dans celui de Kenny, et Len ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

« Un héros ça ne sert à rien. Et, si tu tiens à tout savoir, ce "héros" est arrivé trop tard pour moi. Quand il est arrivé j'étais déjà blessé et je m'apprêtais même à dire adieu à la vie. Si c'est ça un héros, elle a bon dos la justice !

- Cette justice comme tu dis, elle a sauvé un innocent.

- J'avais pas besoin d'être sauvé. Je serais bien mieux à la morgue ! »

Kenny écarquilla de grands yeux ronds. Soit ce mec était suicidaire, soit il pensait comme lui que la mort n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à ses yeux. Ça serait bien s'il découvrait que, en réalité, il n'était pas le seul sur cette planète à qui la mort ne faisait pas peur. Il fallait à présent qu'il trouve le moyen de lui parler en seul à seul, histoire d'être sûr de ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa petite tête blonde. Il avait tout de même été blessé aussi bien physiquement que moralement par la secte, sachant qu'il en pinçait tout de même un peu pour Henrietta. Soudain une pensée frappa Len de plein fouet. Comment il avait pu oublier ça ?

« Vous savez qui est Gaïa ? »

Tout le monde le regardait en silence et Kenny essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Encore elle ? Elle s'insinuait jusque dans son lycée pour lui voler la vedette ! Tout cela énervait beaucoup le pauvre, lui qui voulait répandre la justice et être un héros reconnu la tâche s'en trouvait encore plus ardue maintenant qu'il avait un adversaire de taille comme elle.

« Gaïa ? Répliqua finalement Stan. Qui est-ce ?

- Le héros qui m'a sauvé.

- Tu as tout faux, coupa Stan avec colère, le héros qui t'a sauvé s'appelle Mysterion !

- Et comment le sais-tu au juste ?

- Eh bien je...

- Quelle importance si tu ne voulais pas être sauvé ? Commenta Butters qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça... »

Un autre mal de crâne saisit Len, si bien qu'il lui coupa la parole. De toute façon, il n'avait plus grand chose à dire et Butters aurait eut vite fait de le faire douter de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un autre mal de crâne saisit Len, si bien qu'il lui coupa la parole. De toute façon, il n'avait plus grand chose à dire et Butters aurait eut vite fait de le faire douter de ce qu'il venait de dire. Effectivement, pourquoi demander qui était Gaïa alors qu'il savait sans aucun doute que personne n'aurait la réponse, mais aussi qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être sauvé ? Len se sentit partir une nouvelle fois et, bientôt, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui disparut dans l'obscurité. Il se sentit soupirer alors qu'il s'imaginait être de nouveau dans son « lobe occipital ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? »

Il sentit une douleur lui vriller le crâne et il tomba à genoux sur ce sol sombre, aussi froid que du verre. Il se prit la tête à deux mains avant de réaliser que la douleur avait disparut. Il releva finalement les yeux, le rire de Cthulhu emplissant toute sa boîte crânienne.

« Petit insolent, parler comme ça à un Dieu.

- Je ne comprend juste pas l'intérêt de me ramener ici aussi vite.

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt, adieu jeune humain.

- Quoi ?! Attendez ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi vous... »

* * *

><p>Quand Len ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, sa mère était au-dessus de lui, en pleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à venir chialer sur son lit ? D'abord Rin, maintenant sa mère ? Qui serait le prochain, son père ? Non, cet abruti n'avait d'yeux que pour Tees et c'était la même chose pour sa mère. Malheureusement, ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle foutait là. Il dégagea ses mains de celles de sa mère, dégoûté.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?!

- J'ai cru que tu étais vraiment parti...

- Ouais, c'est ça, je te crois ! Tu veux quoi ?

- Vérifier ce que tu regardes à la télé.

- Je m'en doutais. C'est ça qui te fait pleurer ?

- L'état de tes fringues est déplorable.

- De mieux en mieux, t'es venue m'engueuler parce que j'ai dégueulassé mes fringues ! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle et le monde se figea quelques instants. Les yeux turquoises de Lily se plantèrent dans ceux, si semblables aux siens, de son fils, avant qu'elle ne se lève en soupirant.

« Tu as un ami qui veut te voir, il te ressemble énormément. »

Len resta sans voix. Qu'elle pointe ce genre de détails prouvait qu'elle s'intéressait un temps soit peu à lui et cela lui arracha une larme. Lily était dans le même état mais elle le cacha à son fils en lui tournant le dos, sortant rapidement. Le seul qui la vit fut Kenny, qui se trouvait assis face à la porte, attendant sagement son tour pour parler avec Len. Il aurait sûrement des réponses, s'il était vraiment comme lui. Après tout, la peau de ses mains s'était régénérée à une telle vitesse que c'était humainement impossible de faire un truc pareil. Peut-être que le simple fait d'avoir servi de sacrifice humain pour le culte de Cthulhu l'avait rendu beaucoup plus résistant... Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait des réponses, beaucoup trop pour reculer alors qu'il se sentait si prêt du but. Pourtant, il remarqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait la mère de son ami.

« Tout va bien madame ? Pourquoi vous... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle partit en courant, le laissant seul dans ce grand couloir d'hôpital. Un grand couloir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien malheureusement. Kenny prit une grande inspiration, tenté de partir en courant lui aussi. Il redoutait cette confrontation autant qu'il désirait en savoir plus. D'un côté, la possibilité de savoir d'où venait sa malédiction le rassurait, mais d'un autre... Oui, il devait bien avouer que, d'un autre côté, ça le terrifiait. Ses mains, déjà moites, se mirent à trembler. Il ne pensait pas son cerveau capable d'imaginer des choses aussi dingues et bizarres quant à son passé mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il l'avait sous-estimé. Il réussit enfin à se lever et aller vers la poignée de la porte. Il allait toquer, mais son geste se fit hésitant. Comme s'il l'avait entendu approcher, Len l'autorisa à entrer. Bon... Il n'avait pas passé la porte, il pouvait encore s'enfuir s'il le souhaitait... Mais voilà, le souhaitait-il ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas comme dans le cartoon puisque logiquement toute la ville connaît l'identité de Mysterion mais bon... C'est tout de même plus intéressant si personne ne le sait, non ? Il y a également d'autres choses qui pourraient ne pas concorder avec le cartoon, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir tous les South Park alors des éléments peuvent m'échapper... Soyez indulgents !  
><strong>

**Anonymous T : Tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir, j'espère que le chapitre 5 (oui, parce que avec le prologue ça m'a tout décalé xD) t'a plu car voici le chapitre 6 ! En espérant que ma fic t'accroche toujours ^^ Pour le fait que Kenny et Len se ressemblent, j'ai eu l'idée après avoir vu une fic en anglais où ils étaient censés être jumeaux. J'ai trouvé l'idée sympa ! Je suis également fan du Stenny, mais il y a aussi pas mal d'autres couples yaoi mignons dans SP (du genre le Dip ou le Creek) mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus sinon je vais me faire tuer... Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic, tu es pour l'instant le seul à commenter !  
>J'ai adoré écrire cet OS, je l'ai écris d'une seule traite même si à la base il était pour un concours Skyrock mais je l'ai tellement aimé que je l'ai publié ici aussi :)<br>**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>~VI~<strong>

Il était assez tard ce soir-là, mais ça n'empêchait pas la fenêtre d'une certaine maison d'être encore allumée. Celle de la maison des Broflovski, à l'étage où travaillait encore un certain petit roux. Un roux qui avait malheureusement encore pas mal de choses à faire avant d'aller au lit. Il avait prit sur son temps libre pour aller voir Len à l'hôpital car il s'inquiétait, mais le jeune blond l'avait rejeté comme une chaussette sale. Tout ça pour ça, Kyle se sentait pitoyable d'être allé jusqu'à la chambre d'hôpital de son ami pour récolter ce genre de réaction de sa part. Enfin, il devait bien s'en douter, vu que le médecin leur avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il risquait de faire une rechute. Ça n'avait pas tardé...

Kyle devait bien l'avouer, s'il était venu à la base c'était pour Rin. Cette dernière l'avait traîné jusqu'à l'hôpital avant de lui dire, bouleversée, qu'elle ne viendrait pas réviser avec lui ce soir. Il se sentait con. Pour une fois qu'il avait fait preuve de gentillesse envers quelqu'un dont il n'était pas sûr de l'amitié, il se retrouvait le bec dans l'eau. Et ce aussi bien pour son rendez-vous qui avait été invalidé que par le comportement que le blond avait eut à son égard. Ça l'agaçait à un point qu'il ne pouvait lui-même pas imaginer. Dire qu'il avait décidé de ne pas faire ses devoirs tout de suite pour les faire en même temps que la blonde. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté !

Eh voilà, il sentait la colère remonter et il n'allait pas pouvoir la contenir longtemps. Encore, s'il avait le gros lard en face de lui ça serait vite réglé. Mais il n'y avait personne à part lui dans sa chambre, alors difficile de se calmer tout seul. Il regarda de nouveau son exercice de philosophie. Sa prof lui avait conseillé de faire une pause dès qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et, lui qui d'habitude avait une concentration à toute épreuve, cette frustration l'empêchait de travailler correctement. Il ne voyait plus les présupposés du texte de HUME qu'il était en train de lire. Il avait besoin de se calmer. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit qu'il neigeait encore. Bonne idée, la neige lui rafraîchirait le cerveau. Il se leva lentement de son bureau, vérifiant l'heure du coin de l'œil. 23h30. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher aussi tard, d'habitude il se couchait avant 22h pour être sûr d'être opérationnel le lendemain. Il se rappela que le brun lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui ce soir et cela le désola de ne pas y être allé. Or, là, avec la tonne de devoirs qu'il avait à faire, c'était juste pas possible. Il savait que Stan ne dormait pas à cette heure-ci, ce pourquoi il lui envoya un message significatif :

_« Demain, il faudra que je te parle. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »_

Il fut surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse à son message. Peut-être que, finalement, Stan dormait à poing fermés. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il avait tendance à s'assoupir pour un rien et n'importe où. Ça faisait peur et il comprenait Wendy quand elle disait que c'était imprudent de sa part. Mais bon, Stan restait Stan, il n'était pas le quarterback de l'équipe de football pour rien et Kyle le savait. Il pourrait se défendre face à un sale type même s'il est à moitié réveillé. Stan n'était pas totalement con non plus, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège de psychopathes tels que l'égorgeur. Kyle jeta un dernier regard à son bureau avant de quitter sa chambre. Ses parents devaient être en train de dormir, ils ne l'entendraient pas... Rectification, ils ne dormaient pas, ils faisaient autre chose de bien pire. S'ils comptaient lui faire un autre petit frère dans la nuit, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils entendent le rouquin descendre les marches de l'escalier. Il fit cependant attention quand il passa devant la chambre de Ike, il pourrait demander à le suivre. Il aimait bien son frère adoptif, là n'était pas le problème, mais là il avait envie d'être seul.

Le moment de vérité sonna quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée après avoir enfilé son manteau, quand la porte en bois si semblable à celle des autres maisons de South Park se mit à grincer. Kyle serra les dents, se demandant s'il était repéré mais, après quelques minutes de silence, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne l'avait entendu. Ou alors, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu pour... continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Kyle grimaça de dégoût, se forçant à penser à autre chose. Ses pensées revinrent à Rin, ce qui eut vite fait de faire remonter sa colère. Il était temps qu'il sorte. Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui et partit en courant à travers les ruelles éclairées de South Park. Il ne voulait pas se risquer à aller dans les ruelles sombres, à cause de l'égorgeur. Il se sentait plus en sécurité à la lumière. Pourtant, il avait envie de gueuler toute sa frustration de la veille mais à la lumière il avait trop peur de se faire repérer. Il continua donc sa marche d'un pas tranquille en espérant que ça le calmerait. D'habitude il ne s'emportait pas aussi facilement au sujet d'une fille, il trouvait ça étrange. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il voulait parler à son meilleur ami demain. Peut-être avait-il des réponses pour lui, puisqu'il en savait plus que tout le reste de la bande sur les filles. Cartman n'avait sûrement jamais eut de petite-amie vu sa bedaine, Kenny ne connaissait pas les sentiments des filles mais leur anatomie et lui, Kyle, il n'avait jamais eut de copine de sa vie non plus. Donc, niveau sentimental, Stan semblait le plus à même à pouvoir le conseiller. Il l'avait par ailleurs déjà aidé plus d'une fois.

Kyle porta la main à son cœur qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Stan avait promis de lui expliquer, mais il n'avait toujours pas la réponse étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir chez lui. Il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avait mené devant la maison des jumeaux et il se maudit intérieurement. La maison aurait pu être vide, mais il y avait de la lumière. Il hésita à aller sonner, mais ses pas ne suivirent pas ses idées. Il serra la main qu'il avait sur le cœur et fit demi-tour, trop perturbé pour se rendre compte qu'il passait dans une voie plus étroite et moins éclairée que les autres. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une tronçonneuse. Une tronçonneuse ? Ici, en pleine nuit ? Intrigué plus qu'effrayé, Kyle se mit à marcher en direction du bruit. Il prit néanmoins son portable entre ses mains, préparant un numéro pour le cas où il se retrouverait face à quelques personnes indésirables.

Son intuition était bonne, il se trouva effectivement devant quelque chose qui le terrorisa. Ça lui fit d'ailleurs tellement froid dans le dos qu'il en lâcha son téléphone. Ce dernier atterrit dans la neige, alors même que Kyle venait de recevoir un message. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ça qui attirait l'attention du jeune roux, mais plutôt la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'égorgeur se tenait face à lui, achevant de décapiter sa victime. La pénombre empêchait le juif de voir l'identité du meurtrier et Kyle ne voulait sans aucune façon la connaître, sans quoi il deviendrait sa prochaine cible. Pas sûr, d'ailleurs, que l'assassin ne l'ai pas déjà remarqué, vu le boucan qu'avait fait son GSM. Le regard du tueur se fixa sur lui et Kyle se rendit compte qu'il était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement mais ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Si ça lui avait été donné, il aurait prit les jambes à son cou et se serait enfui. Malheureusement, ses jambes refusaient d'abdiquer. Il vit un sourire illuminer le visage encore dans l'obscurité du tueur. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il l'imaginait lui sourire, ce qui fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine. Pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Le meurtrier se détourna du roux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa victime qui reposait dans une flaque de sang. Intérieurement, Kyle luttait pour ne pas vomir devant l'horreur de la scène, mais il savait bien qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps.

Quand l'éclat du réverbère se trouvant plus loin se refléta sur le couteau à crans d'arrêt que l'assassin venait de sortir de sa poche, le juif déglutit bruyamment. Il pourrait s'en prendre à lui uniquement parce qu'il était juif, ce genre de choses arrivait souvent en ce moment. Et puis, il supposait que les tarés comme Cartman n'étaient pas uniques et que pas mal de gens souhaiteraient voir les juifs morts. Il tomba les genoux dans la neige, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes, quand il vit que le tueur coupait un des doigts de sa victime avec le couteau. Kyle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il se mit à vomir tripes et boyaux. Si on voulait voir le point positif, on pouvait dire que maintenant, le rouquin pouvait de nouveau bouger. Quand le flot de liquides se tarit enfin, Kyle tenta de se relever, mais ce qu'il vit l'en empêcha. La pointe du couteau était devant son nez et, au grand malheur de Kyle, la lame avait l'air bien coupante. Il devint aussi blanc que la neige et les paroles du tueur lui firent froid dans le dos.

« Tu en as trop vu, maintenant tu dois mourir. »

Kyle observa le visage de son futur assassin, des larmes plein les yeux et il se rendit compte qu'il le connaissait. Il allait mourir des mains de cette personne, ça serait le dernier visage qu'il verrait avant de quitter ce monde pourri ? Il ferma les yeux, se crispant en sachant qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Il était incapable de voir la mort en face, surtout si elle lui était donnée par cette personne. Adieu monde cruel furent les dernières pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit du rouquin.

* * *

><p>Kenny s'était finalement enfui sans oser ouvrir la porte. Il avait trop peur de passer pour quelqu'un de ridicule aux yeux de son ami. Non, en fait ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il avait poussé la porte rapidement et le regard que Len avait posé sur lui lui avait clairement retiré toute envie de discuter de sa malédiction avec lui. A cet instant, Kenny ne le reconnaissait plus. C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui, le rendant assez effrayant. Il avait le même regard que sa sœur avait quand elle l'avait poignardé dans les chiottes du bahut, un regard de taré psychopathe qui ne pense qu'à faire de toi son quatre heures. Bon, Kenny exagérait sûrement beaucoup, mais il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie face à quelqu'un. Même pas Cartman quand il avait fait bouffer ses parents en chili à Scott. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait réellement avoir peur du gros lard. Il était certes intelligent, mais pour lui échapper c'était assez facile puisqu'il ne pouvait pas suivre quand il courait après quelqu'un. Il était trop gros pour ça.<p>

Pour en revenir à Len, Kenny avait préféré ne pas s'attarder de peur que l'autre blond ne le poursuive. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et le pauvre ne doutait plus du tout de sa capacité à se lever malgré le fait qu'il l'ai vu avec des clous plantés dans les pieds quelques jours plus tôt. Non, il ne pensait pas que sa capacité de régénération ait quelque chose à voir avec lui et sa prétendue immortalité. Len semblait pouvoir mourir, même s'il disait ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Beaucoup de gens disaient ça avant de se retrouver devant elle et de pisser dans leur froc. Cette remarque fit sourire Kenny, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son sac de cours qu'il avait laissé pour aller manger. Lui il n'avait pas à craindre la mort, vu qu'elle le ramenait à chaque fois ici, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas cette peur qu'avaient les gens de mourir. Lui, la seule chose qu'il redoutait, c'était la douleur qu'il ressentait avant de mourir. Il mourait toujours dans d'atroces souffrances et personne ne se souvenait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé le lendemain, quand il se pointait à l'école. Enfin, ce n'était pas le cas de Rin visiblement, puisqu'elle s'en rappelait. En était-il de même pour son jumeau ? Il verrait quand il aurait le courage de retourner le voir, pour l'instant il s'en sentait incapable. Enfin, si, il en était capable, mais il refusait d'être tout seul en tête à tête avec lui. Cette simple pensée le terrifiait à présent.

Son ventre grondait encore famine, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait laissé sa part à Karen qui en avait bien plus besoin que lui, vu qu'elle était encore en pleine croissance. Il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, le sac toujours sur l'épaule. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer, sinon ils se seraient vraiment demandé si le blond ne débloquait pas complètement pour aller se doucher avec son sac de cours. En soupirant, Kenny se débarrassa de sa parka avant de fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac. Il fit la grimace en remarquant que ses fringues de super-héros étaient totalement froissées. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de les enfiler sans la moindre difficulté. En même temps, il l'utilisait tous les soirs alors il avait prit la main pour l'enfiler rapidement. Déverrouillant la porte de l'intérieur, le héros s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Il avait quelques petites questions à poser à Stan et, pourquoi pas, en profiter pour essayer de sauver les malheureuses victimes de l'égorgeur ? Il espérait juste ne pas croiser Gaïa, préférant faire cavalier seul de son côté. Les flics ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'ils allaient essayer de l'empêcher de faire respecter la justice.

Il passa par la rue de Mogan Street. Ça le rallongeait, mais ce n'était pas très grave puisque Stan pouvait attendre, il n'allait pas s'envoler pendant la nuit. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de l'égorgeur. Tout d'abord, quand il traversa la rue, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Il alla même jusqu'à se dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à choper le meurtrier ce soir car il n'était pas de sortie. Mais il entendit bien vite un son. Un son peu agréable à l'oreille, comme si quelqu'un était en train de vomir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment tout le monde vomissait, alors même que Stan ne l'avait pas fait une seule fois (quoique peut-être que pendant qu'il baisait avec Wendy... bref, n'abordons pas le sujet !). Et puis, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand on entendait quelqu'un vomir, même pour le cas du brun. Kenny ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en imaginant Wendy mettre ses nibards à l'air et Stan vomir sur ces derniers. Eh ben putain, ça devait vraiment être quelque chose ! Peut-être que s'il demandait à Cartman, il pourrait lui faire une petite vidéo, en les filmant à leur insu..?

Kenny se ressaisit rapidement. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas Kenny, mais le froid et imperturbable Mysterion, le héros de la ville. Pas un putain de pervers voyeur comme il était d'ordinaire. Se raclant la gorge pour se rappeler qu'il devait prendre une voix grave, il s'approcha de la source du vomissement. Bon, c'était pas très agréable de suivre un son comme celui-ci, on ne dirait pas le contraire, mais bon tout ça le rendait curieux. Qui pouvait bien vomir ses tripes dans une ruelle alors qu'il était minuit passé ? Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse quand il vit un Kyle totalement effondré face à une scène de meurtre. Le genre de meurtres que faisait tous les soirs l'égorgeur. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce que son ami rouquin foutait là. Puis, il en vint à se demander si le juif n'avait pas fait ça et qu'il jouait la comédie. Mais devant le fait évident qu'il avait recraché tous ses repas de la journée et qu'il était en larmes, Mysterion dut se rendre à l'évidence : le coupable était déjà parti. Restait à savoir si Kyle était complice où si, en se pointant, le héros avait empêché un nouveau meurtre. Il hésita donc à s'approcher du juif, préférant l'appeler de là où il était pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Kyle ? »

Avec autant de tremblements que plus tôt, le rouquin rouvrit les yeux. Il avait pas rêvé, il avait entendu la voix de Kenny ? Il vit une autre forme dans la pénombre, mais cette fois il n'avait plus peur, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son ami. Il constata qu'il arrivait à se mettre sur ses jambes et il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait du héros, soulagé de le voir ici. Il lui sauta même dans les bras, le surprenant beaucoup au passage. Et s'il en profitait pour le poignarder discrètement ? Saisit de la peur subite que cela arrive, Mysterion écarta le jeune homme de lui, gardant un ton froid et distant. Ce fut au tour du juif de constater que la personne en face de lui n'était pas Kenny et qu'elle ne lui ressemblait d'aucune manière. Il s'éloigna donc lentement du héros, à reculons, avant de trébucher sur le corps et de finir sa course sur le sol, une seconde fois. Mysterion on profita pour ramasser le téléphone qui était tombé dans la neige. Il allait le rendre à son propriétaire quand son regard fut attiré par le nom sur l'écran. Un message de Stan ?

« Q-Qui êtes-vous, demanda péniblement le rouquin.

- Un ami, répondit le héros de sa voix exagérément grave en rendant à contre-cœur le portable à son propriétaire. Je ne te veux pas le moindre mal. »

Kyle récupéra son portable, remarquant au passage un éclat bizarre dans le regard du héros. Après avoir observé quelques minutes la personne qui se tenait face à lui, Kyle reconnut en lui le héros que Stan avait décrit à Len un peu pus tôt dans la journée. Il en resta sans voix.

« Vous êtes Mysterion ?! »

Un imperceptible petit sourire pointa sur les lèvres du héros. Enfin quelqu'un qui le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur ! Il ne répondit pourtant pas tout de suite, savourant son petit effet. Enfin, il réfléchissait également à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que Stan envoie un message à Kyle aussi tard dans la soirée. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave, mais il n'avait pas le droit de demander à la personne devant lui. De un, ça risquait de pas trop passer, de deux, il passerait pour un voyeur et de trois, l'intelligence que possédait Kyle aurait vite fait de reconstituer tous les morceaux du puzzle, si ce n'était pas déjà fait d'ailleurs. Après tout, il s'était laissé gagner par la panique tout à l'heure et il en avait perdu sa voix grave. Il ne perdit pourtant pas espoir, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Effectivement, je reconnais bien là ton intelligence de premier de la classe. Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer chez toi, tu as un ami qui t'attend il me semble. »

Ce fut sur ces mots que Mysterion disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant Kyle face à lui-même dans l'obscurité. Mais le rouquin se sentait rassuré puisqu'il savait que le héros n'était pas encore parti. Il le surveillait de loin, prêt à intervenir s'il lui arrivait le moindre mal. Il en profita pour regarder son portable où trônait un message de Stan. Le héros lui avait bien dit que quelqu'un l'attendait, non ? Pourquoi le nom de Stan avait-il attiré son regard ? Ils se connaissaient ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande, mais ça semblait déjà être le cas vu comment il l'avait décrit à Len. Enfin, c'était bizarre que Stan soit autant dévoué à une personne dont il ne connaissait ni le vrai nom, ni le visage... Peut-être qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait..? Déverrouillant son portable, Kyle regarda son message.

_« Désolé Kyle, je pourrais pas venir demain. »_

* * *

><p>Stan était malade et il en profitait pour flemmarder au lit. Bon, il était réveillé depuis un certain moment, mais il était encore sous sa couverture, en train de naviguer sur les réseaux sociaux. Depuis que son portable captait internet, il en profitait. Cette fois, l'info qui faisait la une était une affaire de terroristes. Il n'avait pas tout compris, pour tout dire il s'en foutait tellement ils en avaient parlé à l'école. Son crâne allait même exploser, puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas fait autant pour l'explosion de World Trade Center et puis, quand c'était trop c'était trop. Il zappa donc rapidement et tomba sur l'affaire de l'égorgeur. Il avait fait une nouvelle victime et une photo avait été prise sur le lieu du crime.<p>

Évidement, il s'agissait d'un article-photo et on pouvait y voir la ruelle sombre dans laquelle la victime avait finit sa vie. Et, bien que le corps soit encore présent sur la photo amateur, ce n'était pas ce qui attira le regard du brun, mais plutôt ce qui était écrit en rouge sur le mur, sûrement avec le sang de la victime. "L'encre dégoulinante" formait des lettres, des mots. Des mots qui aux yeux de Stan, était jute un effet de zèle plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était pour lui un mauvais calcul de la part du tueur car s'il avait utilisé ses empreintes digitales ils allaient vite le retrouver. Et ce _I am Chainsaw_ tagué sur le mur, n'était rien d'autre qu'une façon d'imposer son nom trop peu original. Chainsaw voulait dire tronçonneuse, pourtant à en juger par le fait que le tueur décapitait toutes ses victimes, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il hésita à arrêter de lire avant qu'il ne tombe sur quelque chose de trop horrible, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur le mot _doigt_. Sa curiosité le poussa à lire la phrase et il comprit sans mal qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas _Chainsaw_ comme ça. L'empreinte digitale étant celle de la victime...

Un bruissement venant de la fenêtre le fit sursauter et il se releva rapidement, trop vite même puisqu'un petit vertige le saisit et qu'il faillit bien retomber le cul sur le lit. Dès qu'il reconnut Mysterion, il ne se pria pas pour le faire, cherchant le portable qu'il avait perdu dans le lit. Peut-être que ce genre d'infos intéresserait le héros, s'il n'était pas déjà au courant des événements de la nuit. L'homme masqué sauta de la fenêtre et atterrit sur la moquette de la chambre de Stan. Maintenant il était habitué aux entrées fracassantes du héros et plus rien ne l'étonnait venant de lui. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait car ses paroles lui arrachèrent une petite exclamation de surprise.

« J'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute. »

Mysterion hésita en se disant que, finalement, ce genre de questions ne collait pas avec le personnage froid qu'il avait créé et, même si Stan état le plus apte à répondre à ses interrogations, il aurait vite fait de douter de sa santé mentale. Le héros déglutit péniblement et Stan ne put que s'interroger sur son curieux comportement. Derrière le masque, Kenny commençait vraiment à paniquer, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Non, il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, impossible de trouver une solution pour que ça paraisse sérieux. Ou alors pour que, au moins, ça corresponde mieux à son personnage. Il allait se résigner et partir sans ajouter mot quand un nom traversa son esprit : Dawson. Il sauta sur l'occasion, les mots retrouvés.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une Dawson dans ta classe ? »

Stan ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions, ça se lisait sur son visage. Il imaginait tout sauf ça, il ne voyait pas Mysterion s'interroger sur une fille de sa classe sauf si... Il en avait besoin pour une enquête ? Le héros n'était pas du genre à se confier là-dessus, ce qui paraissait étrange... Mais il ne protesta pas plus, rangeant dans son cerveau cette information supplémentaire sur le héros : il n'était pas dans sa classe.

« Dawson ? Elle s'est faite buter par l'égorgeur il y a moins d'une semaine.

- Tu as une date précise ?

- Euuh... C'est jeudi dernier que McCartney nous a bassiné avec sa minute de silence. C'est pas comme si on avait un cas de bulling qui tourne mal, un mort ça arrive tout le temps en ce moment... »

Jeudi dernier ? C'était le jour suivant celui où Rin crachait du sang dans les toilettes, ce même jour où elle avait avoué avoir été frappée par cette "Dawson". Restait juste à savoir si elle lui avait menti ou si elle avait dit la vérité. Mysterion savait bien qu'il était le seul capable de ressusciter alors ce n'était pas possible que... Non, peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul en fin de compte. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive à avoir une conversation avec cette Dawson, mais ça allait être dur si tout le monde la pensait morte. Les paroles de Stan le sortirent de ses pensées bien pessimistes.

« J'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ?

- Effectivement... Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il l'avait vue vendredi, avant d'aller au lycée.

- Qui ça ? »

Le héros ne répondit pas, estimant qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. S'il en disait plus, ça donnerait matière à Stan pour découvrir sa véritable identité. Le brun ne lui en tint pas rigueur, autre chose le préoccupait...

« Tu voulais me dire quoi, avant de me parler de Dawson ? »

L'homme masqué déglutit une nouvelle fois, ce dont ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir Stan. Visiblement, il avait mit le doigt là où il ne fallait pas. Le héros avait volontairement oublié la grande capacité de Stan à la réflexion. Il ne pouvait plus y échapper maintenant. Quel con il avait été de lui dire ça ! Il n'aurait même pas du y penser tellement c'était ridicule. Stan fut surpris de l'attitude du héros, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à le voir rougir et éviter son regard. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à l'attitude qu'il avait face à Wendy, quand il était gêné par l'une de ses questions embarrassantes. Un doute le saisit soudain, faisant remonter une angoisse qu'il gardait enfouie tout au fond de lui. Sans réfléchir, il lança ces mots, les regrettant tout de suite après :

« J'suis pas gay. »

Mysterion était abasourdi, il n'avait pas compris la réflexion du brun et n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Lui non plus il n'était pas gay ! Bon, certes, en matière de cul il avait déjà testé la sodomie mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était... Et puis, même s'il l'était, il n'allait quand même pas avouer ses sentiments pour Stan ! Il tenait à sa vie quand même, il ne voulait pas se mettre cette psychopathe de Wendy à dos. Mysterion laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il comprit qu'il venait de dire qu'il tenait à la vie. Ce n'était pas vrai puisqu'il passait son temps à mourir pour ressusciter dans la nuit. S'il avait pu il se serait même déjà tué définitivement pour pouvoir reposer en paix, que ce soit au Paradis ou en Enfer, à présent il s'en fichait. Il avait déjà visité les deux, donc que se soit l'un ou l'autre...

« Moi non plus, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Il sentit un gros poids lui tomber des épaules. Il était soulagé mais en même temps il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Le malentendu était dissipé, ce n'était pas normal qu'il se sente mal au point de vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes auparavant fut bien vite remplacé par une sensation de malaise dans l'esprit du héros, il n'aurait jamais dut dire ça... Lui qui était habitué à la douleur physique pour y avoir souvent goûté, il n'était pas le moins du monde habitué à la douleur morale et cette dernière le broya sans aucun état d'âme. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait lâché un sac de briques dans l'estomac, impossible pour lui de ne pas ressentir le poids de la culpabilité venir se poser lourdement sur ses épaules. Stan assistait à la scène avec froideur, comme s'il ne ressentait pas le trouble du héros. Pourtant, il lui accorda un sourire coupable avant de lancer une phrase qui acheva le pauvre Kenny caché sous le masque.

« Encore heureux, j'ose même pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de Wendy... »

Il avait pensé à la même chose que le héros, à croire que c'était la seule excuse valable qu'ils avaient trouvée pour se prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas gays. D'un certain point de vue, cela rassura le héros qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais d'un autre côté le problème de Wendy demeurait bien trop présent pour lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'évincer pour pouvoir... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait au juste ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de Stan, il venait de dire qu'il n'était pas homo ! La situation lui convenait, tout comme à Stan, alors ils n'allaient quand même pas s'en plaindre... Si ?

Sans prévenir, le héros sauta sur Stan et lui vola un baiser. A sa grande surprise, son ami ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il semblait même apprécier le baiser. Il avait les yeux clôts, crispé et tremblant comme s'il s'agissait de son tout premier baiser. Ce n'était peut-être pas faux, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de vomir sur Wendy dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui ou tentait de l'embrasser. Avant que ses mains ne deviennent baladeuses, il cessa de l'embrasser et recula de plusieurs pas. Les joues de Stan avaient prit une jolie teinte pivoine et il resta sans voix devant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le héros regretta tout de suite son geste, mais ce fut Stan qui le repoussa avec force, se couvrant la bouche de ses mains. Est-ce qu'il avait seulement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire ?

« Non mais t'es malade, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?! »

Mysterion se claqua mentalement. Kenny était en train de paniquer derrière son masque. Nul doute que s'il avait été à visage découvert, il se serait senti encore plus mal. Là, il avait juste la chance que Stan ne l'ait pas déjà reconnu, sinon il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Avoir un ami c'était bien, mais qui voudrait d'un meilleur ami gay amoureux de lui ? Il avait tout fait de travers, il aurait dut y aller plus doucement. Mais il voulait vérifier si ce qu'il éprouvait pour Stan était seulement de l'amitié ou si c'était plus que ça. Il avait eut sa réponse, mais à quel prix ? Les yeux clairs de Stan se firent confus et il se mit à hurler.

« Vas-t'en ! Vas-t'en, je veux plus jamais te voir ! »

* * *

><p>Gaïa était assise sur la fenêtre de l'hôpital, celle que les infirmiers avaient gentiment laissée ouverte car leur patient crevait de chaud. En plein hiver, c'était tout de même dingue de crever de chaud, surtout quand on habitait une petite ville dans le Colorado nommée South Park. Enfin bref, l'héroïne n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça arrangeait ses affaires. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle regardait le blond dormir dans son lit d'hôpital. Comme ça, se disait-elle, il ressemblait à un ange. Pourtant, s'ils avaient achevé leur cérémonie, nul doute qu'il aurait été un démon dans un corps d'ange. Mais c'était justement pour ça qu'elle était là, à le surveiller. Elle voulait vérifier l'effet que cette expérience traumatisante avait eut sur le pauvre Kenny. Oui, parce qu'elle pensait toujours que Len et Kenny étaient une seule et même personne. Si elle savait comme elle se trompait, elle s'en serait sûrement mordu les doigts.<p>

Elle sauta de la fenêtre pour atterrir tel un chat sur le carrelage, avec lenteur et souplesse, elle se déporta au-dessus de Len. Puis, doucement, elle approcha son visage du sien. Elle l'avait déjà fait, au moment de lui sauver la vie quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : ça lui avait plut d'embrasser le pauvre Kenny. Inutile de se voiler la face pour ce genre de choses, elle pouvait bien s'accorder un petit plaisir de temps en temps. Alors qu'elle s'approchait encore des lèvres du garçon endormi, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Tout de suite, il commença à paniquer.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que..? »

Dégoûtée de s'être laissée voir, elle s'éloigna un peu du lit, regardant les étranges rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues du blond. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Une fille aux cheveux platine, avec une tenue assez excentrique pour être celle d'une fille normale, et un loup cachant la plupart de son visage. Cette même fille qui l'avait sauvé quand il était prisonnier des adeptes de la secte. Il ne savait plus que penser. Était-il heureux qu'elle l'ai sauvé alors qu'elle était venue seulement pour le livre de la secte ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là si elle s'en foutait totalement de lui ? Peut-être qu'elle était seulement revenue car elle avait apprécié de l'embrasser, comme l'avait suggéré ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux ? Quand ses idées furent remises en place, Len commença à formuler la question qu'il avait sur le bord des lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Je croyais que tu t'en foutais que j'aille bien ou pas.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai dis ça ?

- Quand tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne le méritais pas d'ailleurs, j'aurais du mourir.

- Mais dit pas ça ! Aucun être humain ne mérite la mort. Et puis, ils ne comptaient pas te tuer...

- Comment tu sais ça ? »

La voix du blond s'était faite différente. Plus froide. Gaïa frissonna. Comme elle le pensait, c'était trop tard pour espérer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas arrivée assez tôt pour le sauver totalement.

« Ils avaient donc commencé la cérémonie avant que j'arrive, continua la fille d'un air sombre. Tu es Cthulhu c'est bien ça ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ?

- Ça tombe bien, c'est pour toi que je suis là.

- Ce garçon ne te laisse pourtant pas si indifférente.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Si tu venais à devenir mon ennemi je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le tuer.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de Kenny, mais bien pour te poser quelques questions. »

Kenny ? Cthulhu sourit quand il comprit qu'elle ne savait pas que ce garçon s'appelait Len et non pas Kenny. Elle allait avoir une drôle de surprise quand elle irait voir ce « Kenny » pour essayer de discuter une nouvelle fois avec lui. Gaïa l'attrapa par le col, commençant à le secouer lentement.

« Tous tes pouvoirs ont-ils pu se développer autant que tu le pensais ? Si oui je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te tuer, là, tout de suite.

- En seras-tu seulement capable ?

- Sache, cher poulpe, que je n'ai pas de cœur pour ressentir les émotions. »

Pas de cœur ? Cette information intéressait grandement le Seigneur Cthulhu. Alors comme ça, elle avait trouvé le moyen de vivre sans cœur ? Il lui fallait des informations sur cette fille, il devait lui poser plus de questions. Malheureusement, le temps imparti dont il disposait venait de s'écouler. Bientôt, il allait devoir retourner dans le _lobe occipital _de ce gosse. Cela ne tarda pas, et les yeux de Len quand il revint à lui s'agrandirent de peur. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi l'héroïne avait ce sourire supérieur, mais aussi pourquoi elle le tenait par le col. Depuis son réveil, le blond avait de plus en plus de moments d'absence et il se retrouvait toujours dans des situations délicates quand il se réveillait. Gaïa lâcha sa chemise et, sans lui accorder d'autre regard, elle sauta par la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Suite au violent renvoi de Stan, le héros avait sauté par la fenêtre, quelque peu chamboulé. Il savait que Stan ne voudrait plus qu'il revienne et lui non plus ne se sentait pas prêt à revenir voir le brun. Il ne se comprenait plus. Crétin qu'il avait été d'avoir voulu vérifier l'origine de son trouble ! Kenny était bien placé pour savoir qu'il fallait du temps pour créer une relation et que ça ne se faisait pas d'un seul coup, au premier baiser échangé. Il porta de nouveau la main à son cœur, se traitant d'enfoiré une fois encore. Stan avait déjà une copine, ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas. Le blond avait mal, d'une douleur intérieure qui le brûlait et lui donnait envie de chialer. Cette douleur lui était inconnue, elle ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il ressentait avant de mourir. Cette douleur-là, elle était mentale, et c'était par conséquent beaucoup plus dur de s'en débarrasser.<p>

« Mysterion ? »

Le héros sursauta, comme prit en faute. Il se retourna ensuite vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Ah non, pas elle ! Il ne voulait pas la voir, surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'il se sentait faible et sur le point de chialer.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi Gaïa.

- Toi, il t'es arrivé quelque chose...

- Ça te concerne pas !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

Bon, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il n'en savait rien. Mais ça ne changeait pas la donne, pour l'instant il avait juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça avec elle.

« Ok, j'en sais rien. N'empêche, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler. »

Gaïa vit bien que Mysterion n'était pas prêt à lui parler de ses soucis. En même temps, quoi de plus normal avec tous les vents qu'elle lui envoyait en temps normal. Mais bon, ils étaient en compétition pour le titre de héros de cette ville alors il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent des défauts à leur adversaire. La fille aux cheveux blancs attrapa la manche de son costume et attira le garçon à elle, lui frictionnant gentiment le dos. Surpris, Kenny voulut se dégager des bras de sa rivale, mais il constata bien vite que malheureusement il n'en avait pas la force. Ne pouvant se retenir plus, le garçon laissa libre cours aux larmes qui roulaient déjà le long de ses joues. Gaïa s'en aperçut mais elle ne dit rien, continuant de le serrer contre elle, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu mettre son fier rival dans un état pareil.


End file.
